26 Pieces
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.
1. Chapter 1

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **: Lanning

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28 235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40 000 en français ; cette partie en fait environ 6 000.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages ni même l'histoire dont je ne suis que la traductrice !

**Résumé **: Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes** **de la traductrice **: Hello les enfants ! Bon, je ne me suis toujours pas faite aux changements du site (genre, plus besoin de mettre le rating au début du chapitre, puisque magie magie tout est marqué en haut de la page ! Mais rien à faire, je continuerai à écrire le résumé ici, je suis assez old school actually), mais me revoilà néanmoins avec une de mes deux case!fics préférées (l'autre s'apelle Parallel et vous pouvez la trouver sur Archive of Our Own, en anglais, pour ceux qui lisent cette langue) ; ça fait un certain nombre de jours que j'en ai fini la traduction, mais j'ai eu du mal à contacter l'auteur pour lui demander la permission de publier (ce qui est tout à fait normal, on a tous une vie à côté d'internet), so vous ne l'avez que maintenant ! L'auteur m'a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa première fic sur Sherlock BBC, et qu'elle était vraiment ravie qu'on la traduise :) Je pense publier un nouveau chapitre tous les trois ou quatre jours.

Sans plus attendre, je remercie mon cher beta-pokémon, **F.**, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

**Quelques précisions **:** Mafeking** est le nom d'une ville anglaise de la colonie du Cap qui a été assiégée à partir du 13 octobre 1899 par les Boers pendant la Deuxième Guerre des Boers ; les Boers étaient des fermiers d'origines néerlandaise, allemande et française, qui supportaient mal l'occupation anglaise en Afrique du Sud. Durant le siège en question, la garnison anglaise a fait face à 8000 soldats Boers ; ils ont tenu le coup et finalement la ville a été libérée par des renforts anglais le 17 mai 1900. Ce siège est un des épisodes marquants de cette guerre, et il a notamment eu pour conséquence la création du scoutisme par le colonel anglais Baden-Powell. Si le sujet de ces guerres vous intéressent, je vous conseille entre autres Mes jeunes années de Winston Churchill =)

Le **pont de Blackfriars** est un pont qui traverse la Tamise au niveau de la City.

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

John fit la grimace quand il entendit son téléphone biper. Une fois de plus. Il reposa son journal et s'empara de son portable, à peu près déjà certain de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

DES PROGRES ? - MH

John risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Sherlock qui, assis à son bureau, était occupé à tourner et retourner dans ses mains un petit objet en bois ; son expression de frustration intense le faisait ressembler à un écureuil à qui l'on aurait volé ses noisettes.

Après un soupir, John tapa une réponse.

ETAT TROP INSTABLE POUR QUE JE POSE LA QUESTION. DEMANDE ASSISTANCE ARMEE DE TOUTE URGENCE.

« S'il s'agit de l'idiot qui me sert de frère, réponds-lui poliment que j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de perdre mon temps avec cette histoire infantile. » Sherlock était penché sur le jouet, ses doigts crispés sur l'objet de bois s'efforçant désespérément de l'ouvrir et une expression véritablement terrifiante sur le visage.

« Mmm », fit John, diplomate. Sherlock pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait ; mais en vérité John savait que l'opinion du public comptait pour lui, même s'il aurait préféré être pendu que d'avoir à l'admettre. Vivre avec lui alors qu'il prétendait n'en avoir rien à faire - ça, c'était un challenge. Il ajouta un post-scriptum.

SITUATION DESESPEREE. MAFEKING DOIT ETRE SECOURUE. - JW

« Foutu petit… qui a eu l'idée _absurde_ de transporter des informations secrètes et volées dans un casse-tête chinois ? Le but premier de ce genre d'objets est justement de donner envie aux crétins de les ouvrir. Ils attirent l'attention sur eux en s'en référant à un des plus bas instincts de l'humanité. Les voleurs auraient tout aussi bien fait de mettre la puce dans une boîte en carton et de marquer en majuscules et en rouge 'SECRETS D'ETAT DU ROYAUME-UNI NE PAS REGARDER' dessus. Bordel de - _putain !_ » Sherlock frappa la boîte sur son bureau, sans aucun effet.

« Mmm », fit à nouveau John. Les défis que lui posaient le fait de vivre avec Sherlock ne le dérangeaient pas. D'habitude. C'était fascinant - tout était fascinant, avec Sherlock. Il avait même commencé à trouver attachante l'habitude qu'avait prise ce dernier de laisser des morceaux de cadavre n'importe où, dans un certain sens. Son portable bipa à nouveau.

DATE LIMITE APPROCHE VITE. PROGRES SONT IMPERATIFS. - MH

« Dis-lui de me _laisser tranquille_ », gronda Sherlock, jeta un coup d'œil furieux dans sa direction.

Les regards noirs de Sherlock n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui, à part attirer l'attention de John sur ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme des yeux d'un gris éblouissant ; il lui rendit donc son regard, imperturbable. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie d'ouvrir la boîte avec ma scie chirurgicale ? »

« Non, surtout pas ! Tu pourrais endommager la puce. » Sherlock retourna son attention vers la boîte.

« On pourrait l'emmener à Barts, et la faire passer aux rayons X avant. »

« Ridicule ! »

John savait reconnaître les moments où il ne servait à rien de chercher à argumenter. « Tu as faim ? »

« Non. »

John se leva, tapant toujours sur son portable. « Tu viens me tenir compagnie, alors ? »

LA NATION EST PERDUE. SORTONS MANGER. - JW

Sherlock hésita, avant de soupirer. « Très bien. J'ai besoin d'air. » Il se leva et s'empara de son manteau qu'il avait laissé sur le dossier de son fauteuil. « Tu as dit à Mycroft d'aller brûler en enfer ? »

« Absolument. » John le vit glisser le casse-tête de bois dans la poche de son manteau avec résignation. « Je pensais que tu voulais prendre l'air. »

« Et c'est ce que je vais faire sur le chemin, jusqu'à chez Angelo. » Sherlock avançait déjà vers la porte. « Je pensais que tu avais faim. »

« Je suis affamé. » _La façon dont il marche. _John se força à ne pas y penser et suivit son ami dans les escaliers.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée. « Pas la moindre affaire décente depuis des semaines. Je soupçonnerais presque Mycroft d'être intervenu lui-même auprès de chaque société criminelle de Londres, si un tel projet n'impliquait pas qu'il ait besoin de quitter son bureau. »

« Il sait qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose ces derniers temps. » John ferma la porte à clef derrière eux. « Il a probablement pensé que ce truc allait t'amuser. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard condescendant. « Tu sous-estimes terriblement la malveillance de mon frère. »

John eut une grimace et emboîta le pas à Sherlock. « C'_est_ ton frère. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il s'inquiète à ton sujet. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Il garde un œil sur toi. » John observa la caméra de surveillance au coin de la rue pivoter dans leur direction alors qu'ils traversaient la chaussée. « Il t'envoie des affaires pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Et, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il m'a kidnappé pour m'interroger sur mes intentions. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement hautain. « Il voulait que tu m'espionnes. Sans aucun doute pour que tu lui fasses un rapport exact et précis quand j'aurais ma première et tout aussi inévitable crise psychotique. »

John serra les poings dans ses poches. « Il ne pense pas ça - je veux dire, au sujet de ton état psychologique. »

Sherlock lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. « _Toi_, tu n'y crois pas », corrigea-t-il non sans une certaine douceur. « Merci. »

John détourna les yeux à la hâte. L'étrange petit sourire en coin de Sherlock réussissait toujours à fragiliser son propre self-control - dangereux. « Tu ne devrais pas y croire non plus. »

« Oh, je me suis joyeusement résigné à quitter un jour la réalité dans laquelle vivent le reste de mes semblables. »

« C'est Mycroft qui t'a convaincu de croire à ces conneries ? » Malgré tous ses efforts, John ne put réussir à dissimuler la colère dans sa voix.

Sherlock lui lança un nouveau coup d'œil. « Tu te prépares à défendre mon honneur - une fois de plus ? »

Bordel. Oh, il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il s'engage sur ce sujet. « Ton honneur n'a pas besoin d'être défendu. »

« Anderson se cache toujours à chaque fois que tu viens avec moi sur une scène de crime. »

Il y avait une joie dissimulée dans sa voix, un ravissement étouffé qui fit sourire John malgré lui ; il tourna la tête sous le prétexte de vérifier si une voiture arrivait lorsqu'ils traversèrent la rue suivante. « Je t'ai dit déjà qu'il s'agissait juste d'un malentendu. »

« Oh, oui, c'est ce que tu m'as dit. Je n'ai plus entendu personne de cette équipe murmurer le mot 'taré' depuis que vous avez eu ce _malentendu_, tous les deux. Tu me pardonneras de m'être trompé sur la cause de ce soudain silence. »

John haussa les épaules, évitant de croiser son regard. « Peut-être que Lestrade leur a dit quelque chose. »

Sherlock le surprit en éclatant de rire. « Lestrade. Vraiment, John. Tu peux faire mieux que ça. »

John garda les yeux fixés sur la porte du restaurant d'Angelo, qui se trouvait maintenant à un pâté de maison. « Rien de ce que je peux dire n'aurait eu d'effet sur Anderson. »

« Tu te sous-estimes, comme d'habitude. Tu peux être véritablement terrifiant quand tu t'y mets. John ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as remarqué que nous étions suivis ? »

John ne se retourna pas. « Je suppose que tu veux dire par quelqu'un d'autre que Mycroft. »

« Mmm. » Sherlock lui lança un regard de triomphe. « Nous avons des admirateurs. Un derrière et un sur le trottoir d'en face. »

John réduisit la distance qui les séparait, son bras effleurant celui de Sherlock. Sa main se referma sur la crosse de son arme, dans la poche de sa veste.

« Du calme », murmura Sherlock, souriant à nouveau. « Ils ne s'approchent pas pour l'instant. Ils ne font que nous observer. »

« La boîte ? »

« Mycroft est le seul à savoir que nous avons la boîte. »

« Sauf s'il n'a pas pris ses précautions. »

« Je suis choqué que tu fasses une telle suggestion. » Sherlock ouvrit la porte du restaurant, souriant de plus belle. « Après toi. »

John rentra dans le restaurant, scrutant avidement les visages des clients. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ; il était encore tôt et la salle était à moitié vide. Rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Ses observations furent bien vite interrompues par Angelo en personne, qui s'avançait vers eux les bras ouverts.

« Et vous voilà ! Mon couple préféré ! »

John retint un soupir. Quant à Sherlock, il permit au patron de lui donner une accolade amicale. « Notre table habituelle, Angelo ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, la table près de la fenêtre ! Là où vous avez passé votre premier rendez-vous. C'est tellement romantique. » Angelo les conduisit à la table en question, l'air absolument ravi. John s'empêcha de sourire ; quel drôle de monde devait être celui d'Angelo, si Sherlock Holmes y était considéré comme un romantique invétéré. « Une nouvelle affaire, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock s'assit avec une expression presque indulgente. « Dis-moi comment tu le sais. »

« Toi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir faim. Ton petit ami, oui. Je remarque ce genre de choses. Ah, la bougie ! » Angelo s'éclipsa, après avoir claqué des doigts en direction de la serveuse pour l'alerter de l'arrivée de ces nouveaux clients.

John se glissa à sa place habituelle et regarda au-dehors, cherchant des yeux leurs nouveaux admirateurs dans la lumière de la nuit tombante.

« L'homme sur le trottoir d'en face, avec une écharpe rouge et qui essaie de refaire ses lacets depuis une bonne minute et demie », fit Sherlock, imperturbable. « Et celui avec le pull atroce et les chaussettes de deux couleurs différentes qui vient de passer devant la porte d'Angelo pour la troisième fois. »

John hocha la tête ; il réussit à se retenir de dire à Sherlock à quel point il le trouvait brillant. Il regarda l'homme au pull violet et vert passer sur le trottoir avec une stupéfaction considérable. « Ils n'essaient pas vraiment d'être discrets, non ? J'aurais cru - »

« Tu ne le rectifies plus, maintenant », l'interrompit Sherlock sans hausser la voix.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil, surpris. « Angelo ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

« Ca ne te dérange plus ? »

« Ca ne m'a jamais dérangé. C'est juste que je ne sors pas avec toi, c'est tout. »

Sherlock haussa les sourcils. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as pris bien soin de te présenter à Sebastian en tant que mon collègue. »

John sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage. Cela remontait à presque un an auparavant ; il avait espéré que Sherlock aurait oublié. Mais il aurait dû savoir à quoi s'attendre. Ses mains eurent un sursaut incontrôlé lorsqu'il se souvint avec exactitude de cette rencontre ; même maintenant, rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'aller tordre le cou à cette pathétique excuse d'être humain. « Je ne me suis jamais excusé pour ça, non ? »

« Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, en fait. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'a tout de suite… mis mal à l'aise. » C'était la vérité.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Sébastian ? Il est relativement inoffensif. Certainement pas quelqu'un que j'aurais imaginé te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant en terrain dangereux. Sherlock était inhabituellement communicatif ce soir. « Je suppose qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un que je connaissais. Un espèce de connard sadique à l'esprit terriblement étroit, pour être honnête, et - »

« Et tu voulais éviter ses remarques désobligeantes ? »

« Je voulais t'éviter à _toi _d'avoir à subir ses remarques désobligeantes. A l'évidence, je ne me suis pas si bien débrouillé que ce que je croyais. »

« Oh, c'est… » Sherlock avait l'air sincèrement surpris. « Tu as cru que j'aurais pu être affecté par quelque chose venant de Sebastian Wilkes ? »

Le souvenir de l'expression de Sherlock durant cette conversation lui revint à l'esprit. _Bordel, bien sûr que c'est ce que je croyais - et j'y crois toujours d'ailleurs. Et j'irai avec joie lui mettre mon poing dans le visage si j'en ai l'occasion. _« Je ne te connaissais pas très bien, pas vrai ? »

Angelo revint avec la bougie, une bouteille de vin et deux verres. « C'est la maison qui offre, bien sûr. » Il leur fit un clin d'œil et se hâta de retourner en cuisine.

« De toute évidence non. » Sherlock sortit un briquet de sa poche et alluma la bougie. « Mais j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de dire. »

John déglutit et détourna les yeux. Oh, Sherlock éclairé par une bougie - on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que rien ne le rende encore plus séduisant qu'à son habitude, et pourtant… John fixa son attention sur la rue, à la recherche de leurs admirateurs, mais il ne les voyait nulle part.

Sherlock leur versa chacun un verre de vin. « Sous le porche, sur le trottoir en face. L'autre est parti au coin de la rue ; il surveille sûrement l'autre porte du restaurant, celle de derrière. » Il sortit la boîte de la poche de son manteau et l'examina à la lumière de la bougie.

John se pencha vers lui. « Sherlock, si c'est cette boîte qui les intéresse - »

« - alors je viens juste de confirmer que c'est bien nous qui l'avons », murmura Sherlock. « Ce qui nous assure une confrontation dans un très proche avenir. »

John réussit à retenir son grognement. Cet homme était profondément brillant, incroyablement courageux, et terriblement dangereux pour lui-même quand il n'avait pas eu de bonne affaire pour l'occuper depuis des jours. Si l'on ajoutait à cela sa propension à agacer son frère chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, John pouvait déjà prévoir quelques crânes fêlés et la série de questions des plus gênantes que ne manqueraient pas de leur poser les officiers de Scotland Yard, deux choses dont il pouvait tout à fait se passer. John sortit son portable de sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'envoie un texto à Mycroft. »

« Absolument pas. » Et Sherlock lui enleva le téléphone des mains. « Nous n'avons rien à lui dire, pour le moment. »

« On peut déjà lui dire qu'on est suivis, et que les tendances suicidaires de son frère viennent de refaire leur apparition. » John fit une tentative pour reprendre son portable, mais Sherlock l'avait déjà fait disparaître dans la poche de son manteau.

« Bois ton vin. » Sherlock leva son verre, et lui adressa de nouveau un sourire énigmatique. « Aux distractions qui nous attendent ce soir. »

John fit la grimace, et trinqua avec Sherlock. Bon, Echarpe Rouge et Pull Affreux ne semblaient certes pas constituer une si terrible menace. Aussi longtemps qu'ils les gardaient dans leur champ de vision, Sherlock et lui se tireraient probablement de leur future petite réunion sans encombre. « Dis-moi que tu es armé. »

« Bien sûr. » Sherlock but une gorgée de vin et fit un signe à la serveuse. « Tu as besoin de manger, John. Manger améliore toujours ton humeur. »

* * *

Sherlock était, à l'occasion, surpris du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à regarder John manger. Durant les derniers mois, c'était même devenu une sorte de passe-temps, et lui procurait une inexplicable sensation de bien-être. C'était parfaitement ridicule - comme si pour lui, tout allait pour le mieux si John Watson pouvait se nourrir correctement.

« Je préférerais ne pas être arrêté cette fois, Sherlock. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se mettre d'accord là-dessus, au moins ? » John leva sa fourchette de lasagnes vers sa bouche, et Sherlock ne put empêcher de laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa gorge. John avait une gorge fascinante.

« Hmmm ? » Il continuait de faire tourner la boîte entre ses doigts alors qu'il examinait le pull que John avait mis. Il était primordial de prêter une attention toute particulière à ce que John portait chaque jour ; cela lui offrait des indices précieux sur son état d'esprit, et l'état d'esprit de John était généralement étroitement relié à la qualité de la journée que Sherlock allait passer. Ce qui était, bien sûr, jusqu'ici un phénomène sur lequel il était terriblement peu documenté et il manquait cruellement de faits vérifiables sur la cause même de cet état de fait ; mais la corrélation était indiscutable, et ce cas exigeait que Sherlock l'étudie avec attention.

John eut une expression agacée. « Arrêté, Sherlock. Je préférerais ne pas être arrêté. »

« N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde ? Finis ton assiette, John. » Sherlock regarda avec satisfaction la dernière part de lasagne disparaître dans la bouche de son ami. « Comment c'était ? »

« Excellent, comme d'habitude. » John s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette et but une gorgée de vin. « Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas que j'envoie un texto à Mycroft ? »

« Absolument pas. Mycroft prendrait les choses en main, et il n'y aurait que lui qui pourrait s'amuser. Honnêtement, John, regarde-le. » Sherlock indiqua de la tête la direction d'Echarpe Rouge, qui s'était adossé à une porte sur le trottoir d'en face et fixait Sherlock et John sans ciller, comme s'il était bien déterminé à entrer dans le restaurant d'une seconde à l'autre. « C'est une honte. Une insulte à l'art de la filature. Il y a forcément une raison à cet étalage de maladresse. »

« J'en suis sûr, oui », répliqua John sur un ton maussade en sortant son porte-monnaire. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir étranglé par cette écharpe ou étouffé par le pull affreux de l'autre type. »

Sherlock sentit ses lèvres tressaillir. John réussissait à rendre plus intéressante même une affaire aussi ennuyeuse que celle-ci. Il laissa quelques billets sur la table et se leva, faisant taire d'un geste de la main les protestations de John. « Tu pourras m'inviter à dîner quand cette affaire sera terminée. »

« Ne crois pas que je vais l'oublier. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de John lui fit monter le rouge aux joues ; stupéfait par sa propre réaction, il se détourna rapidement et prit la direction de la cuisine. « Allez, viens. »

John eut un soupir exaspéré alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas et traversait à sa suite la salle du restaurant, maintenant bondée. « Dans l'allée de derrière ? Vraiment ? »

« Même ces crétins n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à nous en pleine rue. » Sherlock poussa la double porte et se retrouva brusquement plongé en plein milieu du chaos qui régnait en cuisine ; il adressa un signe à Angelo alors qu'il s'avançait déjà vers la porte de derrière.

« Ca fait un moment que je voulais te parler de tes tendances masochistes, Sherlock. »

John se glissa entre un flambé et Sherlock pour atteindre la porte le premier, et Sherlock sentit quelque chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier se serrer dans sa poitrine. John Watson, une fois de plus sur la brèche. « John », se hâta-t-il de dire en posant une main sur son épaule. « Ralentis. »

John lui lança un regard amusé par-dessus son épaule. « Je m'occupe de celui avec le pull. Je te préviens, c'est moi qui prend son pull - je le mettrai sur la prochaine scène de crime. » Et il ouvrit la porte.

Quelque chose poussa Sherlock à lui passer un bras autour des épaules et John trébucha sur le pas de la porte. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et se raccrocha à lui. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir », lui murmura John à l'oreille alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans l'allée.

« La spontanéité rend toujours une performance d'acteur plus crédible », murmura Sherlock en guise de réponse ; il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Si tu vomis sur mes chaussures cette fois, tu m'achètes une nouvelle paire », fit John d'une voix forte ; sans un bruit, il sortit son arme de la poche intérieure de sa veste. « Sherlock - »

L'attaque, qui survint de deux directions différentes, fut rapide et violente ; sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se produire, Sherlock se retrouva allongé sur les pavés et un homme entièrement vêtu de noir se précipita sur lui. Cheveux bruns ; les yeux bleus ; lèvres minces ; le nez un peu de travers ; les dents refaites ; eau de cologne assez chère ; silhouette mince mais athlétique ; légère odeur d'eau stagnante et de décomposition sur ses habits. Donnant un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac de son attaquant, il se retourna et en profita pour se relever ; il sortit son arme de sa poche et s'empressa de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de John. Il l'aperçut enfin quelques mètres plus loin ; John venait d'envoyer son adversaire au tapis avec un crochet du gauche particulièrement impressionnant.

Il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Comme un véritable crétin, même. Pas d'écharpe rouge, et pas de pull immonde - juste deux hommes qui connaissaient définitivement bien leur affaire. On s'était joué de lui. Levant son arme, il se retourna vers celui qui l'avait attaqué - et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il se retrouva aussitôt avec un couteau passé sous la gorge. L'homme qui le tenait lui sourit. « Donnez-moi votre flingue. »

Sherlock sourit à son tour. « Donnez-moi votre couteau. »

Son adversaire sourit de plus belle. « Pas mal. Je suis impressionné, vraiment. Mais… »

« Sherlock, tu veux que j'appelle les flics ? »

Oh, seigneur, et voilà Angelo. Du coin de l'œil, Sherlock l'aperçut qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de derrière, incertain ; la moitié de son personnel se trouvait derrière lui.

« Oh, oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop », répliqua John sur un ton irrité alors qu'il se baissait pour éviter un coup. « Ca nous donnerait un sacré coup de main, vous voyez. » Se déportant sur la gauche, il asséna avec un admirable enthousiasme un coup de revolver à son assaillant qui l'envoya à terre, à demi-conscient.

Sherlock sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'homme devant lui écarter les pans de son manteau ; un rapide coup d'œil lui confirma la présence d'un Browning dans sa poche intérieure. « Retournez à l'intérieur ! » ordonna vivement Sherlock à Angelo. Le couteau s'enfonça dans sa gorge lorsque ce dernier referma la porte qui donnait sur l'allée, et une main s'empara de son poignet et y appuya jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne puissent plus tenir son propre revolver. Il entendit l'arme tomber sur les pavés. Impressionnant. Gênant pour lui, mais impressionnant.

Se retournant vers lui, John se figea l'espace d'une seconde, juste une seconde ; Sherlock vit le soldat en lui - la façon dont il étudia la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la manière dont il se tenait. John leva alors son arme et se rapprocha d'eux. « Eloignez-vous de lui. Tout de suite. » Sherlock nota avec satisfaction qu'il avait eu raison ; John pouvait être tout à fait terrifiant quand la situation l'exigeait.

Cependant, au lieu de s'exécuter, leur ami au couteau força Sherlock à faire volte-face et lui donna un coup à l'arrière du genou avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il saisit alors Sherlock par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, l'incitant à exposer sa gorge. Sherlock pouvait sentir le couteau qui s'enfonçait imperceptiblement dans sa chair. Ah. Inattendu. Dents Refaites ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement. Une longue expérience de la violence, donc.

« Laissez tomber votre flingue. » La lame commença à s'enfoncer vraiment dans sa gorge, millimètre par millimètre. Sherlock plongea son regard dans celui de John, s'efforçant de garder une expression impassible. Si John pensait, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, qu'il était vraiment en danger, il était capable de prendre une de ces initiatives ridiculement courageuses dont il avait le secret. John Watson était, après tout, un homme ridiculement courageux. Sherlock essaya de hocher imperceptiblement la tête, mais son assaillant raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama John, s'approchant toujours. Au vu de la distance qui les séparaient maintenant, il n'aurait certainement aucun mal à faire exploser la boîte crânienne de Dents Refaites ; ce dernier aurait peut-être eu une meilleure chance de s'en sortir s'il avait utilisé Sherlock comme bouclier humain. « Je _vais_ tirer. »

« Bien sûr que vous allez le faire. » La voix de leur opposant était maîtrisée, calme même. « Et vous allez probablement me tuer ; votre adresse au tir est connue, docteur. La question est la suivante : pourrez-vous me tuer avant que je ne lui ouvre la carotide ? »

Intéressant. L'homme faisait reposer tout le succès de son entreprise sur le fait que John accorde plus d'importance à l'artère carotide de Sherlock qu'à sa propre protection, et soit donc prêt à abandonner son arme. Soit il s'agissait d'un idiot qui tentait sa chance au hasard, soit il avait non seulement eu accès à des informations au sujet de l'efficacité de John un revolver en main, mais aussi sur sa personnalité. Une fois de plus, une conclusion inattendue - et tout à fait déplaisante. La situation était bien plus dangereuse que le couteau qu'il avait sur la gorge ne le laissait deviner.

« Vas-y », dit-il, la voix rauque. Il y avait pire façon de mourir. _John, il y a de bien plus terribles façons de mourir. _Sherlock put voir l'homme que John avait assommé se relever tant bien que mal, et il sut qu'ils étaient sur le point de perdre l'avantage - aussi mince fut-il - qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement », fit Dents Refaites.

John eut un sourire amer, et abaissa son arme.

« Non », protesta Sherlock. La lame glissa à nouveau contre sa gorge, et il serra les dents.

« Envoyez-le par ici. »

John fit glisser son arme dans leur direction et leva les mains. « Très bien. Vous pouvez vous calmer maintenant. »

« A genoux. »

« Pour l'amour de - » Sherlock ravala un gémissement quand le couteau s'enfonça un peu plus.

John se laissa tomber à genoux comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé. « Arrêtez. Prenez juste ce que vous voulez et partez. »

« Pete, relève-toi et prends leurs flingues. »

John ne dit rien, et chercha le regard de Sherlock. L'homme blessé se releva - non sans peine - et tituba jusqu'à lui. John serra les dents et ne fit pas un geste alors qu'il s'approchait ; puis le criminel leva un pied et lui asséna un violent coup à l'estomac. John se laissa tomber sur les mains, haletant.

Sherlock eut un mouvement vers l'avant qu'il ne put retenir. « John - »

« Pete ! Leurs armes. »

Pete eut une grimace avant d'obéir ; alors qu'il s'emparait de leurs deux revolvers, Sherlock enregistra chaque élément de son apparence physique. Oh, oui, ils allaient sûrement se croiser de nouveau. Ne serait-ce que la boue sur ses bottes lui donnait déjà un indice pour le retrouver. Sherlock se raidit lorsque Pete revint vers John, l'arme de Sherlock dans sa poche, et pointa le canon de celle de John sur la tête de ce dernier avec une satisfaction évidente. Sherlock sentit ses mains tressaillir. Celui-là, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il le forcerait à ramper à ses pieds.

Il prit une brusque inspiration lorsque le couteau sur sa gorge disparut. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a ce que vous voulez. Laissez-le partir. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ? Enlevez votre manteau. »

Sherlock grimaça, mais fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Mycroft allait s'en donner à cœur joie, il n'allait jamais le laisser oublier une humiliation pareille. Il allait entendre parler de cet échec abyssal pendant des années. Il allait… Le regard de Sherlock s'égara sur John, à genoux, qui avait toujours du mal à respirer, et toute pensée concernant Mycroft s'évanouit aussitôt. John avait eu des doutes, et lui ne l'avait pas écouté. Il aurait dû, pourtant. John avait un très bon instinct, excellent même ; Sherlock avait commencé depuis un moment à se fier de plus en plus souvent à lui. Et ce soir, il s'était montré trop insouçiant, et John en avait payé le prix.

Sherlock entendit au loin le son des sirènes qui se rapprochait ; et pour une fois il s'en réjouit, même si les conséquences de cette débâcle allaient sans aucun doute se révèler des plus humiliantes.

« Qu'est-ce vous avez fait avec cette boîte ? »

Sherlock tourna la tête et vit Dents Refaites mettre son manteau de côté, avant de commencer à tourner et retourner la boîte de bois entre ses doigts ; il appuya en plusieurs endroits, essaya d'en déplacer plusieurs morceaux, mais il ne réussit pas à obtenir de meilleurs résultats que Sherlock.

« Rien. » Du coin de l'œil, Sherlock vit John lever la tête, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. _Oui John, au moins la stupidité de ton ami ne va pas mettre la nation en danger. _

« Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Quelle est la notion qui vous échappe dans le mot 'rien' ? Je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, moi non plus. »

« Elle s'ouvrait très bien la semaine dernière. »

« Ce sont des aveux ? »

« C'est un faux », fit sèchement Pete.

« Non », murmura Dents Refaites, passant ses doigts sur le dessous de la boîte.

Sherlock s'efforça de supprimer toute trace de satisfaction de ses traits. Donc les marques qu'il avait remarquées sur le bois avaient leur importance, après tout. Il avait dit à Mycroft -

« Très bien. Bon, on y va. » Sherlock reconnut le son de menottes qu'on sortait d'une poche. « Enlève la veste de celui-là et mets-lui ça. » Les menottes s'élevèrent dans les airs et Pete les rattrapa au vol.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui », dit immédiatement Sherlock, le regard fixé sur Pete qui forçait John à retirer sa veste. « Il ne sait absolument rien de tout - »

« On va où ? » demanda Pete, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il mit les bras de John dans son dos et le menotta. John redressa les épaules ; il avait bien trop l'allure d'un homme qui se rendrait à son exécution aux yeux de Sherlock.

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Laissez-le - »

« Dans un endroit où on pourra tranquillement faire notre boulot. » En dépit de l'agacement que lui inspirait l'indifférence des deux autres hommes face à ce qu'il disait, Sherlock se sentit ridiculement soulagé quand le deuxième homme lui passa les menottes aux poignets et le força à se lever. Pendant un terrible instant, il avait pensé qu'ils n'allaient emmener que John.

« Pas dans ton trou à rats, mec. Il t'a dit de pas improviser, Cullen, t'as pas écou - »

« Ta gueule ! Fais-le monter dans la voiture. »

Cullen.

Sherlock avait déjà entendu ce nom récemment. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom… Le fil de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu lorsqu'il vit John se faire entraîner plus loin dans l'allée. « Vous n'avez pas besoin du Dr Watson », répéta-t-il avec acharnement. « En fait, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous du tout. Aucun de nous n'est capable d'ouvrir cette boîte. »

« J'espère pour vous que vous vous trompez. » Cullen le poussa brutalement pour le faire avancer.

Plissant les yeux, il vit que Pete était occupé à plaquer John contre la portière d'une voiture garée un peu plus loin dans l'allée sombre. Il ouvrit le coffre.

Oh, seigneur, le coffre d'une voiture - encore. C'était plus que cliché - carrément ennuyeux, en fait. Ou cela l'aurait été, si John ne venait pas quasiment de se faire balancer à l'intérieur par un abruti que Sherlock allait à n'en pas douter forcer à ramper à ses pieds dans moins de - non, pas vingt-quatre heures… avant le foutu lever du soleil. Sherlock se retint de tressaillir quand il entendit le corps de John heurter le fond du coffre. Oh oui, il allait les faire ramper. Tous les deux.

Sherlock retint le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Très certainement une voiture volée, mais l'information pouvait toujours servir.

« Allez hop, à l'intérieur. » Cullen le força à se pencher, puis lui prit les jambes, et le poussa dans le coffre. Sherlock tomba la tête la première sur John. Et voilà que s'envolaient les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité. Que le lever du soleil aille se faire foutre ; il les aurait à ses pieds avant minuit.

« Salut », dit John ; il eut un sourire tendu, mais sans aucun doute amusé. La gorge de Sherlock se serra, sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. John Watson, une fois de plus sur la brèche.

Le coffre fut bientôt refermé dans un claquement et ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans les ténèbres. Le moteur fut allumé, et bientôt la voiture se mit en route - dans la direction opposée à celle des bruits de sirènes qui se rapprochaient. Sherlock se dégagea de John et s'allongea tant bien que mal à côté de lui.

« Dis-moi, John », fit-il au bout d'un moment, avec une certaine hésitation. « Est-ce que tu as déjà regretté de m'avoir rencontré ? »

John eut un petit rire. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. »

« John - »

« Non, vraiment, alors qu'on vient de passer une soirée si charmante. »

« Je me suis complètement trompé au sujet de cette affaire depuis - »

« Même les dieux doivent descendre de l'Olympe de temps en temps. Bordel, tu saignes toujours à la gorge. Tu peux - »

« C'est superficiel. Tu aurais dû tirer. »

« Est-ce que je peux te faire remarquer… »

« Non », fit Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur, sachant très bien ce que l'idiot qui lui servait d'ami était sur le point de dire.

« … qu'avoir dit à Angelo de rentrer à l'intérieur pour que personne ne soit blessé a donné à l'artiste auquel nous avons donné le nom de Pull Affreux l'opportunité de te désarmer ? » La voix de John était affectueuse et taquine - le résultat, sans aucun doute, de son illusion persistante selon laquelle Sherlock Holmes était un homme bien meilleur que ce qu'il n'était en vérité.

« Tu aurais pu l'avoir. »

« Et il pouvait te tuer toi. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

John garda le silence pendant un instant. « Il avait ce regard. Lorsqu'un homme sait vraiment se servir d'un couteau, il a une façon particulière de le tenir. Lorsqu'il aime s'en servir. »

Mycroft lui avait offert la possibilité de lire le dossier militaire de John, une fois. Sherlock avait eu une moue dédaigneuse et lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il voulait savoir au sujet de John, il pouvait tout à fait le découvrir par lui-même. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

« Il t'aurait ouvert la carotide. Ce n'était plus juste à propos de la boîte. Il voulait - »

« Me mettre à genoux. »

« Pas juste toi. Ca n'a rien de personnel. Intime, mais pas personnel. »

John avait tellement baissé la voix que Sherlock avait du mal à l'entendre, par-dessus le son du moteur et de la circulation ; il pencha la tête vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche celle de John. « Tu es en train de décrire un interrogateur. »

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

« Ce n'est pas un ancien militaire. »

« Non. »

« Ni un de ceux du MI-6, ceux-là - »

« Sûrement quelqu'un qui travaille en freelance. »

« Oui, ça expliquerait - » Sherlock s'interrompit, brusquement conscient du souffle erratique de John et du rythme bien trop rapide de son cœur. Oh, seigneur. Bordel. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu le dossier de ses états de service ? « John. Je vais te sortir de là. Je vais - »

« Nous », le coupa John.

« Quoi ? »

« Nous. Tu vas nous sortir de là. C'est ce que tu voulais dire, non ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais dire. »

John prit la main de Sherlock. « Il tourne en rond. »

« Pour essayer de nous perdre. Ca ne fait rien, je sais très bien où il va. »

« Vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Rive nord, près du pont de Blackfriars. Il a passé pas mal de temps dans les égouts là-bas, ces derniers temps. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, Sherlock », fit John en baissant à nouveau la voix. « On ne peut pas le laisser nous emmener là-bas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

Comme si elle les avait entendus, la pluie se mit justement à tomber.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **: Lanning

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40000 en français ; cette partie fait environ 8000 mots.

**Disclaimer** : Une fois de plus, rien ne m'appartient !

**Résumé **:Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes de la traductrice **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la deuxième partie de cette traduction, et je la poste ce soir en l'honneur d'**Hanako Hayashi** parce qu'elle est adorable. Voilà ! Oh, btw. Ce chapitre risque d'être assez éprouvant pour vous si vous avez à peu près la même personnalité qu'un Bisounours (ce dont je doute si vous vous retrouvez dans ce fandom, mais sait-on jamais).

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre (vous pouvez me laisser votre adresse mail si vous n'avez pas de compte sur ce site, you know), merci à mon beta-pokémon génialissime, **F.**, et bonne lecture !

**Point culture du jour **: La **Fleet** est une rivière de Londres ; à l'origine elle coulait à l'ouest de la City et se jetait dans la Tamise dont elle est un affluent au niveau du pont de Blackfriars (vous vous souvenez du chapitre précédent ?), mais elle est recouverte depuis le XVIIIème siècle et ne coule plus maintenant que dans les égouts/les tunnels sous la ville. Elle a donné son nom à la **Fleet Street**, une des plus grandes artères londoniennes (où se trouvaient traditionnellement les sièges des journaux anglais), qui relie la cité de Westminster à la City et dont le tracé est parallèle à la Tamise.

Oh, et pour les lectrices et lecteurs plus jeunes, qui ne s'en souviennent sûrement pas : **Bagram **est une ville d'Afghanistan, capitale de la province de Kapisa, et tristement connue à cause du centre d'emprisonnement qu'y avaient installé les forces armées américaines après l'invasion de 2001. Les méthodes d'interrogatoire y étaient semblables à celles de Guantanamo, dirons-nous - en 2002, deux prisonniers afghans qui ont été par la suite reconnus innocents y sont morts des suites des tortures qu'ils y ont subies.

Quant à **Abu Ghraib/Abou Ghraib**, il s'agit d'une ville en Irak, et une prison semblable à celle de Bagram y avait été installée par les mêmes forces américaines. L'existence de cette prison et des méthodes d'interrogatoire qu'on y utilisait ont provoqué un autre scandale international en 2004/2005 ; des photos ont fuité sur internet où on voyait des soldats américains se prendre en photo alors qu'ils torturaient des prisonniers ou souillaient leurs cadavres. (Sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, il est beau le respect de la convention de Genève !)

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

John n'avait été enfermé qu'une seule fois dans le coffre d'une voiture auparavant. Il avait six ans à l'époque, et bien évidemment on ne l'avait pas passé à tabac juste avant ni menotté, alors son expérience ne l'aidait pas vraiment à mieux appréhender la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait présentement. Il avait froid, il faisait noir et le bruit était insupportable ; chaque nid-de-poule semblait avoir été créé pour accentuer un peu plus la douleur permanente qu'il ressentait à l'épaule, celle où il avait été blessé lorsqu'il avait servi en Afghanistan. Poussant un soupir, il s'efforça de trouver une position plus confortable.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés », murmura Sherlock.

Bordel, mais comment faisait Sherlock pour rester aussi calme ? Rien ne paraissait le perturber. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce que la moitié du courage de Sherlock, John n'aurait certainement pas à fournir un tel effort pour s'efforcer de garder son dernier repas à sa place dans son estomac.

« Dis-moi - comment tu le sais ? » Il avait besoin d'entendre sa voix. Vraiment besoin.

Sherlock lui répondit immédiatement, lui parlant des différences entre les bruits de la circulation et des piétons et de la pluie sur le bitume, des nuances du revêtement du sol ; il lui expliqua comment il se repérait grâce aux odeurs d'égoût, au nombre de minutes et au son qu'une voiture de cette marque et de modèle faisait en passant sur un pont sous la pluie. C'était magnifique. Eblouissant. Même menotté et blessé et en route pour dieu seul savait où, Sherlock continuait à faire ses déductions. Seigneur, il était l'homme le plus brillant, le plus merveilleux que John ait jamais rencontré et tout ce que John pouvait voir, c'était cette lame de couteau qui avait failli le faire taire pour toujours.

« John. » Sherlock lui donna un petit coup de tête.

John reprit son souffle. « Désolé. J'étais en train de réfléchir. »

« A un plan, j'espère. »

« Un plan ? » John faillit éclater de rire. « Les plans, c'est toi qui t'en occupes. »

« Apparemment non. Tu es sûr que tu veux suivre un de mes plans après le désastre de ce soir ? »

« Sherlock, cette humilité soudaine de ta part est - »

« Rafraîchissante ? » suggéra Sherlock, l'air amusé.

« J'allais dire sacrément perturbante, mais comme tu veux. Des idées ? »

« Nos options sont limitées. »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. »

« Si on essaie de s'enfuir, ils vont tirer. »

« Oui. »

« Si l'un de nous deux prend la fuite pendant que l'autre occupe leur atten - »

« Qui prendrait la fuite ? Et réponds-moi honnêtement. »

« Il s'agit d'un plan hypothétique, John. »

« Qui prend la fuite, selon ton plan hypothétique ? »

« Tu m'as demandé - »

« Parce que si c'est moi, tu as raison, tes plans sont vraiment les pires que j'aie jamais entendus. »

« Je suis ouvert aux suggestions. » Sherlock donnait l'impression de devoir se forcer à ne pas éclater de rire. Seigneur, il voulait _rire_. John avait envie de l'embrasser.

« Je n'en ai aucune. On va devoir improviser. Parce que s'il nous emmène dans les égouts - » John laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« S'il nous fait descendre - »

« Ce n'est pas une option. »

« S'il nous force à descendre, on peut essayer de gagner du temps. Il veut qu'on lui ouvre la boîte. Alors je le laisserai me persuader de l'ouvrir. »

« Et si tu n'arrives pas à l'ouvrir ? »

« Alors les choses deviendront intéressantes », se contenta de répondre Sherlock. « Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft nous trouve. »

« Mycroft. Ton plan, c'est Mycroft. »

« Dans l'essentiel, oui. A moins qu'une autre opportunité ne se présente. Il est possible qu'ils fassent une erreur. »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas en forme ce soir, pas vrai ? »

« Ne sous-estime pas Mycroft. Il a un nombre de ressources qui te surprendrait. »

John déglutit. « Je pense que Cullen pourrait te surprendre _toi_. »

« Est-ce que nos chances de survie sont meilleures si on essaie de s'enfuir ? »

« Non. Mais il y a bien des façons de mourir, et certaines sont - » John ne put aller plus loin. Il prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de pouvoir reprendre sa phrase, mais il sentit la tête de Sherlock contre la sienne.

« John. On essaiera de s'enfuir, si nous en avons l'occasion. »

« D'accord », murmura John.

« Et si on ne peut pas, je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas tomber une fois de plus. »

John s'efforça de comprendre. « Tu ne m'as jamais - »

« Chut. » Sherlock tourna la tête, écoutant avec attention les bruits qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur. « On ralentit. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber », souffla John. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisserais - »

« Shh. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ne pense même pas à faire quelque chose d'idiot. »

La voiture ne tarda pas à s'immobiliser complètement.

« Sherlock », siffla John. Dieu seul savait ce que ce crétin avait en tête. « Ne pense pas à - »

Sherlock se tourna vers lui, prit une petite inspiation, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe. Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le coffre fut brutalement ouvert et deux paires de mains attrapèrent Sherlock par les bras et le hissèrent à l'extérieur. John s'efforça de se redresser en position assise, clignant des yeux pour chercher à s'habituer à la pluie qui tombait, et vit Sherlock se faire jeter au sol et atterrir à plat ventre dans la boue.

John tenta de se mettre à genoux et passa une jambe par-dessus le bord du coffre avant que Cullen ne le hisse à l'extérieur et ne le jette sans ménagement à côté de Sherlock, ce qui lui allait très bien. C'était exactement l'endroit où il voulait être. John leva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour essayer de voir ce qui l'entourait, mais il faisait nuit noire et la pluie tombait plus drue que jamais ; il ne pouvait rien distinguer au-delà d'un ou deux mètres. Apparemment, ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la cour d'une quelconque maison abandonnée, mais John pouvait toujours entendre le bruit de la circulation - de toute évidence, ils étaient encore en ville.

Cullen s'accroupit devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Une expression qui ne lui allait pas du tout, d'ailleurs. « Une idée de où nous sommes ? »

« Warner Street, Clerkenwell », répondit immédiatement Sherlock. « Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il y a un pub assez sympathique au coin de la rue, et une autre propriété abandonnée un peu plus loin - où votre ami Pete s'apprête probablement à aller abandonner la voiture que vous avez volée après avoir été boire une pinte. » Pete s'immobilisa, sur le point de quitter le siège conducteur. « Une bonne idée, parce que celle où nous sommes est un peu trop près de la bouche d'égout que vous utilisez comme entrée de votre repaire secret. »

Malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, John dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'expression de Cullen était impayable ; cela valait presque le coup d'affronter sa colère - qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à éclater.

Cullen s'agenouilla près de John, avant de sortir quelque chose de la poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Oh, merde », fit John, déjà épuisé, alors que Cullen lui enfonçait la seringue dans la nuque. Parfois, il détestait avoir raison. Il n'eut pas aussi mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait ; ce n'était de toute évidence pas la première fois que Cullen avait à se servir d'une aiguille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez injecté ? John ? » Sherlock essaya de ramper jusqu'à lui, mais Cullen se retourna et lui enfonça la tête dans la boue.

« La même chose qu'à vous. »

John eut le temps de voir Cullen enfoncer sans ménagement la seringue dans le cou de Sherlock. Ce dernier tressaillit, mais ne détourna pas les yeux du visage de John.

Cullen se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Sherlock : « Juste un petit avertissement. Couper la langue de quelqu'un prend moins d'une seconde. »

Sherlock resta impassible. « Moins d'une demi-seconde, en fait. Si l'homme qui tient la lame sait ce qu'il fait. »

Oh, seigneur. John essaya de dire quelque chose, mais sans succès ; ses yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer malgré lui.

« John. » Le murmure de Sherlock fut la dernière chose qui lui parvint avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'obscurité. « Rappelle-toi. Tu me dois encore un dîner. »

* * *

Il avait peut-être été un peu trop optimiste lorsqu'il avait estimé qu'il pourrait supporter quarante-deux minutes des traitements que Cullen voulait lui infliger pour le persuader d'ouvrir la boîte. Cullen était vraiment très adroit avec un couteau, et il devenait maintenant évident que quarante-deux minutes était un temps qui dépassait de loin ses capacités de résistance physique. Cullen n'avait commencé que depuis vingt-six minutes, et déjà il envisageait la possibilité qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se montrer plus prudent.

Cela dit, cette épreuve était nécessaire. Cullen se serait douté de quelque chose si Sherlock avait simplement accepté tout de suite d'ouvrir la boîte après avoir affirmé qu'il en était incapable. Son raisonnement avait été parfaitement logique.

Mais John n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Et John ne pouvait certainement pas le voir dans cet état : à peine capable de contrôler ses propres cordes vocales et se répétant à voix basse la table périodique des éléments comme un fou furieux. Si John ne s'était douté ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant de ce qu'il avait voulu dire par 'le laisser me persuader d'ouvrir la boîte', il aurait été horrifié. Il aurait même refusé cette idée, parce que c'était John, John et son sens moral à toute épreuve. Mais le sens moral n'avait aucune chance face à un homme comme Cullen. John s'était trompé sur un point ; il n'y avait absolument rien chez ce monstre qui pouvait surprendre Sherlock.

Sherlock pressa la joue contre le poteau de métal rouillé auquel il avait été attaché, et serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit de nouveau le couteau de Cullen s'enfoncer dans son dos. Très bien. Il en avait assez. « Donnez-moi la boîte », murmura-t-il, la gorge sèche.

« 'Donnez-moi la boîte', c'est _tout _? »

Rien de nouveau. Sherlock avait appris l'humiliation des mains d'un maître en la matière.

« Donnez-moi la boîte, s'il vous plait. »

Cullen eut un petit rire et posa son couteau. « Gentil garçon. » Il se redressa et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. « Maintenant, regarde-moi. »

Sherlock se força à se redresser, braqua son regard droit sur le portable de Cullen, et s'efforça de ne pas ciller lorsque le flash se déclencha. « A qui vous les envoyez ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je les envoie à quelqu'un ? C'est pour ma collection privée. » Cullen plongea à nouveau la main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit le casse-tête de bois qu'il lança à Sherlock.

Sherlock l'attrapa tant bien que mal et commença, méthodiquement, à jouer avec les différentes sections dont le puzzle était composé. « Vous n'arrêtez pas de bouger parce que vous cherchez du signal, ce qui doit être assez difficile à trouver ici - nous sommes sous terre. Conclusion : vous êtes en train d'envoyer et de recevoir des textos. »

Cullen leva la tête et le dévisagea fixement. L'antique lampe à pétrole qu'il avait choisie d'utiliser pour éclairer la pièce projetait sur son visage des ombres terriblement définies ; elle découpait ses traits avec une netteté que les éclairages modernes auraient été incapables de reproduire. Sherlock était insensible à de tels effets de mise en scène, mais les efforts que Cullen avait déployés pour instaurer une telle ambiance donnaient une idée assez précise de son état d'esprit. « Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu remarques trop de choses, le taré ? »

« Fréquemment. Est-ce que vous allez me répondre ? »

Cullen sourit. « A l'homme qui m'a engagé. Mais tu l'avais déjà deviné, non ? »

« Je ne devine jamais, je fais des déductions. J'imagine que votre employeur n'est pas très satisfait de vous, en ce moment. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Cullen glissa le téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea nonchalamment vers les caisses de bois qui lui servaient de table pour ses instruments. Ses nombreux instruments.

Sherlock haussa presque les épaules, mais se retint. « Vous avez été embauché pour retrouver la boîte et ce qu'elle contient, non pour satisfaire vos envies personnelles. »

« Mon employé et moi avons beaucoup de goûts en commun. » Cullen se saisit d'une cravache et l'examina avec attention. « Tu l'intéresses beaucoup, au fait. Il m'a dit pas mal de choses à ton sujet. »

« Vraiment ? Quelle délicate attention de sa part. » Si Cullen mentait, il le faisait avec beaucoup de talent.

Un murmure incohérent provenant de la direction de John attira l'attention de Sherlock. John remuait sur le sol, essayant de toute évidence de se dégager de la vieille machinerie rouillée à laquelle il était menotté. Oh, seigneur. Il était trop tôt. Sherlock se déplaça imperceptiblement sur la gauche, juste assez pour que John ne puisse pas voir son dos. C'était le dernier de ses soucis, mais au moins il était sûr de lui épargner une telle vue. Cullen n'en avait certainement pas fini avec lui, et John... John allait le voir faire.

Bien sûr. Il avait été absurde de sa part de penser qu'il pourrait lui épargner un tel spectacle ; il semblait ses idées prenait une tournure de plus en plus absurde ces derniers temps.

« Oh, regarde, le doctor est en train de se réveiller. » Sherlock se raidit quand Cullen se rendit auprès de John et passa la cravache sous son menton pour le forcer à lever la tête. « Bienvenue parmi nous, John. »

John battit des paupières pendant un instant, avant de les ouvrir définitivement. Il fixa Cullen, les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées, désorienté. Il prit une brève inspiration. « Cullen. » De toute évidence, il avait du mal à parler.

« Oh, tu t'es souvenu de mon nom. Comme c'est mignon. Maintenant, regarde bien, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me répéter. »

Cullen se releva et s'éloigna de John, et Sherlock put recommencer à respirer normalement. Il devait retenir l'attention de Cullen. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que ce dernier se concentre sur lui, parce que l'idée de ce maniaque posant les mains sur John lui était intolérable. Sherlock le dévisagea quand Cullen revint vers lui. « Je suppose que cet employeur si aimable n'a pas - »

Cullen se retourna et lui asséna un enthousiaste revers de cravache en travers du dos. Sherlock laissa tomber le puzzle qu'il tenait toujours à la main ; il s'efforça de retenir un cri mais n'y réussit pas tout à fait, et il lutta pour remettre en place ses défenses. Avant qu'il n'ait pu récupérer, Cullen lui donna un nouveau coup. Et un autre. « Quelle indiscrétion. Ce n'est pas très poli, Sherlock. C'est comme parler de s'envoyer en l'air pendant le petit-déjeuner. Personne ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, taré. »

Sherlock entendit John prendre une brusque inspiration, et détourna le visage ; il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. _Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot, ne le laisse pas voir -_

« Oh, non, ne sois pas timide ! » Cullen attrapa Sherlock par les cheveux et le força à tourner à nouveau le visage vers John. « Je suis sûr que John a envie de te voir, après avoir dormi si longtemps. Il a manqué une grande partie de notre petit jeu. » Il recommença à le frapper avec plus d'énergie que ce à quoi s'était attendu Sherlock, étant donné que Cullen les avait sans doute portés tous les deux, John et lui, jusqu'ici tout seul. Pete ne s'était pas montré jusqu'à maintenant, en tout cas, et… et… ce qui lui restait de pensées cohérentes s'envola. Il s'efforça de se concentrer à nouveau, mais il se trouva réduit à balbutier des syllabes incohérentes - et qui ne ressemblaient plus du tout à la table périodique, qui plus est.

« Arrêtez. » John donnait l'impression d'avoir la gorge encore plus sèche que lui. « Laissez-le tranquille ! Putain, comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'il vous ouvre cette boîte si vous le tuez ? »

« Le tuer ? » Cullen fit une pause. « Bien sûr que non, je ne vais pas le tuer, John. Voilà qui serait contre-productif. » Il sortit à nouveau son portable. « Regarde-moi, Sherlock. »

Sherlock leva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne regarda pas Cullen - non, il tourna les yeux vers John. Il avait besoin de le voir. John lui rendit son regard sans un mot, les traits contractés par la douleur, comme si Cullen l'avait lui aussi frappé. Cette empathie, caractéristique de son côté de médecin, pourrait bien vite avoir raison de John dans une situation telle que celle-ci, mais voir son expression donnait à Sherlock l'impression d'avoir pris une bouffée d'air frais.

« J'ai dit, regarde-moi ! » Cullen lui asséna un autre coup, et Sherlock tressaillit avant de lui obéir. Cullen prit une nouvelle photo.

« Espèce - de - pervers. »

Sherlock retint un grognement. Eh bien, au moins John avait retrouvé l'usage complet de ses cordes vocales. Avant que Sherlock n'ait eu le temps d'essayer d'arranger les choses, Cullen se dirigea vers John et passa le bout de sa foutue cravache sous son menton.

« C'était très malpoli », fit Cullen d'une voix doucereuse.

« C'était surtout approprié », répliqua John. « Laissez-le tranquille. »

« John », l'interrompit brusquement Sherlock.

Le téléphone de Cullen bipa, et Sherlock retint son souffle. Jusqu'à quel point exactement l'employeur de Cullen le contrôlait-il ? Si cet homme était bien celui que Sherlock suspectait, peut-être que ses remontrances suffiraient, peut-être que sa colère serait assez pour empêcher Cullen d'aller trop loin. Pour que John reste en vie.

Cullen dévisagea John l'espace d'une seconde, puis lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la projeta contre le tuyau en métal rouillé derrière John. Ce dernier s'écroula immédiatement, inconscient.

Sherlock se précipita en avant, incapable de se maîtriser. « John - »

« Continue ton boulot, toi. » Cullen se leva et marcha jusqu'au tunnel qu'on pouvait apercevoir à l'entrée de la pièce et par lequel ils étaient arrivés, et sortit son portable. « Et apprends donc les bonnes manières à ton ami. »

* * *

« John. »

John tressaillit. Oh bordel, il aurait préféré qu'on le décapite. Il chercha dans sa mémoire une explication à la douleur qu'il ressentait à la tête, et se souvint brusquement de ce qui s'était passé. « Oh. »

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sherlock était assis à deux mètres de lui, les bras passés autour de ce qui ressemblait à un tuyau qui devait dater de l'ère victorienne et les poignets menottés. Sa chemise était roulée en boule sur le sol un peu loin. Il avait l'air d'être en mauvais état - mais, merci seigneur, au moins il était vivant. « Sherlock. » Le reste de ses souvenirs lui revint en mémoire, et il se pencha en avant - trop vite. « Aïe. Merde. Ca va ? »

« Tu me demandes comment _je_ vais ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? » Sa respiration était un peu trop rapide pour passer pour tout à fait normale. « Il aurait pu te tuer. »

« Ne crie pas, s'il te plait. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. » John cligna des yeux pour essayer d'éclaircir sa vision. « Est-ce que je dois répéter ma question ou est-ce que tu vas me répondre ? »

Sherlock lui adressa un regard exaspéré. « C'est superficiel. »

« Je préfère être clair - tu comprends bien que 'superficiel' ne veut pas dire 'toute blessure non-mortelle' ? »

« Ne provoque plus Cullen. Tu m'as bien compris ? »

John détourna les yeux. Hors de question. « Parfaitement. Où sommes-nous ? »

« Une des salles des machines, sur le réseau de vannes anti-inondations de la Fleet. Pas très loin de Fleet Street, en fait. »

« En plein orage. »

« Oh, oui. »

John fit la grimace. « Génial. Est-ce que Cullen sait ce qui risque de nous arriver ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Il n'est pas londonien, et assez étrangement je n'ai pas une folle envie de le prévenir. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? »

« Parti écouter la voix de son maître. »

John le dévisagea, mais ne lui posa aucune question. Sherlock savait, forcément - bordel, Sherlock avait forcément deviné à qui ce connard de Cullen était en train de parler.

« Ils n'ont pas arrêté de s'envoyer des textos », continua Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur la porte. « Je pense que Cullen a pris son employeur par surprise avec cette petite mésaventure. »

« Lui, il voulait juste la boîte. »

« Je pense, oui. Cullen a essayé de le calmer, tout à l'heure. »

John eut une brusque envie de vomir. « Avec les photos. »

« Mmm. Il a dit qu'ils avaient des goûts communs. » Sherlock sortit brusquement de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers lui. « Maintenant, je veux que tu m'écoutes. »

« Ne commence pas », fit John à voix basse. « Juste… ne dis rien. »

Sherlock se pencha vers lui. « Tu as besoin de savoir comment faire pour qu'il ne te tue pas. »

« Je sais exactement comment faire pour survivre. » John essaya de garder son calme - sans succès. « C'est garder quelqu'un d'autre en vie que je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Pour l'amour de dieu, _Sherlock_, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Sherlock prit une inspiration hésitante, avant de s'immobiliser. Dans le silence qui suivit, John perçut à son tour ce que son ami avait dû entendre ; les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui marchait dans le tunnel inondé. « Il revient », murmura Sherlock. « John - »

« Le puzzle », murmura John à son tour.

Sherlock serra les dents et reprit la boîte qu'il avait laissée par terre. John se fit la promesse de briser ce foutu casse-tête en mille morceaux dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Cullen s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et les dévisagea tous les deux. « Alors, on se crie dessus ? Une petite dispute de couple, c'est ça ? »

John garda les yeux baissés sur les mains de Sherlock, qui couraient avec dextérité sur le bois. Cullen avança à nouveau de quelque pas et s'arrêta près de Sherlock. « On dirait que tu ne fais pas beaucoup de progrès, Sherlock. »

« Non, en effet », répondit ce dernier, imperturbable.

« Je suis déçu. » Cullen jeta un coup d'œil à John. « Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu criais, John ? Toi aussi, il te déçoit ? »

« Non. » John ne daigna pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

« Personne ne peut t'en vouloir, John. Tu es là, ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, et le grand Sherlock Holmes n'arrive pas à résoudre un puzzle créé à la base pour des enfants à l'intelligence modérément développée. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il n'essaie pas vraiment de l'ouvrir, et qu'il se fiche complètement de ce que je vais te faire. »

« Je ne m'en fiche pas du tout », murmura Sherlock sans lever les yeux de la boîte. John espéra que cette déclaration était exclusivement destinée à Cullen - parce que l'idée que Sherlock ne sache pas que John le considérait comme capable de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un lui serrait la gorge.

« Oui, c'est normal d'essayer de mentir dans ce genre de situation ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il éprouvait vraiment des sentiments. Ce type n'est pas normal. »

« Bagram ? Ou Abu Ghraib ? » demanda John, tournant juste assez la tête pour regarder Cullen droit dans les yeux.

Cullen haussa les sourcils. « Oh, très bien, John. Vraiment très bien. »

« Vous avez été renvoyé, c'est ça ? Normal. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, de nos jours. Pas comme au bon vieux temps. Même un pauvre connard qui travaille en freelance ne peut plus s'amuser sans qu'un crétin ne le dénonce à sa hiérarchie. »

Le sourire de Cullen était glacial. « Sherlock, tu as cinq minutes. Sinon, je te coupe une main. »

Sherlock serra les dents, et s'abstint de répondre. John ferma les yeux une seconde pour essayer de se concentrer. Ce _branleur_ et son employeur se ressemblaient étrangement. Le fait que l'un préfère les égouts et l'autre les costumes de soie n'y changeait rien. Une balle dans la tête, c'était tout ce qu'ils méritaient.

Cullen eut un petit rire. « Tu devrais te voir, John. Tu as envie de me tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » C'était un soulagement de le dire enfin à haute voix. Cullen avait dû être un interrogateur très doué, prometteur même, avant qu'il ne commence à se laisser trop souvent emporter. John vit les mains de Sherlock tressaillir, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses tentatives méthodiques pour ouvrir le casse-tête de bois.

« Un meurtre, John ? Tu crois que tu pourrais vraiment faire ça ? »

« J'ai descendu des hommes meilleurs que vous. »

Cullen eut un nouvel éclat de rire, et s'accroupit devant lui. « Sans aucun doute. Mais pour lui ? Tu vis avec lui. Tu sais comment il est. »

« Oui. » John jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de l'épaule de Cullen et regarda Sherlock, qui venait de relever la tête, droit dans les yeux. « Je sais exactement comment il est. »

« Vraiment, John. Si tu sais comment ouvrir cette boîte et que tu ne veux pas me le dire simplement par loyauté envers la reine et la patrie ou envers _Sherlock Holmes _- eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps que tu parles. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Au bon vieux temps, on l'aurait euthanasié. »

Oh. John respira plus facilement. Oh, Cullen venait de lui rendre les choses bien plus faciles. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire ; puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus, il se redressa et asséna à Cullen un coup de pied en plein dans l'entrejambe. Cullen rugit et se plia en deux, agrippant à deux mains ses parties génitales.

« Et au bon vieux temps, vous auriez été castré », l'informa John d'un ton égal. « Bienvenue au XXIème siècle. »

Un bruit soudain résonna dans la salle : Sherlock venait une nouvelle fois de laisser tomber la boîte, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. « John », fit-il, la voix rauque.

« Je vais te _tuer _! Putain, je-vais-te-_tuer _! » Cullen fit plusieurs tentatives pour se relever, mais sans succès.

« Je sais exactement comment faire pour ouvrir la boîte », dit John avec un sang-froid apparent qu'il ne ressentait très certainement pas. « Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'ouvrirais pour un petit branleur comme vous. Si vous avez réussi à vous faire virer même du marché de la torture professionnelle, c'est que vous êtes vraiment un type pitoyable. Dites à votre chef que je veux lui parler. »

Cullen se releva finalement - avec peine - et recula de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur le visage de John. « Tu rêves, capitaine Watson de mes deux. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi - »

« Vous parlez beaucoup, je trouve », observa John avec mépris. « Vous parlez beaucoup et vous ne faites rien - oh, je suis vraiment terrifié. »

Cullen émit un grognement incompréhensible et se précipita vers les caisses de l'autre côté de la pièce, manquant au passage de renverser un bidon de plastique. Il commença à passer sa panoplie d'instruments en revue - une panoplie du côté de laquelle, jusqu'à maintenant, John avait réussi à empêcher son regard de s'égarer.

« Il ne sait pas comment ouvrir la boîte », s'insurgea Sherlock. Il luttait avec tant de violence pour se dégager des menottes qui le retenaient que ses poignets avaient commencé à saigner. « Vous êtes en train de vous faire avoir, et je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne. » Sherlock donna un coup de pied dans le casse-tête qui gisait sur le sol pour la pousser vers Cullen. « Allez, faites-le. Coupez-moi donc une main, si ça vous amuse tellement. »

Cullen l'ignora, au grand soulagement de John. Il se saisit de ce qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme une imposante tige chirurgicale en titane et revint vite s'agenouiller près de John. « Traîner avec ce taré t'a rendu très malpoli. » Et il commença à lui enlever sa chaussure gauche.

« Oh, parfait », répliqua John, les yeux fixés sur Sherlock ; ce dernier s'évertuait toujours à se libérer de ses menottes. « J'ai toujours admiré les bonnes manières de Sherlock. »

Sherlock lança un regard merveilleux : douleur et surprise et amusement s'y mêlaient, accompagnés d'un autre sentiment que John ne parvint pas exactement à identifier. « John, dis-lui la vérité. Dis-lui ! »

Cullen retira la chaussure gauche de John et sa chaussette, et tint son pied entre ses doigts comme s'il voulait l'inspecter. « Combien y a-t-il d'os dans un pied, docteur ? »

« Oh, c'est tellement cliché. Vous n'avez pas de meilleure réplique ? » Cullen lui tordit la cheville et John tressaillit ; de toute évidence, l'autre homme avait une connaissance parfaite de l'anatomie du corps humain. « Vingt-six. »

Cullen sourit. « Tant que ça ? Ca va nous prendre un moment. »

« Je veux que vous compreniez bien quelque chose », intervint Sherlock sur un ton trop calme pour ne pas être inquiétant. « Votre supposition à mon sujet est tout à fait exacte, je ne suis _pas _normal, et je vous préviens : si vous faites ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant. »

John ferma les yeux quand Cullen ramassa sur le sol la barre de métal qu'il avait posée à côté de lui, et se promit de dire à Sherlock, si jamais il en avait la chance, qu'à l'occasion lui aussi pouvait être terrifiant. Il sentit Cullen lever son instrument, et surtout ressentit avec une trop grande acuité l'impact atroce du métal sur son pied - son premier métatarsien se brisa sur le coup.

John ne hurla pas de douleur. Il fit de son mieux, mais il ne put retenir le gémissement étouffé qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Oh, seigneur, la souffrance était atroce ; mais ce n'était certainement pas pire que de voir ce monstre s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Sherlock. John connaissait ses limites, et il n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

« Vous êtes un homme mort », dit Sherlock.

Cullen laissa retomber le pied de John sur le sol ; ce dernier, surpris, eut un halètement de douleur et rouvrit les yeux. Cullen se rapprochait de Sherlock. Non. Non, non, non… « Déjà fini ? » fit-il, la voix rauque, et il essaya de se pencher vers les deux autres hommes.

« J'en ai assez de tes remarques », annonça Cullen à Sherlock, et il plongea la main dans la poche de son manteau. Et tout ce que John pouvait voir, c'était son couteau, ce foutu couteau, non, non, _Sherlock_ -

« Venu me couper la langue, alors ? » fit Sherlock avec un sourire sardonique.

« Plus tard. » John se laissa glisser sur le sol, soulagé, quand il vit que Cullen n'avait fait que sortir un mouchoir sale de sa poche. « Là, je veux juste avoir ton attention pleine et entière pendant que je m'occupe d'estropier à vie ton ami. » Il attrapa Sherlock par les cheveux et essaya de lui enfoncer le mouchoir dans la bouche en guise de bâillon, mais le brun recula la tête. Cullen eut un grognement impatient avant de le pousser sur le sol et de le maintenir face contre le bitume, les pans de son long manteau drapés sur le corps de Sherlock comme les ailes d'un vautour. Il enfonça le mouchoir dans sa bouche, avec tant de force que John le vit presque s'étouffer.

« Arrêtez, ça suffit ! Vous êtes en train de l'étouffer ! »

« Oh, j'aimerais bien. » Cullen se releva. « Mais ça sera pour plus tard. »

Sherlock lutta pour se redresser en position assise, le poing droit serré comme s'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur Cullen malgré ses menottes.

John le regarda longuement, gravant les traits de son ami dans sa mémoire, avant de refermer les yeux et de s'adosser au tuyau derrière lui ; Cullen revenait déjà s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il serra les dents lorsque Cullen reprit son pied et lui tordit à nouveau la cheville - ce qui lui fit bien plus mal, cette fois-ci.

« Bon, alors. Un de moins, plus que vingt-cinq. » Il fit glisser son pouce sur le côté de son pied, s'arrêtant sur son talon. John prit une inspiration tremblante. Cela n'allait certainement pas s'avérer facile. Un os plus épais. Un seul coup ne suffirait pas à le casser. Une seconde plus tard, Cullen leva le bras. John sentit le mouvement de l'air que son geste avait remué avant de sentir l'impact même du coup. Et il hurla, cette fois ; il eut l'impression que son pied tout entier venait d'exploser. Il ravala son cri, avant de se demander combien de temps il pourrait se contenir. _Mon dieu. Sherlock. _

« Oh, magnifique. Mon chef va t'adorer. Regarde-moi, John. » S'efforçant de contrôler le rythme des battements de son cœur, John se força à ouvrir les yeux. Cullen avait son téléphone portable à la main. « Un petit sourire », dit-il.

« Allez vous faire foutre », répliqua John d'une voix rauque ; il cligna des yeux quand le flash s'actionna. La brusque lumière avait étrangement altéré sa vision ; il aurait pu juré voir Sherlock se tenir debout derrière Cullen. Il mit deux bonnes secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination.

Sherlock leva le bidon de plastique contre lequel Cullen avait trébuché quelques minutes plus tôt au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier, et renversa tout son contenu sur lui - à savoir un liquide clair, à l'odeur terriblement âcre. Du pétrole. Le pétrole qui servait à alimenter la lampe.

Balbutiant, Cullen bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna vers Sherlock - Sherlock qui agitait maintenant la lampe à pétrole à quelques centimètres de son visage. Cullen s'immobilisa. John sentit les muscles de son corps se relâcher complètement ; il savait qu'il avait un énorme, un absurde sourire aux lèvres et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait complètement.

« Un des inconvénients d'un tel moyen d'éclairage, c'est qu'il fonctionne grâce à un combustible hautement volatile. » La voix de Sherlock était glaciale. « Une étincelle, et tout s'enflamme. »

Cullen dévisagea Sherlock, incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Lâchez votre téléphone. »

Cullen obéit immédiatement.

« Et vos armes. »

Cullen fouilla frénétiquement dans les poches de son manteau pour en sortir son couteau et son revolver, qu'il laissa tomber aux pieds de Sherlock. « Ne le faites pas. Ne faites pas ça. »

Les yeux de Sherlock étincelèrent. « A votre place, je ne prononcerais pas un mot de plus. Maintenant, éloignez-vous de lui. »

Cullen recula lentement vers la porte.

« Pas par là », fit Sherlock avec un rictus. Il indiqua de la tête la direction opposée. « Par ici. »

Cullen lui obéit une nouvelle fois, reculant jusqu'à finir adossé contre le tuyau rouillé auquel Sherlock avait été menotté. Sherlock le suivit, et le força à se retourner. « Les mains derrière le dos. » John vit les mains de l'autre homme trembler alors qu'il suivait les instructions de Sherlock ; ce dernier passa ses menottes ensanglantées aux poignets de Cullen sans ménagement.

« Peut-être que, si vous survivez à cette soirée, vous vous rappellerez à l'avenir que c'est une erreur majeure de menotter quelqu'un avec les mains devant lui quand cette personne a vraiment envie de s'échapper. Il peut arriver un certain nombre de choses déplaisantes lorsqu'on fait preuve d'une telle désinvolture. Maintenant, à genoux, et restez tranquille. » Cullen s'agenouilla immédiatement.

Sherlock recula de quelques pas, avant de se précipiter vers John ; au passage, il en profita pour ramasser sa propre chemise, toujours roulée en boule par terre. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Sa voix était tendue et urgente, l'expression de ses traits inquiète ; son attitude était si différente de celle qu'il avait adoptée avec Cullen qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait complètement changé de personnalité. Il sortit un petit objet de métal de sa poche et tendit le bras derrière John. « _Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« Je vais bien », souffla John, se tirant brusquement de son état contemplatif. Il eut un petit rire. « Je vais bien. Bordel, comment est-ce que tu as fait - »

« Je lui ai fait les poches pendant qu'il me bâillonnait. Cet idiot avait la clef dans la poche de son manteau. »

John sentit ses menottes s'ouvrir, et il ramena ses bras enfin libres devant lui avec un soupir de soulagement. « Tu es… absolument stupéfiant. »

« Et toi, tu es facilement impressionné. » Sherlock se pencha sur le pied blessé de John. « Pas besoin de te demander si c'est grave. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour que les fractures ne s'aggravent pas ? Une attelle ? »

« Si j'avais quelque chose pour - »

« Tu peux utiliser ça. » Sherlock commença à déchirer sa chemise qu'il avait ramassée. « Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Est-ce que tu entends ? »

John tendit l'oreille. De l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau ; bien trop. « Est-ce qu'on va devoir la traverser pour sortir ? »

« Traverser quoi ? » demanda Cullen en tournant la tête vers eux. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Sherlock l'ignora. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. La dernière fois que je suis descendu ici, j'avais douze ans. »

John cligna des yeux. « Tu jouais dans les égouts quand tu avais - »

« Je ne jouais pas. Je cherchais des cadavres. » Sherlock lui tendit plusieurs bandes de tissu et continua son découpage méthodique. « Je me suis perdu, bien sûr. Une expérience terriblement embarrassante. Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »

John prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se fabriquer une attelle ; la douleur était telle qu'il eut l'impression de se briser à nouveau les os déjà cassés. « Je vais marcher. Je ne peux pas te garantir que je serai très rapide - » Il s'interrompit, haletant sous le coup de la douleur qui le lançait de plus en plus, avant de reprendre son travail, les mains tremblantes. « Ce qui, si on doit courir pour échapper à la crue, risque de poser un problème. Tu pourrais peut-être envisager de - »

« La crue ? » Cullen tourna la tête et fixa la porte avec une panique grandissante.

« Je ne vais pas - » Sherlock fut interrompu par le portable de Cullen, qui se mit à sonner.

L'expression sur le visage de son ami coupa brièvement la respiration à John. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'y réponde ? »

Sherlock prit le téléphone et répondit immédiatement ; il était évident qu'il savait qui appelait. « Il a blessé John », dit-il, la voix dure comme l'acier. « Tu viens de faire la plus grosse erreur de ta vie. Commence à courir. » Sherlock raccrocha et s'empressa de composer un nouveau numéro.

John en resta bouche bée. « Sherlock… »

Ce dernier leva la main pour lui indiquer de se taire, et John referma la bouche. « Nous sommes dans les égouts quelque part près de Fleet Street. Fais quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. » Puis il lança le téléphone vers la porte ; l'objet atterrit dans les quelques centimètres de l'eau qui avait maintenant envahi le tunnel sur laquelle elle donnait accès. Le portable s'enfonça avant de disparaître complètement. John en resta une fois de plus bouche bée.

Sherlock fut en quelques enjambées au côté de Cullen et le força à se lever. « A moins que vous n'ayez envie de vous noyer, je vous conseille de nous montrer le chemin vers la sortie. »

« Me noyer ? Qu'est-ce que vous - »

Sherlock ramassa le revolver de Cullen. « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous apprendre l'histoire ou la cartographie des égouts londoniens. Vous allez nous emmener à la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Tout de suite. »

« Pour que vous puissiez me tuer une fois là-bas ? »

« Vous préférez peut-être que je vous tue ici ? » Sherlock leva son arme avec l'expression d'un homme qui a bien l'intention de s'en servir.

Cullen fit volte-face et se précipita vers la porte. Les pans de son long manteau voletèrent dans son sillage, et avant que John n'ait pu lui crier un avertissement, renversèrent la lampe. L'homme s'enflamma comme une torche ; il poussa un cri terrible et courut à l'aveuglette vers la porte, renversant tout ce qui trouvait sur son passage.

John se releva aussi vite que possible, se précipita vers lui et le rejoignit dans l'encadrement de la porte ; il le projeta sur le sol et ils atterrirent tous les deux dans une vingtaine de centimètres d'eau glaciale. Les flammes s'éteignirent presque sur-le-champ, plongeant le tunnel dans l'obscurité, et John retourna Cullen avant de chercher immédiatement son pouls ; il eut une grimade de dégoût quand il découvrit l'état de sa peau, atrocement brûlée. Il sentit le pouls de l'autre homme s'affoler un instant sous ses doigts, avant de s'évanouir complètement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que John que Sherlock était agenouillé à côté de lui dans le noir, et avait passé les deux bras autour de lui. « Il est mort. »

« Tu t'es brûlé ? » Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais son écho résonna contre les parois de brique du tunnel.

« Non », répondit John en lui montrant ses mains. « Non, juste… juste un peu. Je ne comprends pas. Il ne devrait pas être mort, il… » John glissa ses mains sous la tête de Cullen pour l'examiner, mais il ne sentit aucune blessure. Il inspecta ensuite son torse, et à sa grande surprise il découvrit une protubérance du côté gauche de sa poitrine. « Oh, bordel de merde. Il avait un autre couteau. »

« Il est sorti de la pièce vivant, après tout », fit Sherlock sur un ton acide. « Je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, on dirait. » Il aida John à se relever. « Ca va ? »

« Rien de grave. » John détourna les yeux du cadavre à ses pieds. « Comment va ton dos ? »

« Je suppose que j'aurai quelques bleus demain. Tu peux marcher ? »

« Si seulement je pouvais voir où je mettais les pieds. »

« Il y a une lampe de poche sur la petite table que s'est improvisé Cullen. Donne-moi une seconde. »

John répartit son poids sur son pied indemne et s'appuya des deux mains sur le mur de pierre du tunnel pendant que Sherlock disparaissait à nouveau dans la salle de machinerie. Pour l'amour de dieu, quelle nuit. Une lumière d'origine indubitablement électrique envahit soudain la salle voisine, et John poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à avancer à l'aveuglette dans tous ces tunnels inondés.

Sherlock réapparut à côté de lui. « Accorde-moi une faveur : mets-ça en sécurité dans la poche de ton pantalon. » Il lui tendit le petit casse-tête de bois.

John lui jeta un regard fatigué. « Est-ce que tu as considéré la possibilité que cette chose soit maudite ? »

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. « Absolument pas. Je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu vas t'imaginer une chose pareille. »

« Oh, c'est bon, donne-la moi. » John prit la foutue boîte des doigts de Sherlock et la mit dans sa poche. « Je suppose que pour la prochaine épreuve, on va avoir droit à des rats géants, ou des alligators. »

« Tu passes trop de temps sur internet. » Sherlock lui offrit le bras, et ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

« Je vais te ralentir, tu sais. » John prit appui sur le bras de Sherlock et lutta pour retrouver son équilibre. « Est-ce que c'est mon imagination, ou bien l'eau monte de plus en plus ? »

« Ce n'est pas ton imagination. » Sherlock tourna la lampe vers l'autre côté du tunnel d'accès. « Aucune indication. Mais je suis quasiment certain que le tuyau principal, sous Fleet Street, est de ce côté. L'inondation sera plus importante par là-bas, mais il y a plus de sorties vers la surface. »

« Très bien, allons-y. »

Sherlock lui lança un regard exaspéré. « J'ai dit 'quasiment certain'. »

« Un 'quasiment' certain de ta part vaut bien mieux qu'un 'je suis absolument sûr' venant de la plupart des gens. Si la crue s'annonce trop dangereuse par là-bas, on pourra toujours essayer un autre passage. »

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. « Bien. »

« A moins qu'on ne trouve des alligators, auquel cas tu as complètement tort et c'est moi qui m'occuperai de trouver un plan. »

John fut récompensé par un bref éclat de rire. « C'est noté. Allez John, on y va. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **: Lanning

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28 235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40 000 en français ; cette partie fait environ 5 500 mots.

**Disclaimer** : Une fois de plus, rien ne m'appartient !

**Résumé **: Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes de la traductrice **: Hello dears ! Je sais, je sais, vous vous dites que j'update à la vitesse de l'éclair, right ? Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite les enfants, je n'ai adopté ce rythme que momentanément ; en effet, je m'absente jusqu'à lundi, so pas de nouveau chapitre avant lundi soir ! Sur ce, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, et surtout merci à mon fantastique beta, **F.**, que j'ai forcé à corriger ce chapitre hier soir pour pouvoir vous le livrer aujourd'hui ; il a fait un travail merveilleux, et je lui dédie donc ce chapitre ! =) Bonne lecture !

**Point culture du jour** : La **Grande Puanteur **(_The Great Stink_) est un épisode de l'histoire londonienne qui s'est déroulé au cours de l'été 1858. Le système d'écoulement des eaux usées de Londres était encore archaïque ; une vague de chaleur toucha la ville au mois de juin, et la Tamise et les autres rivières londoniennes ont vu leur niveau d'eau baisser considérablement - à tel point qu'au bout de quelques jours, il ne restait plus dans le lit des cours d'eau que des eaux usées et des déchets (animaux morts, aliments avariés, et j'en passe). Du coup, puanteur terrible dans toute la ville, épidémie de choléra dans les quartiers populaires (les classes aisées ont fui la ville pour la campagne) et scandale dans les journaux. La pluie a fini par arriver mi-juillet, mais le scandale a été tel que dès le 2 août 1858 le Parlement a voté une loi pour changer le système des égouts - et c'est ce qu'on appelle le début de la révolution sanitaire moderne.

**Joseph William Bazalgette** (28 mars 1819 - 15 mars 1891) était un ingénieur civile britannique ; en tant que chef ingénieur du Metropolitan Board of Works de Londres, c'est lui qui a été chargé du projet pour l'assainissement de la Tamise et de la création du réseau des égouts modernes de Londres.

**John Steed **est le personnage principal de la série _The Avengers_ (1961 à 1969)/_The New Avengers _(1976 à 1977) (_Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir_ en français).

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

Cullen était mort bien trop vite au goût de Sherlock. La seule vue de John trébuchant à ses côtés, le visage fermé et les dents serrées, suffisait à lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir plutôt menotté cette monumentale ordure à un des tuyaux avant mettre lui-même le feu à son foutu manteau. Il aurait dû crier plus longtemps - bien plus longtemps. Et Sebastian Wilkes aurait dû être là pour l'entendre. Oui. Voilà qui aurait certainement inculqué quelques valeurs à Mr Wilkes - il aurait peut-être ainsi enfin compris que chaque homme, femme ou à l'occasion enfant qu'il convoitait n'existaient pas dans l'unique but de satisfaire ses besoins.

John trébucha une nouvelle fois et se raccrocha au bras de Sherlock ; il eut un petit cri de douleur qu'il ne parvint pas à étouffer. Sherlock le rattrapa et lâcha un juron. La mousse verdâtre qui recouvrait les murs et le sol dans le tunnel rendait déjà toute progression difficile pour une personne indemne, alors quelqu'un qui avait été blessé au pied… Ils marchaient depuis près d'une heure, et pourtant c'était la première fois que John sortait de son silence déterminé et laissait entendre quoi que ce soit qui ressemblât à une plainte.

« Désolé », souffla-t-il, se raccrochant plus fermement encore au bras de Sherlock. « Ca m'a échappé. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, John », répondit Sherlock, la voix rauque. « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. »

John laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de Sherlock. « Deux minutes. »

Le brun glissa une main sur la nuque de son ami ; après une seconde d'hésitation, il passa la main dans ses cheveux humides. Le soupir de contentement de John le rassura.

John avait désespérément besoin de repos, et pourtant ils n'en avaient pas le temps. L'eau continuait de monter. Elle lui arrivait à la taille maintenant, et l'odeur nauséabonde qui ne cessait de s'intensifier indiquait à Sherlock que les tunnels de secours étaient eux aussi inondés. Bientôt ils devraient nager dans une rivière de détritus, et pour couronner le tout, le plus gros de l'inondation n'allait pas tarder à arriver sur eux. Ils devaient sortir de là ; mais toutes les bouches d'égout qu'ils avaient dépassées avaient été bloquées par des barres de métal rouillé ou avaient refusé de s'ouvrir. De toute évidence, il avait choisi le mauvais chemin. Une fois de plus.

John respira profondément et leva les yeux vers lui ; Sherlock retira hâtivement sa main de ses cheveux. Oh, il avait l'air plus qu'exténué. Seule sa détermination à toute épreuve le poussait encore à avancer.

« Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. »

« Merci. J'allais te dire la même chose. »

« Comment va ton dos ? »

« C'est superfi - »

« Montre-moi. » John prit la lampe de poche. « Tourne-toi. »

« John - »

« Et pendant qu'on en parle, laisse-moi te féliciter pour avoir réussi à me le cacher jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps - »

« J'applaudirai plus tard par contre, si tu veux bien. Tourne. Toi. »

Merde. Il aurait dû savoir que John n'allait pas tarder à vouloir aborder le sujet ; c'était un docteur bien trop dévoué à sa profession pour ne pas y penser. Poussant un soupir, Sherlock obtempéra.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis John lui effleura la peau avec une délicatesse inattendue. « Ce… ce sont des marques de couteau. »

« C'est - »

« Si tu dis 'superficiel' une fois de plus - » John ne put continuer. « Je suis resté inconscient pendant combien de temps ? Pendant combien de temps est-ce qu'il a - »

« Pas très longtemps. »

« Il a donc très bien employé son temps. » Sa voix se fit plus dure. « J'aurais dû le laisser brûler. »

« Tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille », répondit Sherlock dans un murmure.

« Tu crois ça ? » Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, John continua. « Il te faut des points de suture, un antitétanique et des antibiotiques, sans parler d'antidouleurs. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. » Sherlock se retourna et reprit la lampe torche des mains de John. L'expression de ce dernier lui coupa presque le souffle. « Tout ce que tu as cité, on n'a qu'à l'ajouter à la liste des médicaments dont _toi_, tu as besoin, d'accord ? »

« Tu es le pire patient de toute l'histoire de la médecine. »

« Merci. » Sherlock passa à nouveau son bras dans celui de John. « Ca va ? »

John prit une inspiration tremblante et se redressa. « Ca va. Allez, on repart. » Ils reprirent leur pénible progression, Sherlock scrutant avec attention l'eau devant eux à la recherche d'un quelconque obstacle qui pourrait gêner son ami. Mais même si rien ne se cachait dans l'eau qui eut pu les ralentir, ce dernier devait terriblement souffrir. John, cependant, gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui. « L'eau monte vite. Tu crois qu'on approche du tunnel principal ? »

« Je n'avais pas anticipé - » Sherlock fut agacé de sentir sa gorge se nouer. « Je pensais qu'on l'aurait déjà trouvé, maintenant. »

John interrompit sa marche et se tourna vers lui. « Tu vas nous sortir de là. »

« L'inondation, la pluie - »

« Je sais. Sherlock. Je sais. Mais même Sherlock Holmes ne peut pas contrôler l'orage. » John tendit la main vers lui et écarta les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

C'était un geste insignifiant, vraiment, mais cela lui coupa le souffle et il se retrouva à dévisager John comme un idiot. Sherlock réalisa que John lui coupait le souffle régulièrement, en fait, mais il avait toujours considéré ces occasions comme des accidents sans importance, des excentricités de sa part. De toute évidence, il s'était lourdement trompé. Quel imbécile il faisait. Avec précaution, il tendit la main à son tour et remit une mèche de cheveux de John derrière son oreille. John lui adressa un sourire. « Imbécile », fit-il avec affection. Il lui prit de nouveau le bras et se retourna pour faire face au tunnel.

Dès le moment où Sherlock reprit sa marche, il le sentit : les échos qui résonnaient autour d'eux avaient une sonorité différente, l'air se mouvait d'une nouvelle façon, l'eau qui les entourait coulait dans plus d'une direction. Il leva la lampe de poche pour scruter avec attention les murs et la voûte du plafond de pierre. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient sortis des tunnels circulaires par lesquels ils étaient arrivés et avaient atteint le corridor souterrain principal. Les briques du tunnel de Bazalgette luisaient à plus de six mètres de hauteur au-dessus de leurs têtes, à la lueur de la lampe de poche.

« Mon dieu », murmura John. « C'est presque magnifique. »

Sherlock eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Seul John Watson était prêt à admirer l'architecture des égouts de la ville. « Le monument de Londres en l'honneur de la Grande Puanteur. »

« C'est un travail magnifique pour l'époque. Même si je serai ravi quand on en sera sortis. »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'en éloigner aussi loin que le 221B Baker Street, nous le permettra. » Un reflet de lumière lui fit cligner les yeux et il détourna la lampe torche de la direction du plafond. Mais le reflet en question était toujours là quand il leva à nouveau les yeux. « Tu as vu ça ? » Sherlock indiqua du doigt ce qui n'était de toute évidence rien de plus qu'un mirage.

John retint son souffle. « C'est la lumière du jour. »

« Une bouche d'égout. » Sherlock aida John à avancer dans le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent juste en-dessous du peu de lumière qui avait réussi à percer les six mètres d'obscurité au-dessus d'eux. « Une bouche d'égout _ouverte_. »

« Il pleut toujours. » John ferma les yeux et laissa les gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage levé.

Sherlock dirigea la lampe de poche vers le plafond ; il découvrit bientôt des barreaux rouillés qui sortaient du mur de brique. Le plus bas se trouvait à un peu moins de deux mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Les barreaux du bas doivent être rouillés depuis des années. » John lui prit la lampe. « Il y a quelqu'un là-haut. » Il éteignit et ralluma la lampe plusieurs fois d'affilée. Sherlock pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes penchées sur la bouche d'égout. Ces gens pouvaient forcément voir la lumière de la lampe, même s'ils ne pouvaient les apercevoir, John et lui, au milieu de l'eau et de l'obscurité. « Hé ! » John agita la lampe. Une des silhouettes loin au-dessus d'eux se retourna et disparut rapidement.

Ils sentirent une petite vague les dépasser, les trempant jusqu'en haut du torse, et Sherlock prit une brusque inspiration avant de se retourner. Le niveau de l'eau montait à une vitesse alarmante. Soit l'orage venait d'éclater vraiment, soit il y avait eu une inondation inattendue quelque part dans Londres et le surplus d'eau avait été redirigé vers les égouts de Fleet Street. « John, dis-moi que tu sais nager. »

John interrompit ses efforts avec la lampe. « Est-ce qu'être monté dans la barque de mon oncle une fois, ça compte ? »

« Bordel de merde. » Une autre vague trempa Sherlock jusqu'au cou ; il entendit John recracher de l'eau. Sherlock l'agrippa à bras-le-corps au niveau des hanches et le souleva. « Garde le menton en l'air et la bouche fermée. »

John lui lança un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu te crois en train de faire, là ? »

« Arrête de parler et continue à envoyer tes signaux. »

John lança un coup d'œil par-dessus la tête de Sherlock et écarquilla les yeux. « Une vague, Sherlock une va - »

La vague glacée plongea la tête de Sherlock sous l'eau et lui fit lâcher sa prise sur John. Se débarrassant à la hâte de ses chaussures, il remonta à la surface et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. John se débattait pour le rejoindre, agitant les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens sans grand effet. Sherlock nagea jusqu'à lui et lui passa un bras autour de la taille. « Ne bouge que les jambes, si tu y arrives. Passe tes bras autour de mon cou. »

« Mon dieu, j'ai cru que tu avais été emporté », réussit à balbutier John ; ses dents claquaient sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, mais il fit ce que Sherlock lui avait ordonné. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis dans une forme éblouissante. » Sherlock les dirigea vers une alcôve dans le mur le plus proche.

« Désolé », haleta John. « J'ai perdu la lampe. »

« On s'en fiche, de la lampe. Respire. »

John eut un petit rire tremblant. « Je te l'avais dit, que cette foutue boîte était maudite. »

« Une malédiction vraiment pathétique, alors : nous n'avons pas croisé le moindre alligator. »

John appuya sa tête contre celle de Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? »

« On reste là. Ces types à la surface ont dû voir la lampe. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il est hors de question qu'on descende le courant. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? »

« Le déversoir. »

« Et le déversoir, c'est… là où les choses sont déversées ? »

Il avait employé un ton délibérément provocateur ; Sherlock n'hésita pas à le plaquer contre lui pour le protéger des vagues qui ne cessaient d'arriver. « Le déversoir, c'est l'endroit où plusieurs tonnes d'eau de pluie, d'eaux usagées et de déchets se déversent dans la Tamise. »

« Tu as raison. Il est hors de question qu'on descende le courant. » John jeta un coup d'œil vers le plafond. « Mais si on reste ici, on n'arrivera jamais à rejoindre un de ces barreaux, peu importe le niveau que finira par atteindre l'eau. »

« Il faudrait qu'on quitte cette alcôve exactement au même moment. » Sherlock commença à estimer la force du courant. « Et il faudrait aller très vite, pas de seconde chance. Oh, et - nous n'avons aucun moyen de tester la résistance de ces barreaux ; s'il sont trop rouillés… »

« … ils pourraient céder. Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas attendre ici que nos nouveaux amis là-haut viennent nous aider ? »

« Regarde. » Sherlock se déplaça sur le côté pour que John puisse réaliser ce qui se passait.

John prit une brusque inspiration quand il vit que le niveau de l'eau montait toujours, et beaucoup plus vite ; elle avait déjà atteint la marque qui indiquait la moitié du mur. « Bon argument. Alors je vais dire ce que j'ai à dire maintenant. » Sherlock sursauta quand John prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. « Sherlock. Ce fut un honneur. » John le lâcha, et se jeta dans le courant.

Sherlock hurla son nom alors qu'il voyait son ami être emporté, mais John prenait déjà la direction - sans aucune grâce mais avec détermination - du mur où se trouvait les barreaux de métal. Sherlock le vit lever la main droite pour agripper le premier barreau. Qui lâcha presque immédiatement.

Sherlock se jeta à son tour dans le courant, et peu lui importaient ses calculs, parce que si John coulait, alors lui aussi ; quel était l'intérêt, sinon ? Il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui sans John Watson. Au même moment, il vit la main gauche de John surgir de l'eau et attraper le barreau juste au-dessus. Qui tint bon - oh, _il tenait bon. _John réussit à se hisser jusqu'au barreau suivant, qui résista également. John se retourna vers l'alcôve, de toute évidence à la recherche de Sherlock ; la panique qui déforma ses traits quand il se rendit compte que ce dernier n'était plus là tira Sherlock de son propre état de transe, et il recommença à nager vers lui.

« John ! » s'écria-t-il, terrifié à l'idée que si John ne le voyait pas, l'idiot serait tout à fait capable de vouloir lâcher les barreaux pour revenir le chercher.

John l'aperçut enfin, et Sherlock le vit recommencer à respirer ; il tendit son bras libre dans la direction du détective. Ce dernier lutta contre le courant, et faillit bien manquer les barreaux ; il n'avait pas réalisé que le courant l'avait entraîné si loin pendant les quelques secondes qu'il avait passées à fixer John sans bouger. Mais bientôt, il put saisir le bras de son ami, et ce dernier le tira de toutes ses forces vers lui. Sherlock tendit le bras droit et attrapa le barreau.

« Pauvre _imbécile_ ! » Sherlock lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'au barreau suivant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose d'aussi _stupide _? »

John se hissa jusqu'au barreau suivant et posa son pied intact sur le premier barreau qu'il avait empoigné, qui se trouvait maintenant juste en-dessous de la surface de l'eau. « J'ai décidé d'apprendre à nager. »

« Tu aurais pu te noyer ! »

« Si tu veux vraiment qu'on ait ce genre de dispute, est-ce que tu peux attendre qu'on soit en haut pour le faire ? On commence à être un peu mouillés par ici. » L'eau tourbillonnante leur arrivait à la taille ; Sherlock reconnut qu'il marquait un point, et s'empressa de saisir à son tour un barreau plus élevé avant de guider les mains tremblantes de John pour qu'il le suive.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que la femme qui te sert de psychologue n'ait pas remarqué ton flagrant complexe de héros », grommela-t-il alors qu'ils continuaient leur ascension.

« C'était très rafraîchissant. »

Sherlock baissa la tête et lui jeta un coup d'œil ; il vit John lever son pied blessé au-dessus du niveau de l'eau, et les insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. L'attelle de fortune commençait à se défaire, et il vit que le pied blessé, ensanglanté, de son ami avait terriblement enflé. Sherlock se hâta de passer sa main sous le genou de John pour le soutenir. « Allez, monte. »

« Merci. » John lui adressa un sourire et grimpa sur le barreau, s'arrangeant pour prendre appui dessus avec son pied indemne.

Sherlock leva les yeux, et les progrès qu'ils avaient faits lui redonnèrent espoir. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Moins de deux mètres encore et le cauchemar serait fini. Il tendit la main vers le barreau suivant.

Qui s'effrita entre ses doigts.

Sherlock ne put rien faire d'autre que fixer ses doigts d'un air stupide pendant quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux vers John. L'eau avait déjà de nouveau atteint ses genoux.

« Essaie le suivant », fit John, la voix égale.

Laissant tomber le reste de barreau inutile dans l'eau, Sherlock tendit la main pour saisir le suivant. Qui s'effrita à son tour. « Oh », souffla-t-il, incapable d'y croire. « Non. » Il baissa les yeux vers John l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se décaler sur le côté. « Monte avec moi », fit-il, la voix urgente, en lui tendant la main.

John s'en empara et grimpa les deux barreaux qui les séparaient jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau. Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'eau sombre qui montait toujours plus. « Eh bien », finit par dire John, entremêlant ses doigts avec ceux de Sherlock et serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Au moins, il n'y avait pas d'alligators. »

« John. » Sherlock dut lutter pour réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. L'eau avait atteint leurs pieds. « Tout l'honneur était pour moi. Depuis le début. »

John le regarda avec un étonnement sincère, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, quelque chose glissa entre eux. Sherlock fixa la chose en question pendant une bonne seconde avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait. Une corde. Quelqu'un venait de leur sauver la vie. Levant les yeux, il vit plusieurs personnes réunies autour de la bouche d'égout.

« Merci mon dieu », murmura faiblement John.

Sherlock se retint de céder à son envie de lui faire remarquer que le miracle en question était plus probablement dû aux services de secours qu'à l'intervention d'une quelconque divinité à l'existence douteuse, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. Agrippant la corde, il entreprit de la nouer autour de la taille de son ami.

John eut l'air horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire, là ? Cette corde est pour nous deux, Sherlock, je ne vais pas - »

« Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. Te connaissant, tu serais prêt à sauter dans l'eau pour revenir me chercher. » Sherlock tira la corde à deux reprises à l'instant même où John passait ses deux bras autour de son cou et s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Moi non plus, je ne veux pas prendre de risques. Attrape cette foutue corde. » John pouvait vraiment se montrer intimidant quand il voulait qu'on lui obéisse. « Fais-le. Je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Sherlock baissa les yeux vers son ami, stupéfait, alors que l'eau atteignait ses genoux. Puis il s'empara de la corde alors qu'on commençait déjà à la faire remonter, vers la rue au-dessus d'eux et la pluie.

Leur remontée jusqu'à la bouche d'égout ne dura pas plus de deux minutes ; mais le temps leur sembla bien plus long. Tous les deux furent bientôt allongés sur le bitume, clignant des yeux sous la pluie battante alors que les ambulanciers se pressaient autour d'eux comme un essaim d'abeilles. La silhouette familière d'un homme dans un costume sur mesure et qui s'abritait sous son parapluie pour une fois ouvert fit son apparition, et Sherlock retint un grognement ennuyé.

Et ici commençaient des années d'humiliation future.

« Vraiment, Sherlock », fit Mycroft avec amusement en se penchant au-dessus d'eux. « Tu recommences à jouer dans les égouts, à ton âge ? Maman et moi avions tellement espéré que tu avais fini par te défaire de cette puérile habitude. »

* * *

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves de si amusant, John. Tu aurais été incapable de monter ces escaliers tout seul. »

John se laisser tomber sur le sofa ; il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes (déjà en piteux état après leur mésaventure). « Sherlock. Tu m'as porté dans tes bras. Tu m'as fait _passer le pas de la porte_ dans tes bras. » Il étendit sa jambe (plâtrée du genou jusqu'au pied) sur le canapé avec un soupir de soulagement, et s'adossa contre les coussins.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et lui lança le sachet qui contenait leurs médicaments. « Je suppose que cet élément architectural a une signification particulière dans la culture commune de ce pays ? »

« Oh, je vois. C'est encore un des trucs que tu as effacés de ta mémoire. »

« Apparemment. J'espère que mon initiative ne va pas créer d'incident diplomatique. »

« J'en doute. Mais ne sois pas surpris si Mrs Hudson commence à te poser des questions un peu bizarres. »

« Qu'est-ce que Mrs Hudson peut bien avoir à faire dans cette histoire ? » Sherlock enleva son manteau. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Je vais aller prendre une douche ; l'odeur de Barts est pire que les relents de la Fleet. »

« Je vais bien. Tu aurais dû les laisser te mettre un banda - »

« Si je les avais laissés me mettre un bandage, je n'aurais pas pu prendre de douche. » Sherlock lui lança un regard noir. « Mais tu pourras toujours t'en occuper tout à l'heure, si tu veux. »

John fut surpris par cette concession. « Merci. »

« John - »

« Je ne m'approche pas des fenêtres. Je n'ouvre la porte à personne. Je ne réponds pas au téléphone », fit-il, du même ton monotone qu'un écolier qui récite sa leçon.

Sherlock le récompensa d'un petit sourire en coin. « J'espère bien. » Et il disparut dans la salle de bains.

John patienta jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'eau de la douche couler, puis il se leva - non sans peine - et boita jusqu'au manteau de Sherlock ; à chaque pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher un juron. Il en fouilla les poches pendant un instant avant de trouver le puzzle de bois qu'il cherchait, puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Une fois installé, il sortit ses instruments de chirurgie du tiroir dans lequel il les gardait et les installa sur la table. Il avait eu deux jours à l'hôpital pour réfléchir à la façon d'ouvrir enfin cette foutue boîte, et il était fermement décidé à réussir.

« Maintenant, espèce de merde », murmura-t-il. « Nous allons voir ce qui ne va pas chez toi. » Il alluma la lampe de sur son bureau et leva la boîte à la lumière avant d'en inspecter chaque côté. Là. Une des fentes qui séparaient les pièces était plus large que les autres. Choisissant avec soin le scalpel le plus fin qu'il avait à sa disposition, John l'introduisit dans la fente. Il rencontra une résistance - quelque chose qui n'était pas du bois. John appuya un peu plus fort, et une languette de métal aussi fine que la lame d'un rasoir et d'un peu moins d'un centimètre de largeur jaillit de la fente comme un ressort. John la fixa des yeux, bouche bée. Il avait eu raison. Bordel de merde, il avait eu -

« Oh, bravo, docteur. »

John bondit sur ses pieds, s'appuyant sur le bureau pour garder son équilibre, et fit volte-face : Mycroft se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Bordel ! Ca vous arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? »

Mycroft eut un geste impatient de la main, avant de hocher la tête. « Saviez-vous que Sherlock m'avait dit qu'il avait perdu cet objet dans les égouts ? »

« Oui », répliqua John. « Et j'étais content qu'il l'ait fait. »

Mycroft haussa un sourcil. « Puis-je la récupérer, s'il vous plait ? »

« Je suis sûr que quand Sherlock aura fini de l'examiner, il vous la rendra avec plaisir. Mais si j'étais vous, je prierais pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Cette boîte pourrait très bien finir dans votre œsophage, ou bien là où je pense que vous pouvez vous la foutre. »

Mycroft écarquilla très légèrement les yeux. « Je vous demande pardon ? »

John reprit place sur sa chaise. Jouant avec la petite languette de métal, il entreprit de tirer dessus avec précaution. « C'est vous. C'est vous qui l'avez trafiquée pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Si les voleurs avaient été capables de l'ouvrir, ils auraient découvert que nous avions déjà récupéré la puce. »

John, qui venait de réussir à dégager la languette de métal, put enfin détacher la première pièce de bois du reste du puzzle. « Et donc, ils auraient balancé ce truc et ils seraient partis se cacher. »

« De toute évidence. »

« Et ils n'auraient pas pris contact avec leur chef pour lui demander des instructions. » John mit de côté la pièce suivante. « C'était leur chef que vous vouliez arrêter, bien sûr. »

« Y a-t-il un but quelconque à ce petit interrogatoire ? »

« Vous avez organisé l'enlèvement de votre frère. » John enleva une autre pièce. Il se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir un tel contrôle sur ses émotions ; il était dans une rage telle qu'il avait une furieuse envie de réduire cette boîte en poussière.

« Certainement pas. » Le ton de Mycroft se fit brusquement plus dur. « Il s'agit d'un développement tout à fait imprévu. »

« Sherlock aurait pu le prévoir. Est-ce que vous lui aviez dit ce que vous avez fait à la boîte ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que vous lui aviez dit qui était ce chef que vous vouliez arrêter ? » Tout en continuant à prêter attention à leur conversation, John commença à aligner les pièces du puzzle sur son bureau.

« Non. »

« Est-ce que vous avez envisagé la possibilité que la personne qui vous intéresse puisse avoir envie de blesser votre frère pour une raison qui n'a rien à voir avec votre foutue puce électronique ? »

« Si j'avais songé ne serait-ce qu'un instant que c'était effectivement le cas, je n'aurais jamais impliqué Sherlock dans cette affaire. »

« Vous ne l'avez pas impliqué. Vous l'avez utilisé. » John ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa colère.

« Il suffit. » La voix de Mycroft était devenue glaciale. « Docteur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un sujet concernant la sécurité de notre - »

« Oh, bien sûr. » John eut un rire amer. « La sécurité du pays. C'est aussi ce que disent ces connards qui se prennent pour des dictateurs, un peu partout dans le monde. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit à Sherlock ? »

« Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. »

C'en était trop. John se releva si brusquement qu'il en fit tomber sa chaise. « Besoin de savoir ? Votre frère… votre _petit_ frère a été kidnappé et torturé parce que vous ne lui avez pas dit _ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir_. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de subir ? »

« Doctor - »

« Ce fou furieux a failli lui couper la main. »

La prise de Mycroft sur son parapluie s'affermit considérablement. « Il ne me l'a pas dit. »

« Quand est-ce qu'il aurait pu vous le dire ? Il était à l'hôpital depuis deux jours. Et vous, où étiez-vous ? »

« John, tu sais bien que Mycroft ne s'occupe jamais d'une mission qui nécessite de se rendre sur le terrain. » John se retourna ; Sherlock se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama et robe de chambre, et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. « Oh, bien joué, tu as réussi à l'ouvrir. Je savais que tu y arriverais. » Il s'arrêta un instant près du bureau de John pour prendre la petite languette de métal que ce dernier y avait posée. « Très efficace Mycroft, mes félicitations. »

« Tu savais ? » lui demanda John, stupéfait. « Tu n'as jamais rien dit. »

« Je ne savais pas avant de passer la boîte aux rayons X à l'hôpital. » Sherlock le regarda, les traits tirés. « Une idée excellente, John. Si nous étions allés à Barts au lieu de chez Angelo… »

« La nourriture est atroce, à Barts », répliqua John. Sherlock eut un petit sourire.

Mycroft haussa les sourcils. « Intéressant. Comment as-tu fait ? D'après les rapports qu'on m'a faits, tu n'as pas quitté la chambre du docteur Watson au cours des deux derniers jours. »

John lança un Sherlock un coup d'œil interrogatif. Sherlock avait été là quand il s'était réveillé, bien sûr, mais -

« J'ai un complice », répondit Sherlock, qui de toute évidence n'était pas troublé par l'omniscience de Mycroft. « Depuis peu, je commence à apprécier l'intérêt que peuvent présenter des complices. » Il redressa la chaise tombée. « Assieds-toi John, tu pourrais faire peur à un enfant en bas âge avec une expression pareille. »

John se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et s'efforça d'ignorer la douleur fulgurante qui lui traversait le pied. « Ton frère veut récupérer sa boîte, Sherlock. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Le brun regarda Mycroft de la tête aux pieds. « Je ne crois pas en avoir très envie. »

Mycroft poussa un soupir. « Sois raisonnable, Sherlock ; c'est une preuve. »

« Tu as la puce. J'ai l'intention de garder ceci comme un souvenir de notre aventure. » Sherlock ramassa les pièces de la boîte et se dirigea vers le manteau de la cheminée, où il disposa chacun des morceaux avec art. « Voilà. Vingt-six morceaux. Oh, voilà qui ferait un titre charmant d'article pour ton blog, John. »

Ce dernier eut un léger sourire. « Je ne pense pas que je vais écrire un article sur cette affaire. »

« Je ne pense pas, en effet », fit Mycroft d'un ton brusque. « Tu es d'humeur fantasque aujourd'hui, Sherlock. Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié que notre suspect dans cette affaire d'espionnage est toujours dehors. »

John pressa les lèvres. Affaire d'espionnage. Et les charges d'enlèvement, d'agression, de torture et de tentative de meurtre pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Foutu Mycroft et ses putains de priorités.

Sherlock dévisagea Mycroft, glacial. « J'ai une meilleure mémoire que la plupart des gens. Quelles sont les informations que t'ont données tes sources ? »

Mycroft haussa les épaules. « Il n'a pas quitté le pays. En fait, il n'y a aucune preuve qui indique qu'il ait même quitté la ville. Il est plus que probable qu'il ne tarde pas à venir récupérer sa petite babiole - ou qu'il ne cherche à se débarrasser de vous, si vous vous mettez en travers de son chemin. »

John ferma les yeux. _Mon dieu. Sherlock. _Il sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son bras, et bientôt il fut tiré hors de sa chaise. Il ouvrit les yeux pour protester. « Je vais bi - »

Sherlock l'entraîna vers le sofa, et John dut s'appuyer sur lui pour réussir à marcher. « Allonge-toi ou je te casse l'autre pied. »

John s'affala sur le sofa ; il eut une grimace quand il essaya de lever sa jambe blessée. Sherlock fut instantanément à son côté ; il lui prit les deux jambes, avant d'installer celle qui était plâtrée sur un coussin. John croisa le regard interrogatif de Mycroft et s'adossa contre un autre coussin dans son dos avant de refermer les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il était incapable de faire face au double maléfique de John Steed pour le moment.

« J'ai un mot à te dire », dit Sherlock à Mycroft, à voix basse, redoutable.

John entendit les deux frères quitter la pièce et descendre l'escalier ; et bientôt leurs voix ne furent plus que des murmures.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **:Lanning

**Traduction **:ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28 235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40 000 en français ; cette partie fait environ 7 000 mots.

**Disclaimer** : Une fois de plus, rien ne m'appartient !

**Résumé **:Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes de la traductrice **: Hello les enfants ! Me revoilà comme promis (Beta-Pokémon (oui, il a droit à des majuscules maintenant) et moi sommes plus qu'exténués, vous n'imaginez même pas notre niveau de fatigue, on a dû dormir un grand total de cinq heures en quatre jours) ; merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et divers messages, surtout les commentaires anonymes auxquels je ne peux pas répondre. et sans plus attendre, je vous présente… Le quatrième chapitre ! Bonne lecture, merci à mon formidable Beta-Pokémon **F. **et la suite dans deux ou trois jours =)

Oh, et **Hanako Hayashi** est adorable, ce chapitre aussi - coïncidence ? Don't think so !

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

Sherlock résista à l'envie de pousser Mycroft dans l'escalier. « John a été blessé, il souffre, et il n'a pas besoin d'entendre - »

« Vraiment, Sherlock, tu as manqué ta vocation. Tu aurais fait une parfaite bonne d'enfants. »

« Chaque blessure qu'a reçue John, il l'a reçue volontairement ; il l'a fait pour me garder en vie, et le moins que tu puisses faire, c'est de lui offrir un peu de considération, si un minimum de respect est trop te demander. »

Mycroft le dévisagea, les traits tirés. « Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je t'ai déjà raconté ce que tu as _besoin de savoir_ », lui rétorqua Sherlock. « Par contre, je vais te dire quelque chose d'autre. Wilkes est un larbin. Il n'a aucune expérience sur le terrain et n'a certainement pas l'habitude des assassinats. »

Mycroft haussa les épaules. « Mais ses employeurs, si. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils lui aient déjà fait prendre connaissance de leur déception. Ils veulent la puce, et pour autant que Wilkes le sache, elle se trouve toujours dans cette boîte. Objet que, pendant que nous en parlons, ton collègue - »

« Ami. »

« - a menacé de m'enfoncer dans le rectum. »

Sherlock éclata de rire. « Vraiment ? Oh, bien joué, John. »

« Il semble penser qu'en refusant de te donner toutes les informations que j'avais, je t'ai mis inutilement en danger. »

« John a une opinion très tranchée sur les mesures nécessaires concernant ma sécurité. » Sherlock repoussa fermement le souvenir de l'expression de John quand il s'était jeté dans la Fleet.

« Et il n'a pas forcément tort. » La voix de Mycroft était à peine audible.

« Pardon ? » Sherlock dévisagea son frère, sincèrement surpris.

Mycroft prit un moment pour ajuster ses gants. « Ton ami a peut-être raison. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de mon propre comportement dans cette affaire. »

« Mycroft, est-ce que tu as bu de l'alcool ? »

« On dirait que quelqu'un a fini par me demander des comptes. Et ce quelqu'un est, contre toute attente, John Watson. Il m'a demandé si je m'étais déjà douté que la personne que je veux arrêter avait déjà eu une raison de te blesser avant même que tu ne sois impliqué dans cette affaire. »

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut des escaliers, stupéfait. John ne pouvait pas savoir. Il n'avait eu accès à aucune information. Pourquoi -

« Et maintenant je vois que c'était effectivement le cas. »

Sherlock dut lutter pour conserver une expression impassible. « C'est de l'histoire ancienne, et depuis longtemps oubliée. Ca n'a rien à voir avec - »

« Si je t'avais dit que Wilkes était impliqué, est-ce que tu aurais agi de la même manière ? »

Sherlock hésita, s'accordant un instant de réflexion. « Probablement pas. »

« Je m'excuse, Sherlock. J'ai fait preuve de négligence. »

Sherlock s'efforça de rester stoïque. « Tu nous as sauvé la vie. »

« Mon intervention n'aurait pas dû être nécessaire. Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à te retrouver dans une telle situation, Sherlock. Et cela ne se reproduira pas. » Mycroft se tourna vers la porte.

« Ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, Mycroft », s'entendit-il répondre. « Ce qui est arrivé dans les égouts a complètement échappé à ton contrôle. »

« Vraiment ? »

Sherlock prit une brève inspiration. « Même Mycroft Holmes ne peut pas contrôler une inondation. »

Mycroft eut un petit rire et ouvrit la porte. « Va donc prendre un peu de repos, Sherlock, voilà que tu te mets à faire de la poésie. Tu devrais avoir droit à quelques heures de calme ; j'ai mis une équipe de surveillance en place. Oh. Et garde donc avec toi ton ami soldat. Je crois que je commence à l'apprécier. »

Mycroft ferma la porte derrière lui ; Sherlock s'empressa de remonter les escaliers, prenant le temps de se remémorer chaque instant de ces trois derniers jours. C'était la première fois qu'il considérait comme valable un conseil que lui donnait Mycroft. Et c'était cela, plus que tout autre chose, qui lui indiquait que leurs récentes aventures avaient sévèrement endommagé ses capacités mentales.

Il s'arrêta près du sofa, surpris de voir que John avait utilisé le manteau de Sherlock en guise de couverture. La gorge serrée, il se pencha sur lui et écarta une mèche de cheveux de son front.

John ouvrit les yeux. « Est-ce qu'il est parti ? » fit-il d'une voix endormie.

« Oui. Il a mis une équipe devant l'immeuble. Rendors-toi. »

John murmura quelque chose au sujet de Sherlock qui lui aussi aurait besoin de repos, mais quelques secondes après il s'était déjà rendormi. Sherlock se mit à la recherche de ses patchs de nicotine, puis il avança son fauteuil près du sofa avant de s'y installer ; il se pencha en avant, les yeux fermés et les doigts joints. Sebastian Wilkes n'avait pas encore commencé à courir, et il s'agissait définitivement d'un problème à trois patchs.

Parce que Sherlock connaissait Sebastian Wilkes ; un idiot et un lâche. Il n'avait pas accepté d'être impliqué dans le vol de cette puce par conviction politique, ou même pour le profit qu'il pourrait en tirer. Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Il était trop stupide pour comprendre les conséquences de ses actes ; le meurtre d'un coursier et le vol de secrets de la nation britannique lui avaient sans doute donné un sentiment d'importance. L'implication de Sherlock n'avait fait qu'alimenter encore plus ce fantasme de grandeur.

Wilkes avait dû être enchanté d'apprendre que Sherlock s'était montré incapable d'ouvrir sa petite boîte. Cette information lui avait sans doute fait encore plus plaisir que les photographies que Cullen lui avait envoyées. Et Sherlock savait avec certitude que les photographies lui avaient fait _extrêmement_ plaisir. Il connaissait trop bien les goûts de Wilkes dans ce domaine.

_Mon chef va t'adorer. _Les mots qu'avait prononcés Cullen lui revinrent à l'esprit, et il dut lutter pour remettre de l'ordre dans la cacophonie qu'étaient immédiatement devenues ses pensées. Si Sebastian Wilkes voulait toucher à John Watson, il allait falloir qu'il tue Sherlock d'abord.

Il s'était conduit comme un imbécile ; jamais il n'aurait dû les présenter l'un à l'autre. Sherlock eut un rictus en songeant à la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve ; il avait été poussé par un désir puéril de prouver à Sebastian qu'il avait tourné la page, sans aucun doute, que tout le monde ne le détestait pas, que quelqu'un l'appréciait et avait choisi de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Pathétique. L'acte même de chercher l'approbation de Sebastian Wilkes prouvait qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page ; son conditionnement était toujours intact.

Quel que soit le biais par lequel il s'en était rendu compte (Sherlock avait plusieurs théories à ce sujet ; la plupart incluaient ce blog ridicule auquel John tenait tant), Wilkes avait fini par réaliser que John habitait toujours avec Sherlock, presque un an après leur rencontre ; et cette nouvelle l'avait sans aucun doute surpris. Sherlock aussi en avait été surpris, d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas parié sur plus de deux mois lui-même. Et pourtant John Watson était toujours là, à s'impliquer dans chacun des aspects de la vie de Sherlock.

Cet état de fait avait-il accru la détermination de Wilkes à pousser son entreprise plus encore que la récupération de cette foutue puce électronique ? Une sorte de punition, peut-être, pour apprendre à Sherlock que quiconque décidait de quitter Sebastian Wilkes n'avait pas le droit de chercher du réconfort ailleurs ; et essayer de terrifier John Watson pour le convaincre de laisser Sherlock Holmes se débrouiller sans lui. Ce qui aurait pu marcher avec n'importe qui, sauf avec John.

Était-ce là la raison pour laquelle Wilkes n'avait pas encore cherché à s'enfuir ? Peut-être voulait-il reprendre contact avec lui ? L'affaire des trafiquants chinois avait tout à fait pu être sa première tentative pour rappeler Sherlock auprès de lui. Wilkes avait dû être amèrement déçu par le résultat de cet essai, si sa théorie était exacte.

Sherlock hocha la tête. Non. Non, ce n'était pas logique. Même un hédoniste stupide et en plein délire comme Wilkes ne prendrait pas autant de risques juste pour pouvoir humilier Sherlock Holmes. Pas après toutes ces années. Si cette histoire de puce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, et Sherlock une simple distraction, qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser cet homme à se cacher au lieu de chercher à quitter le pays ? Aucune théorie plausible. Pas de réponse.

Il lui fallait revoir les données qu'il avait à sa disposition.

Sebastian Wilkes. Bonne éducation, mais intelligence négligeable. Sadique. Egocentrique. Indiscret. Cherchait toujours les frissons. Riche, mais pas autant que par le passé. Indifférent aux intrigues politiques, quelles qu'elles soient. Ignorait tout du monde de l'espionnage. Rôle dans le vol de la puce : inconnu. Mobile : inconnu.

Cullen. Prénom : inconnu. Bonne éducation. Sadique. Habitué à un niveau de vie élevé, mais difficultés financières depuis quelques années. Expérience de mercenaire et d'interrogateur. S'était battu comme un homme de la rue. Mépris envers l'armée britannique. Relation inhabituellement familière avec son employeur. Rôle actif dans le vol de la puce. Avait eu accès à un certain nombre de renseignements sur Sherlock, sur ses habitudes, ce qui indiquait que Wilkes n'avait pas été sa seule source d'informations. Mobile : inconnu également.

Pete. Nom de famille : inconnu. Accent aristocratique ou de la haute bourgeoisie, mais tentative épouvantable de le camoufler sous un accent cockney (dialecte : est de Londres). Vêtements : bleu de travail et bottes, trop grands pour lui. S'était battu comme un ancien soldat. Ongles manucurés. Dégageait une certaine autorité, même si Cullen ne l'avait traité que comme un homme de main. Ne partageait pas l'intérêt de Cullen pour la torture. Rôle dans le vol de la puce : inconnu.

Sherlock prit son téléphone, qu'il avait posé sur le bras du fauteuil, et commença à rédiger un nouveau texto.

D'OÙ VIENT LA FUITE ? RE : ASSASSINAT DU MESSAGER A QUI LA PUCE A ÉTÉ VOLEE - SH

Mycroft avait très certainement élucidé cette partie de l'affaire, au moins. Terriblement impatient, il dut cependant attendre un certain temps - inhabituel, venant de Mycroft - avant de recevoir la réponse de son frère.

INDIVIDU TRES HAUT PLACE AU MINISTERE DE LA DEFENSE - MH

Sherlock eut un soupir de frustration. Comme s'il n'avait pas été capable de trouver lui-même cette information. Même Mrs Hudson aurait pu faire cette déduction toute seule !

SUIS STUPEFAIT. SERAIS ENCORE PLUS STUPEFAIT SI TU AVAIS L'AMABILITE DE ME DONNER LE NOM DE L'INDIVIDU. - SH

S'ensuivit une pause qui lui parut interminable.

DISCUSSION AU SUJET DE L'INDIVIDU TRES HAUT PLACE PAR LE BIAIS DE TELEPHONES PORTABLES NON-SECURISES HAUTEMENT DECONSEILLEE. - MH

Sherlock laissa échapper un juron, et bientôt ses doigts se remirent en action sur les touches de son clavier.

AU DIABLE LA SECURITE. INFORMATION VITALE POUR L'ENQUETE. CRACHE LE MORCEAU. MAINTENANT - SH

Une nouvelle pause.

VA DONC TE FAIRE UNE TASSE DE THE ET BOIS-LA EN FEUILLETANT LES JOURNAUX A SCANDALES ; TU SERAS DE MEILLEURE HUMEUR. - MH

Sherlock dut se retenir de lancer son portable par la fenêtre.

JW EST EN ROUTE POUR VENIR T'ENFONCER UN CERTAIN OBJET DANS UN CERTAIN ORIFICE - SH

Sherlock commença à compter ; son téléphone reçut un nouveau message à peine cinq secondes plus tard.

AFFAIRE D'EXTORSION DE FONDS PARTICULIEREMENT CHOQUANTE QUE TU POURRAIS TROUVER INTERESSANTE. - MH

Sherlock en eut la respiration coupée. Extorsion de fonds. Extorsion de fonds - bien sûr, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il ouvrit une page internet avec son portable et, surfant sur les sites de presse à scandales, il se figea complètement quand il tomba sur la photographie d'un homme élégant, qui essayait de cacher son visage à l'objectif de l'appareil qui avait pris le cliché. Les différentes pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans son esprit comme celles du casse-tête qui reposait maintenant sur le manteau de sa cheminée.

« Et voilà », murmura Sherlock. « Je t'ai trouvé. »

« Tu as élucidé l'affaire. »

Sherlock sursauta avant de lever les yeux ; John lui souriait depuis le canapé. Son sourire était fier, fier de Sherlock - ce sourire qui ne manquait jamais de lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. « Je pense que oui. Nous risquons d'avoir de nouveau des ennuis, John. »

Ce dernier eut un petit rire. « J'aurais été déçu si ça n'avait pas été le cas. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et regarda Sherlock de la tête aux pieds. « Presque trois heures. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi. »

« Ca va. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« J'ai besoin que tu dormes, mais je sais déjà que ça ne sert à rien de te le demander », répondit John avec une grimace. « Par contre, j'ai une autre question à te poser, si ça ne te dérange pas. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de Wilkes ? »

Sherlock se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face, et ignora la douleur qui le lançait dans son dos. Alors il avait eu raison ; c'était improbable, impossible, et il ignorait comment cela pouvait être le cas, mais John savait. « Wilkes », répéta-t-il.

« Si tu veux le protéger, je te soutiendrai, bien sûr », continua John d'une voix égale. « Mais je pense que si on fait ça, on risque de le regretter un jour. »

« _Le protéger_ ? Mon dieu - » Sherlock s'efforça de retrouver son impassibilité. « Wilkes n'a absolument rien à voir avec - »

« N'essaie même pas. Je ne prétends pas remarquer autant de choses que toi - qui le pourrait ? - mais je ne suis pas sourd. '_Parler de s'envoyer en l'air à la table du petit-déjeuner'_. Bordel. Sherlock. Tu n'as pas cru que je pourrais oublier un truc pareil, pas vrai ? »

Sherlock réalisa qu'il était incapable de répondre.

John serra entre ses doigts le manteau de Sherlock qui le recouvrait, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Il a embauché Cullen. Et dieu seul sait qui a embauché Wilkes. Quelqu'un qui sait que vous vous connaissez depuis des années, de toute évidence. Bien sûr, je ne te dis rien que tu ne saches déjà. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ait laissée échapper. »

« Ton analyse - »

« Wilkes a cru qu'on sortait ensemble », l'interrompit John.

C'était impossible. John n'avait eu accès à aucune information. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

« Le jour où on a été dans son bureau. Toutes ces… toutes ces putains de conneries comme quoi tout le monde te détestait. »

Sherlock en resta bouche bée. John était en colère. Et ce qui le rendait furieux, c'était une conversation sans importance qui s'était déroulée presque un an auparavant.

« Il a cru qu'il était en train de t'humilier devant ton nouveau petit-copain. Et il adorait ça. » Le souffle de John devint irrégulier, erratique. « Comme si ce que racontait ce salopard avait pu changer mon opinion sur toi. Comme si tu ne valais pas dix fois mieux que lui. »

« John. » Sherlock avait la gorge nouée, et il put à peine prononcer le nom de son ami.

« Et j'étais là à te regarder, j'attendais que tu répliques quelque chose, parce que dieu sait que tu es capable de te défendre ; je t'ai déjà vu faire pleurer de terreur la moitié de Scotland Yard - »

« Une hyperbole n'est jamais un bon argument », s'entendit balbutier Sherlock.

John continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « Mais tu restais juste assis là. Avec… Mon dieu, ton expression. Tu n'as rien dit. Et tu as menti sur la façon dont tu avais fait tes déductions sur ses voyages. Comme si tu en avais honte. Ca m'a indiqué tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Putain, il t'a déjà fait du mal, et il voulait continuer des années après. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui exploser la tête contre son bureau. »

Sherlock avait la gorge nouée. Si l'on mettait de côté l'éloquence de son discours, ce que racontait John était tellement typique de son caractère. Cette galanterie chevaleresque. C'était ridicule, et oh, c'était magnifique. Même si complètement inutile. Comme l'art. Ou -

« Dieu seul sait pourquoi tu as accepté de t'occuper de l'affaire qu'il te proposait. Non, je ne te demande rien. Et maintenant il a empiré. Je suis sûr qu'il a adoré ces photos, Sherlock. »

« Il n'a pas - »

« Je suppose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Cullen aille aussi loin. C'est l'inconvénient quand on engage un psychopathe pour faire son sale boulot. Mais je suppose aussi que ça ne l'a pas tellement dérangé. »

« John », réussit à dire Sherlock, renonçant à masquer son émotion. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont John avait pu atteindre ces conclusions. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il avait tout à fait raison ; et son raisonnement menait à une autre constatation, un état de fait que John avait résolument décidé d'ignorer depuis qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans le coffre de cette voiture. « L'implication de Wilkes est hors de propos. Je suis responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Mon jugement… Je n'ai pas réussi à - »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça. » La colère de John s'était évanouie, ne laissant place qu'à de la fatigue. « Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Tu as trouvé la solution. Cette affaire - »

« Au diable l'affaire ! » Sherlock dut lutter pour contrôler le niveau de sa voix. « Je _t'ai_ laissé tomber. »

La stupéfaction qui s'inscrivit sur les traits de John interrompit à nouveau le fil de ses pensées. « Sherlock. » Sa voix était plus douce que Sherlock ne pouvait le supporter. « Jamais. » La seconde suivante, John tentait de se relever et posait sa jambe plâtrée sur le sol. Sherlock se précipita hors de son fauteuil avant même d'avoir conscience de s'être levé ; il prit les jambes de John et le força à se rallonger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire, enfin ? » siffla-t-il. « Tu tiens à peine debout avec tes points de suture et ton plâtre, alors reste allongé et réjouis-toi d'être encore en vie. »

John leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. « Je n'ai pas l'air heureux, là ? »

Sherlock resta debout, immobile, et cligna des yeux. Il s'efforça de réguler le rythme de sa respiration et échoua misérablement, avant de se décider à abandonner. « Combien… Combien de tes os l'aurais-tu laissé te briser, John ? »

Sherlock était presque sûr d'obtenir une réponse raisonnable, même de la part de John. Ce dernier avait certainement accordé à cette pensée toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Il avait sûrement pensé à un chiffre ; il avait forcément considéré la situation dans son ensemble, songé au moment où il aurait laissé Cullen se focaliser à nouveau sur sa véritable cible. Si Sherlock n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, John aurait fait quelque chose. Il aurait sauvé sa propre vie. « Je veux une réponse », fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse.

« Il y a deux cent vingt-six os dans le corps humain », marmonna John.

Sherlock se sentit rougir, avant qu'une sensation glacée, puis une étrange torpeur ne l'envahissent ; il s'empressa de reposer avec précaution les jambes de John sur le sofa. « Non », fit-il d'une voix égale. « C'est innaceptable. C'est - » Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'expression sinistre sur le visage de John ; il s'assit sur le bras du canapé, et saisit l'épaule de John entre ses doigts. « Plus. Jamais », dit-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à la sienne. « Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je refuse. »

John ne dit rien.

« S'il te plait », murmura Sherlock ; ses cordes vocales semblaient lui faire défaut.

John tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants, et posa une main sur sa joue. « Tu es fou », répondit John sur le même ton. « Tu es magnifique, impossible, complètement fou - »

Sherlock l'embrassa.

Il avait toujours considéré le fait d'embrasser quelqu'un comme un inutile et désagréable préambule aux moments nécessaires mais tout autant désagréables où il devait satisfaire les besoins de sa libido. Sherlock réalisa qu'il était temps de réexaminer cet avis ; personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme John. Avec passion mais sans le brusquer et seigneur, il adorait chaque seconde de ce baiser, comme si toute sa vie il n'avait fait qu'attendre cet instant.

Il prit vaguement conscience que John avait entouré son visage de ses mains comme s'il avait peur que Sherlock ne le repousse à tout instant ; s'il avait eu suffisamment de souffle, il lui aurait sans aucun doute dit qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire une telle chose. Il essaya de le lui faire comprendre dans la mesure du possible (la physiologie humaine avait ses limites), et il fut récompensé de ses efforts lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement que John laissa échapper.

John recula la tête et leva les yeux vers lui. « J'aurais fait n'importe quoi. » Sa voix trembla. « Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir comme ça. Ca me faisait moins mal de le laisser - »

Sherlock le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Trop d'informations. _Bien trop, John, bien trop_. Il sentit John enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux ; il le touchait avec la même révérence qu'un objet précieux. Il sentit bientôt John se débarrasser du manteau qui le recouvrait encore et il recula, surpris. « John ? »

« Viens par là », murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque, avant de tirer Sherlock par le bras et de reposer sa jambe intacte par terre. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix - quelque chose qui le força à obéir. Sherlock permit à John de le faire tomber sur lui, tout en faisait bien attention au plâtre de son compagnon. Il remarqua avec intérêt que l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque lorsqu'une des mains de John se glissèrent jusqu'au creux de son dos. De son autre main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur le front de Sherlock.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et s'efforça de réguler les tremblements incontrôlables qui le parcouraient ; les tremblement en question détournaient son attention du plaisir que lui procurait le toucher de John. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, ce dernier remit sa jambe intacte sur le sofa ; Sherlock se trouvait maintenant entouré de ses deux jambes. Il appuya son front sur le coussin près de la tête de John ; ce dernier s'empressa de taquiner la peau sous son oreille droite à l'aide de ses lèvres et de sa langue. « Ca va ? » souffla-t-il.

Il lui demandait comment il allait ? Cet homme était complètement fou. « John, est-ce que j'ai déjà hésité à te faire savoir quand quelque chose ne me plaisait pas ? »

John eut un petit rire. « Hésiter ? Non, je peux affirmer que non. »

« Alors tu peux donc supposer que tout ce que tu fais ou ce que tu es sur le point de faire me va très bien. »

« D'accord. » John prit la main gauche de Sherlock et la porta à ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume ; Sherlock sentit un absurde frisson le traverser.

Il décida d'abandonner définitivement toute tentative d'essayer de deviner quelles seraient les actions et le comportement de John en se référant à ce qu'il connaissait des normes de conduite humaines. Il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un exercice voué à l'échec. Etant donné le passé et la personnalité de John, il s'était attendu à une approche directe ; Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami ne l'avait pas déjà forcé à se mettre à quatre pattes. De toute évidence, il se trouvait en territoire inconnu. Oh, et respirer correctement devenait un problème. Sans parler de son excitation grandissante. Un baiser sur la main l'_excitait_. C'était grotesque.

John lui embrassa la temps, avant d'appuyer sa tête contre celle de Sherlock. « Lorsque j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois - »

Une discussion. Oh seigneur. John voulait _discuter_. « Je sais. » Sherlock s'efforça de ne pas avoir l'air trop fier de lui, pour une fois, et échoua lamentablement. Il n'en fut pas vexé ; la modestie était, après tout, profondément surfaite.

« J'ai pensé que tu étais l'homme le plus magnifique de toute l'Angleterre. »

« De l'Angleterre seulement ? » Sherlock remarqua avec un certain agacement que sa voix tremblait. « Et le Commonwealth, alors ? »

« Ces yeux - »

« On m'a déjà dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus remarquable chez moi. » Ses _yeux_, pour l'amour de dieu. John. John, toujours aussi ridicule, toujours aussi romantique - toujours aussi irrésistible.

« Et puis tu as commencé à parler. »

« Brisant ainsi tes illusions. » Sherlock s'efforça de retenir un éclat de rire - en vain.

« Je n'arrivais pas à croire à quel point tu étais fantastique, et cette voix. » Celle de John ressemblait désormais plus à un ronronnement qu'à autre chose.

L'entendre parler ainsi envoya une brusque décharge dans tout le corps de Sherlock, et il sentit son excitation monter inexorablement. Il réalisa qu'il lui était impossible de résister à de telles paroles venant de John, et se focalisa sur le rythme de sa respiration qu'il essaya de maîtriser.

« Et puis tu t'es levé et tu as commencé à bouger et c'était - j'étais _tellement excité_, Sherlock. » Ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'un murmure rauque. « Je bandais, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » Sherlock était à bout de souffle. « J'ai… sous-estimé mon charme, de toute évidence. »

Il sentit l'érection de John se presser contre la sienne. Sherlock essaya de se souvenir de quels avaient été ses gestes ce jour-là - comment avait-il fait pour provoquer chez John une telle réaction ? Comment avait-il pu manquer de remarquer l'intérêt que John lui portait ? Quelque chose avait dû le distraire. L'expérience avec la cravache, peut-être… Sherlock s'empressa de bloquer ce souvenir ; il doutait de pouvoir de jamais pouvoir revoir une cravache sans songer à l'usage que Cullen en avait fait, dans les égouts.

« De toute évidence. J'étais prêt à vivre sous un foutu pont s'il le fallait pour rester avec toi. » John glissa sa main dans le bas de pyjama de Sherlock et caressa sa peau du bout de ses doigts brûlants. Sherlock renonça définitivement à se contrôler. « Et quand tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé - »

Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante et rassembla son courage. « Pour être honnête, j'étais sur les traces d'un tueur en série à ce moment-là. »

« Je sais. » La voix de John se fit soudain plus grave, mais ses doigts continuèrent leurs caresses. « Ton travail passe en premier. C'est normal. Ton travail est important. »

Important. « C'est ce que tu crois. »

« Je le sais. C'est un travail génial, Sherlock, et tu es brillant dans ce domaine. »

Oh seigneur. Ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur ses émotions commençait à lui échapper complètement. « Merci », mrumura-t-il. « Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de te faire remarquer que mon travail a failli te tuer un certain nombre de fois ? »

John eut un petit rire. « Je suppose qu'il serait inutile de te faire remarquer que toi aussi, tu as failli mourir ? »

« J'ai choisi de faire ce travail, John. »

« Moi aussi. Je veux travailler avec toi. Je veux me rendre utile, Sherlock. »

Cette affirmation laissa Sherlock bouche bée pendant un instant. « Utile ? » La portée très limitée de ce mot le consternait. John n'était pas _utile_. « Tu es _essentiel._ »

John ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre les cheveux bruns de son ami. Il leva à nouveau la main de Sherlock à ses lèvres. « Répète-le. »

Sherlock se concentra sur ce qu'il allait dire, non sans peine. « Tu es essentiel. »

« Pour ton travail. »

John avait un esprit fantastique ; de toute évidence, les évènements récents l'avaient déstabilisé. Pour être honnête, Sherlock devait bien reconnaître que ses propres capacités de raisonnement avaient été altérées, ces derniers jours. « Tu m'es essentiel dans tous les sens possibles du terme. » Les lèvres et la langue de John contre sa main le déstabilisèrent. « Bordel John, je vais jouir si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire ça. » Il s'immobilisa, luttant de toutes ses forces pour retrouver le contrôle de son propre corps et calmer sa libido - qui se montrait étrangement pressante en cet instant, bien plus que ce dont il avait l'habitude. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit six mois plus tôt qu'un jour il pourrait ne serait-ce que _penser _une phrase aussi stupide, il aurait recommandé à cette personne de se faire interner sur-le-champ.

Clairement surpris, mais ravi de sa découverte, John eut un sourire ; il pressa ensuite ses lèvres contre le poignet de Sherlock, enserré dans un bandage, tandis que son autre main se glissait jusque sur ses fesses. « Tes mains », murmura-t-il, l'air malicieux. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

Oh seigneur.

« Un autre endroit en particulier peut-être ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un halètement et dut lutter pour rester immobile lorsque John lui embrassa délicatement la gorge, juste en-dessous du bandage qui lui entourait le cou.

« Le cou, aussi. Oh, comme je vais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi. » Son ton taquin était exaspérant. Attachant. Ridicule. La main de John se glissa entre eux et caressa le sexe de Sherlock à travers son pyjama.

Sherlock ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de limiter les effets de cette stimulation physique. Le peu d'expérience qu'il avait dans ce domaine ne l'aidait nullement à affronter ce que lui faisait John Watson. Etre forcé à se pencher sur un bureau et baisé sans qu'on ne lui laisse le temps de reprendre son souffle ne tenait pas la comparaison face à ce lent assaut que subissaient ses sens.

« Sherlock ? » John paraissait alarmé ; ses mains s'étaient immobilisées.

« Ne t'arrête pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est ton dos, il te fait mal ? »

Sherlock leva la tête et croisa le regard de John ; leurs lèvres étaient séparées par quelques centimètres à peine. « Ne - t'arrête - _pas_. »

John pencha la tête sur le côté, et Sherlock vit clairement dans ses yeux le chemin que s'apprêtait à suivre son esprit. Non. Ce n'était pas de la logique. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une déduction au sens où Sherlock l'entendait - c'était quelque chose d'autre.

John effleura de ses lèvres la joue de Sherlock et lui murmura à l'oreille. « Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, confus.

John l'embrassa avec douceur. « Tout ce tu veux. »

La lumière commença à se faire jour dans son esprit. « John ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander. »

Prenant une inspiration tremblante, Sherlock se redressa ; une fois à genoux, il retira son t-shirt et le laissa tomber par terre. Il se débarrassa avec le même entrain de son bas de pyjama.

« Oh, salut », souffla John ; il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son enthousiasme. Il fit passer son haut par-dessus sa tête et la laissa lui aussi tomber par terre.

Encouragé, Sherlock passa ses doigts sous le pyjama de John, le souffle erratique. Avec un grand sourire, ce dernier leva les hanches pour lui permettre de faire glisser son pantalon avant de le lui enlever complètement. John ne chercha pas à cacher son érection et Sherlock était tout aussi excité que lui - il ne se fit donc pas prier avant de baisser la tête et de prendre le sexe de son ami dans sa bouche ; au bout d'une seconde, il ferma les yeux, et commença à bouger.

« Bordel de merde. » John avait la voix qui tremblait. « Oui. Sherlock. » Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock, et ce dernier se prépara à ce qu'il le force à bouger plus vite. Mais contre toutes ses attentes, rien de tel ne se produisit ; John paraissait tout à fait ravi de le laisser aller à son propre rythme. Plus que ravi même, apparemment. « Putain, c'est - tellement _bon _- tu es tellement -magnifique ; comment est-ce que tu peux me _faire_ ça ? Putain, tu as intérêt à m'apprendre, parce que je veux pouvoir te sucer toute la nuit comme ça oh mon _dieu_. »

Alors, c'était à ça que ça ressemblait, de coucher avec John Watson. Sherlock commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde autour de lui était à ce point obsédé par le sexe ; et le fait que John le pense capable de lui apprendre quelque chose dans ce domaine l'amusa terriblement. Il redoubla ses efforts, utilisant ses lèvres et sa langue avec une dextérité qu'il avait apprise en de certes moins plaisantes occasions que celle-ci. Mais ses expériences passées en valaient le coup. Chacune d'entre elles, même la désagréable période qu'il avait eu à passer au service de Sebastian Wilkes ; parce que John était en train d'haleter contre lui, de le supplier et de gémir son nom comme si une telle pratique était aussi nouvelle pour lui qu'elle ne l'était pour Sherlock, comme s'il ne pourrait jamais être satisfait, comme s'il en voulait toujours plus.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et se risqua à lever la tête ; son regard croisa celui de John. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement et entoura le visage de Sherlock de ses mains. « Oh mon dieu tu es magnifique putain tu ne sais même pas ce que tu me _fais_ oh seigneur Sherlock oh _bordel_ - » Les traits de son visage se contractèrent, et non sans douceur il s'efforça de repousser Sherlock - une intention que ce dernier trouva pour le moins agaçante. « Je vais, je vais - Sherlock, je vais - » fut son explication, qui était tout aussi agaçante, étant donné que _c'était_ justement le but de toute cette entreprise ; il prit le poignet bandé de John et le serra entre ses doigts.

John écarquilla les yeux. « Oh », haleta-t-il. « Oh, mon dieu, Sherlock, tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

Sherlock réalisa avec un certain retard que John ne s'était pas attendu à qu'il fasse automatiquement une telle chose, une chose qu'il considérait lui-même comme allant de soi. Sherlock en fut absolument stupéfait, et cette réalisation ne fit que renforcer sa détermination à lui accorder cette faveur, que John désirait de toute évidence avec tant d'ardeur. Il guida à nouveau une des mains de son amant jusqu'à ses cheveux et ferma les yeux ; la tendresse qu'il lisait sur le visage de John l'empêchait de se concentrer.

« Jamais… quelqu'un comme toi », murmura John avec un impressionnant degré d'incohérence. « Le seul - » Il ravala les absurdités qu'il s'apprêtait sûrement à débiter et _hurla_ le nom de Sherlock lorsqu'il jouit, alors que ce dernier continuait à taquiner son sexe de sa langue et avalait son sperme avec un sincère enthousiasme. Ce qui était nouveau pour lui. Merveilleux, en fait. A moins, bien sûr, que le bruit qu'avait fait John ne pousse Mrs Hudson à porter plainte pour nuisance sonore ; mais même dans ce cas, Sherlock se dit que de toute façon cette expérience valait bien la centaine de livres qu'ils devraient payer.

John se laissa retomber contre le coussin dans son dos, le souffle le court, marmonnant une suite ininterrompue de jurons incompréhensibles entrecoupés du nom de Sherlock, et regarda avec avidité ce dernier faire glisser son sexe hors de sa bouche. « Oh, mon dieu », fit-il, la voix mal assurée. « Oh mon dieu, tu vas finir par me tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Ne sois pas mélodramatique », murmura Sherlock, se redressant non sans peine. Il tremblait. « Jamais je ne pourrais te tuer. Je vais simplement… » Il fit une pause et croisa le regard interrogatif de John. « … m'arranger pour que tu n'aies plus jamais envie d'aller voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

John rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire, les yeux fixés vers le plafond ; Sherlock se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser - il avait presque l'impression que la tête lui tournait. Sa première blague au lit. Qui n'était pas vraiment drôle, en fait, mais sa tentive semblait être néanmoins un succès. Peut-être John était-il prédisposé à apprécier son sens de l'humour. A contre-cœur, il finit par détacher ses lèvres de celles de son ami. Il y avait quelque chose de presque décadent dans le fait d'embrasser John alors qu'il riait encore.

« Tu es complètement fou », fit John sur un ton affectueux - il avait de toute évidence adopté cette formule pour la soirée, et étant donné son état actuel Sherlock était mal placé pour le contredire. John se pencha vers lui et plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, comme s'il voulait à nouveau l'embrasser. « Je ne veux que toi. »

Les bras de Sherlock cédèrent ; il laissa échapper un halètement quand John le prit dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger à côté de lui, le dos contre le dossier du sofa. Sherlock appuya sa tête contre le creux du bras de John et se résigna à devoir affronter une nouvelle surcharge sensorielle. John se pressa contre lui, et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'estomac de Sherlock, avant de prendre son sexe douloureusement érigé en main. Sherlock laissa échapper un petit son qui n'était définitivement pas un gémissement. Non, absolument pas.

« Allez, jouis pour moi », lui souffla John à l'oreille, le caressant avec une atroce lenteur. « Tu es tellement - merveilleux. Montre-moi. Montre-moi, maintenant. »

« N'importe quoi », s'entendit balbutier Sherlock ; il y était presque. « J'aurais fait n'importe quoi - »

« Je sais », fit John, la voix rauque. « Mon dieu, je sais. Moi aussi, tu sais ? » Le rythme des va-et-vient de sa main s'était accéléré, et Sherlock se sentit perdre pied. « Maintenant, montre-moi. Montre-moi à quel point tu es magnifique, espèce de salaud, _montre-moi_. »

Sherlock plaqua sa main contre la poitrine de John lorsqu'il jouit, tremblant de tout son corps alors que dans un mouvement incontrôlable il rejetait la tête en arrière. Il ne voyait plus rien, mais il pouvait entendre quelqu'un - il espérait de toutes ses forces qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui - murmurer une litanie de phrases incohérentes qui avaient toutes pour sujet _John _et _n'importe quoi _et _tout ce que je veux_. Il sentit du sperme se répandre sur son ventre, il entendit John murmurer « Oh seigneur, oui », et sentit enfin les lèvres de John contre les siennes, sa langue envahir à nouveau sa bouche. Sherlock ne se dégagea que lorsque son besoin d'oxygène l'y força ; il plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou et prit une profonde inspiration.

La main de John caressait toujours son sexe, lentement, avec douceur, et Sherlock dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir les petits gémissements absurdes qu'il avait désespérément envie de laisser échapper. « Tu es fantastique », murmura John. « Mon dieu, tu es fantastique. » Sa main renonça finalement à ses caresses, et vint reposer sur la hanche de Sherlock. Il embrassa le front de ce dernier et s'installa confortablement contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. De toute évidence, il n'avait nullement l'intention de bouger, ou de demander à Sherlock de le faire. Ce qui constituait une surprise de plus. Une surprise ridicule, romantique, et pour le moins gluante ; le réveil risquait d'être collant.

Mais Sherlock découvrit qu'il n'y attachait pas la moindre importance. Il regarda John s'endormir, caressant les mèches de cheveux châtains qui s'étaient égarées sur son front et luttant contre la fatigue qui envahissait ses propres membres. Ses blessures ne le faisaient pas souffrir pour le moment ; cela dit, l'effet des endorphines ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir totalement.

Mais cela valait le coup. Seigneur, cela en valait le coup. John valait tous les sacrifices, et il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **: Lanning

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28 235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40 000 en français ; cette partie fait un peu plus de 6 000.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient ; rien n'appartient non plus à Lanning, sauf le scénario !

**Résumé : **Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes** **de la traductrice **: Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ? La fin des vacances approche pour la plupart d'entre vous, je suppose ; alors, pour vous réconforter, je vous présente le cinquième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette traduction (je le publie avec quelques heures d'avance, parce que je pars tout à l'heure jusqu'à demain soir et je me suis dit qu'il aurait été cruel de vous faire attendre un jour de plus que prévu). Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci à mon fantastique Beta-Pokémon **F.** (qui fait un travail génial, quel adorable petit elfe, vraiment), et bonne lecture !

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

John ouvrit les yeux à contrecœur et s'efforça de ne pas gémir. Bordel de merde, foutu pied, foutues côtes, foutue tête et… oh, _bordel_. Sherlock. Il passa la main sur les coussins à côté de lui. Sherlock n'était plus là. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans l'appartement, et Sherlock était parti. John sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait pris un risque. Il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Sherlock ait changé d'avis. Seigneur, il espérait au moins qu'il n'avait pas gâché leur amitié, parce que là -

« Je fais du thé. »

John se retourna en direction de la voix, stupéfait. A la lumière des réverbères de la rue, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Sherlock dans la cuisine ; il lutta pour se redresser, les dents serrées. Il entendit Sherlock murmurer un juron et se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir, avant que le brun ne lui fasse passer un verre d'eau et deux cachets. « Tu as oublié de les prendre. Comment tu te sens ? » Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

John retarda le moment où il devrait répondre en avalant ses médicaments, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge ; il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à ses cordes vocales en cet instant précis. Sherlock ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. « Complètement crevé pour l'instant, mais les médicaments vont arranger ça. » Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock alors que ce dernier lui prenait le verre des mains. John passa la main sur son torse. « Tu nous as essuyés. »

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu tenais à ce que nous restions dans cet état pour la postérité. »

John éclata de rire, terriblement soulagé, quand il réalisa que Sherlock n'avait absolument pas changé. « Non. Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué la scène par contre ; je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu nettoyer quoi que ce soit. »

Sherlock eut un sourire ironique et se glissa derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que le dos de John repose contre son torse. John ne put retenir un soupir ravi et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras. « Tu as fait du thé », murmura John, ridiculement heureux.

« Il est facile de te faire plaisir », répondit Sherlock sur le même ton.

« Pas du tout. Je suis extrêmement difficile. Tu as vu avec qui je vis ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un soupir et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. « Moi. » Il avait la voix rauque. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es impossible. Parce que tu insultes quiconque t'écoute pendant plus de cinq minutes. Parce que tu connais le taux de décomposition du cuir chevelu d'un cadavre mais que tu ne sais pas te servir d'une caisse automatique. Parce que que tu es prêt à risquer ta vie pour résoudre une énigme que personne d'autre ne pourrait élucider, ou même comprendre, et tu réussis toujours à trouver la solution au final. Parce que tu ne veux jamais t'occuper du linge ou acheter une foutue bouteille de lait, mais que tu dis à un psychopathe de te couper la main pour sauver un ami. Parce que tu joues du violon comme personne quand tu penses que je dors et que tu ne fais que pincer les cordes quand je suis réveillé. Parce que des fois tu ne parles pas pendant des jours et que quand tu dis enfin quelque chose, c'est pour m'expliquer que mon blog ne sert à rien. Parce que ma vie serait misérable sans toi. Parce que tu es fou et génial et courageux et magnifique et, mon dieu, tu es exactement la personne dont j'ai besoin. » John fit enfin une pause pour reprendre son souffle ; il sentit que le rouge lui était monté aux joues, et se réjouit que les lampes soient restées éteintes.

Sherlock se dégagea de leur étreinte et disparut dans la cuisine, et John dut lutter contre une brusque vague de nausée. Oh. Seigneur. _Ca fait trop d'informations, John, trop vite, trop tôt, trop _-

John se redressa avec difficulté et ramassa son pantalon de pyjama ; il l'enfila - non sans peine - avant d'avancer jusqu'à la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre Sherlock s'occuper de la théière. « Ecoute. Juste… tu n'as qu'à oublier ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ? On n'a qu'à dire que c'est à cause des médicaments ou - »

Un seconde plus tard, John se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres de Sherlock pressées contre les siennes. Il sentit une goutte brûlante, salée, atterrir sur son nez. Il fut envahi par un terrible soulagement, et bientôt il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock, l'attirant encore plus près. Quand le brun décida finalement de reculer, son souffle était erratique. « Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu m'as dit », dit-il, la voix rauque.

« D'accord », murmura John. « C'est bien. C'est parfait. »

« Tu es l'homme le plus extraordinaire que j'aie jamais rencontré. Tu es parfait, John. Tu es exactement celui dont j'ai besoin. » Et Sherlock recommença à l'embrasser, et bordel, voilà une idée géniale ; aussi géniale que les mains de Sherlock sur son corps, exactement là où John voulait qu'elles soient. Sans parler du thé. Il était le bâtard le plus chanceux de tout Londres.

Une déflagration assourdissante interrompit ses pensées, une déflagration qui fit trembler le sol sous ses pieds et tout leur appartement ; John eut l'impression d'entendre l'explosion résonner en écho dans sa tête. Des années d'expérience militaire reprirent le dessus et John plaqua Sherlock au sol, le protégeant de son corps, avant qu'il ne réalise que l'explosion avait eu lieu dans la rue. « Une voiture piégée », souffla-t-il.

Sherlock prit le visage de John entre ses mains. « Tu te souviens des ennuis que j'ai mentionnés ? »

« Oui. »

« On est en plein dedans. »

« Une diversion ? »

« Oh, oui. »

« Alors on va avoir de la compagnie. »

« Dans quelques secondes, j'imagine. »

« Pete a pris les revolvers. »

« Nous allons devoir improviser, John. »

John murmura un juron et se mit à quatre pattes pour laisser Sherlock se relever. Sherlock l'aida à se remettre debout. « John, j'insiste : ne te fais pas tuer. » Il ouvrit sans ménagement un tiroir et en sortit un couteau de boucher assez impressionnant avant de le lui tendre.

« Pareil pour toi. Non, merci, si c'est Wilkes, je préfère utiliser quelque chose de plus lourd. » John boita jusqu'au salon, avant d'hésiter. « C'est bien Wilkes, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si nous avons de la chance. »

« Oh, c'est toujours un plaisir d'habiter au 221B, Baker Street », murmura John ; il s'empara du tisonnier le plus imposant dont ils disposaient et alla se plaquer aussi vite que possible contre le mur, à gauche de la porte qui menait à l'escalier. Sherlock le rejoignit, l'épaule pressée contre la sienne, le couteau dans une main et son manteau dans l'autre. « Et si c'est l'équipe de Mycroft qui - »

« L'équipe de Mycroft s'annoncera avant d'entrer. Mais je suppose qu'ils sont plutôt occupés pour le moment. » Des cris et les hurlements des sirènes leur parvenaient par les fenêtres dont le verre avait été soufflé par la déflagration ; une odeur d'explosifs, de pétrole et de fumée flottait dans l'air.

« Salopards », grogna John. « Combien de gens est-ce qu'ils ont blessés, ou pire, juste pour obtenir quelque chose qui se trouve déjà en sécurité dans un coffre au ministère, à l'heure qu'il est ? »

« Mmm », fut la réponse de Sherlock.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil. « La puce a été récupérée. »

« Absolument », murmura Sherlock à son oreille. « Je l'ai récupérée sur le manteau de la cheminée, et je l'ai mise avec tes instruments de chirurgie. »

« Tu as fait _quoi _? »

« Un problème ? »

« Il va falloir qu'on travaille sur la communication », siffla John alors qu'ils entendaient quelqu'un forcer la serrure de la porte d'entrée. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire - »

« La puce que j'ai passée aux rayons X était la vraie. Selon toute probabilité, celle qu'a récupérée Mycroft est une fausse. Il doit être en train de s'en rendre compte en ce moment, je pense. »

John se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il imagina la tête qu'allait faire Mycroft quand il ferait cette découverte. « Bordel, je pourrais t'embrasser là, tout de suite », souffla-t-il. Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, il souleva le tisonnier.

« Aide-moi ! Sherlock, tu dois m'aider ! »

John se retourna vers son ami, stupéfait. « Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il - »

« Voilà une entrée qu'on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier de discrète », remarqua Sherlock, impassible.

« Sherlock ! » Le bruit de quelqu'un montant les marches de l'escalier leur parvint par la porte qu'ils avaient laissée entrouverte ; puis ils entendirent cette personne trébucher.

John se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil sur le palier, et ne put distinguer qu'une seule silhouette. « Il est tout seul, en tout cas je ne vois que lui. »

« Alors écoutons donc ce qu'il a à nous dire. » Sherlock glissa le couteau dans la poche de son manteau avant de l'enfiler par-dessus son pyjama.

« Est-ce que je peux le frapper, d'abord ? »

« Un peu de tenue, John. » Sherlock alluma la lumière. Il avait ce petit sourire aux lèvres, celui qui faisait immanquablement bondir le cœur de John dans sa poitrine, et les trois derniers jours ne l'avait altéré en rien. John baissa le tisonnier qu'il tenait à la main à l'instant même où Sebastian Wilkes faisait leur entrée dans leur salon, trébuchant sur le pas de la porte et atterrissant à quatre pattes sur le tapis.

Wilkes leva les yeux vers eux, affolé.

« Salut, Sebastian. » Sherlock passa un bras autour des épaules de John et l'entraîna en direction de la cuisine. « Nous étions sur le point de prendre un thé, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

* * *

Sherlock tourna le dos à Wilkes, de façon à se placer entre lui et John. « Ne le sous-estime pas », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son ami. « Même le plus stupide des animaux peut mordre s'il se sent menacé. »

John hocha la tête. Il serrait toujours le tisonnier entre ses doigts, et ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir le lâcher dans un futur proche. Bien sûr. John Watson, une fois de plus sur la brèche. Sherlock lui tendit une tasse de thé et trinqua avec lui ; John eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il prit sa première gorgée.

« Un thé ? » Wilkes se releva avec difficulté et les suivit dans la cuisine. « Sherlock. Je ne voulais pas faire partie de tout ça, il m'a fait du chantage pour m'y forcer. Je suis désolé que ce soit allé si loin, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »

Sherlock dut lutter pour ne pas céder à son envie d'assommer Wilkes avec la théière, et se félicita d'avoir résisté à la tentation. « Est-ce que tu acceptes ses excuses, John ? »

John fit une pause, sa tasse presque portée à ses lèvres. « Quelqu'un s'est excusé ? »

Wilkes paraissait sincèrement hors de lui. « Il va me tuer ! »

« Le thé est parfait, Sherlock. Tu t'es même souvenu de mettre du lait. » John prit une autre gorgée ; il lui jeta un regard affectueux mais non sans malice, et Sherlock but un peu de thé pour se donner une contenance.

Il détourna les yeux de John avec difficulté. « Je suis désolé, Sebastian, je te sers une tasse ? Tu le préfères noir, il me semble. »

Wilkes, pour une raison quelconque, ne semblait nullement s'intéresser au thé. « Je te dis que je suis victime de chantage et la personne qui me menace va me tuer ! »

« Oui, le mauvais caractère de Sir Edward est tristement célèbre, particulièrement quand il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. » Sherlock eut la satisfaction de voir Wilkes réduit au silence. « Mais vraiment, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu ne lui as pas livré l'objet qu'il convoitait, et ensuite tu lui as fait perdre son temps en te consacrant à ton passe-temps favori. »

« Comment… comment as-tu - »

« Juste un autre de mes drôles de tours. Je suis désolé, mais si tu es venu ici pour que je te protège, tu t'es trompé d'endroit. Sir Edward et ton ami Cullen se sont appropriés nos armes quand ils nous ont enlevé. »

Wilkes écarquilla les yeux. « Sir Edward - »

« Oh, oui, il était là. Cullen n'avait aucun idée de qui il s'agissait, bien sûr, même si je ne comprends pas comment ce déguisement épouvantable et ce faux accent cockney pourraient réussir à tromper quiconque possédant un lobe frontal en état de marche. On dirait qu'il ne te faisait pas confiance, en tout cas. Ou qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Cullen. Je ne serais pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait l'intention de vous tuer tous les deux depuis le début. »

Wilkes se passa la langue sur les lèvres et avança d'un pas vers eux ; Sherlock sentit John se rapprocher immédiatement de lui. « On peut passer un marché, Sherlock. Je peux te donner Cullen… »

John éclata de rire. « Bonne chance. »

« Cullen est mort », répliqua Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Wilkes.

Ce dernier devint livide, avant de rougir brusquement, ses traits se contractant sous l'effet de la colère. « Tu l'as tué ? »

« Oh, oui. Je lui ai mis le feu », répondit froidement Sherlock.

« Et je l'ai poignardé. » John prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Il a mis un moment à mourir, par contre. »

« Bande de salauds », gronda Wilkes.

« Tu l'aimais bien, non ? » Sherlock dut lutter pour garder une voix impassible. Cette conversation s'annonçait des plus déplaisantes, et dieu seul savait comment John allait réagir. « Je pensais bien avoir reconnu ta signature. »

« Je pourrais ruiner ta vie sans problème », fit Wilkes, la voix rauque. « Tu sais que je peux le faire. »

« Le compte à rebours a commencé, Seb. Sir Edward va bientôt te rattraper, et ce n'est pas le genre d'homme avec lequel on peut plaisanter. »

« Il veut la puce. »

« Le ministère l'a récupérée. »

Wilkes eut un sourire déplaisant. « Non. Sir Edward sait que c'est n'est pas le cas. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Sherlock nota en son fort intérieur d'utiliser cette information pour se moquer de Mycroft la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait : de toute évidence, il n'y avait pas qu'un seul espion au ministère. « Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il a cette impression. »

« Je te fais une offre. Tu me donnes cette puce. Et en échange je te donne la vidéo. »

Enfin. C'était presque un soulagement qu'ils abordent enfin ce sujet. Sherlock posa avec précaution sa tasse de thé sur la table. « Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair. Même si j'avais la puce, la réponse serait non. Suis-je assez clair ? »

« Je vais la mettre en ligne. »

Sherlock soutint son regard. « Mets-la en ligne et va te faire foutre. »

Wilkes se tourna vers John avec un sourire déplaisant qui indiqua tout de suite à Sherlock ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui dire. « Vous savez ce qu'il faisait à l'université, votre copain ? »

John commençait à avoir l'air définitivement dangereux ; il posa sa tasse et garda le silence, se contentant de regarder Wilkes avec la même expression que s'il s'agissait d'une saleté sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Sherlock écoutait Wilkes sans rien faire d'autre, comme s'il était en état de transe. Il redoutait ce moment depuis des années.

« Mon dieu, il était tellement innocent. Aucune expérience au lit et un véritable taré, bien sûr, mais avec un visage et un corps comme les siens, qui ça pouvait déranger ? Pas moi en tout cas. Je l'ai éduqué, John, je lui ai appris à supporter tout ce que je lui faisais et à me remercier, même. Imaginez un peu, John, imaginez-le à juste dix-neuf ans, la première fois que je l'ai frappé avec une cravache. Et le meilleur ? Il détestait ça. Il détestait chaque minute qu'il passait avec moi et pourtant il revenait à chaque fois. Alors quelle sorte de malade - »

Le coup de poing de John fut si rapide que Sherlock put entendre le nez de Wilkes se casser, mais ce fut le bruit du tisonnier sur le sol qui le fit enfin sortir de son état de transe. Du sang gicla sur le costume de Wilkes, mais John l'ignora ; il passa un bras autour du cou de Wilkes et entreprit de le traîner hors de la cuisine. Son pied blessé ne le ralentissait pas le moins du monde.

Sherlock mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de sa voix. « John ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Pas besoin de t'inquiéter Sherlock, je fais un peu de ménage », fit John d'une voix si égale que Sherlock comprit qu'il avait définitivement besoin de s'inquiéter.

Sherlock le suivit dans le salon ; une partie de lui se réjouissait de voir Sebastian Wilkes, trader international et crétin professionnel, qui se débattait inutilement et hurlait une suite de jurons alors que John le traînait vers la fenêtre ouverte.

La fenêtre. Oh, seigneur. « John, _non_. »

John força Wilkes à se pencher par la fenêtre. « Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait haut ? Moi, si. » Il le poussa et Sebastian faillit tomber, ce qui lui arracha un cri. « On va se mettre d'accord tous les deux. Vous ? Vous ne méritez même pas de respirer le même air que Sherlock, et vous ne le mériterez jamais. Parce que vous êtes un putain de parasite. Maintenant, voilà ce qui va se passer. Premièrement, vous allez détruire cette sale petite vidéo et toutes les photos que vous avez faites. Et ensuite vous allez contacter le Home Office, et leur dire exactement tout ce que vous savez au sujet de cette puce. » Wilkes laissa échapper un cri suraigu quand John le poussa une nouvelle fois. « Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vous retrouverai et je vous couperai les couilles. Maintenant, je vous écoute, qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? »

Wilkes murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Je ne vous entends pas ! »

« Je suis un putain de parasite ! » hurla Wilkes par-dessus le son des sirènes.

« Très bien. » John tira Wilkes à l'intérieur et le poussa au sol où il resta affalé, pantelant, le regard noir. Il fit une tentative pour prendre quelque chose dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, mais John lui prit son arme des mains avant même qu'il n'ait pu la sortir complètement. John ouvrit le barillet et lança un coup d'œil dégoûté en direction de Sherlock. « Même pas chargé. »

Wilkes se releva, non sans peine, et se précipita vers la porte ; mais il se figea lorsqu'il entendit une voix douce, à l'accent aristocratique, s'élever sur le palier.

« Par tous les saints, Mr Wilkes. Vous êtes bien décevant. »

Sherlock fit volte-face et sortit le couteau de sa poche, mais c'était inutile. L'homme dans l'encadrement de la porte tira, et Sebastian Wilkes s'effondra sur le sol, une balle en pleine tête.

* * *

Pendant deux bonnes secondes, John regarda, immobile, le sang imbiber le tapis du salon - puis il vit l'expression de Sherlock. Il envoya le revolver vide aux pieds de l'homme à la porte, avant de ramasser sa veste par terre et de s'en servir pour recouvrir la tête de Wilkes. Puis il fit quelques pas en direction de Sherlock et se plaça entre lui et Sebastian. « Non », lui dit-il avec douceur. « Sherlock. Regarde-moi. »

Sherlock détourna les yeux du tapis et croisa son regard, avant de hocher la tête sans un mot. Le couteau lui glissa des doigts et tomba sur le sol.

« Je m'excuse sincèrement, Mr Holmes. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un vieil ami à vous, mais la fin justifie les moyens. »

« Ecoutez, vous arrivez trop tard », intervint John. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éloigner Sherlock du cadavre dont le sang trempait le tapis, et il ne pouvait pas tant que cet homme était là. « Le ministère a récupéré ce que vous cherchez il y a plusieurs jours, et - »

« Oui, oui. » L'homme rentra dans la pièce, et prit place dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte. Il était stupéfiant de voir à quel point il avait l'air inoffensif, il ressemblait à un grand-père tranquille - enfin, un grand-père capable de vous loger une balle entre les yeux. « J'ai entendu cette petite histoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. » Il indiqua le sofa d'un geste désinvolte de la main. « Je vous en prie. Asseyez-vous. Je suis certain que nous pouvons discuter de manière civilisée. »

« De manière civilisée ? Il y a un cadavre sur notre tapis et dieu seul sait combien de morts dans la rue - »

« Ma petite diversion n'a fait aucune victime, docteur. J'ai fait preuve d'une grande prudence. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. » Son ton était poli, mais contenait une menace à peine voilée.

John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard. Sherlock alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, et John prit place à côté de lui.

« Parfait. Cette petite exposition sur le manteau de votre cheminée m'indique que vous avez réussi à venir à bout de ce casse-tête. Je ne vois que vingt-cinq morceaux, j'en déduis donc que vous avez découvert que la puce était cachée dans le vingt-sixième. Cette dernière pièce n'a pas été livrée au ministère, contrairement à ce que vous m'avez affirmé. Elle doit donc se trouver ici. »

« Votre raisonnement est exact », répondit calmement Sherlock. « Mais nous ne vous donnerons pas la puce. »

« Pour la reine et la patrie, Mr Holmes ? »

« Par éthique professionnelle, plutôt. Ou peut-être que je n'ai juste pas très envie de coopérer avec quelqu'un qui braque un revolver sur ma tête. »

L'homme eut un petit rire. « Je respecte votre avis. Mr Holmes, je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur de mon pays, que l'on a forcé à prendre prématurément sa retraite. »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on organise un réseau d'extorsion de fonds à ses heures perdues, même quand votre nom _est_ Sir Edward Burke. »

« On pourrait penser que forcer les malfrats à payer pour les crimes et les délits qu'ils ont réussi à cacher à la justice est l'action d'un homme vertueux. »

« On pourrait penser aussi que profiter des délits commis par d'autres pour s'enrichir est un crime. »

Burke eut un grand sourire. « Disons que nos points de vue divergent. Cette affaire de puce devait me financer une retraite confortable. Un vol simple, une vente simple, et aucun blessé. »

« Des gens ont _été_ blessés », intervint John, incapable de dissimuler sa colère plus longtemps. « Et je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez eu des scrupules, quand nous sommes sortis de chez Angelo. »

« Oh, voyons. Une petit bagarre entre anciens soldats ? Vous vous battez très bien, d'ailleurs. Quand j'ai appris que vous étiez médecin, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un tel adversaire. »

« Si vous voulez, on peut sortir et se faire la revanche. »

« John », murmura Sherlock.

« Enfin, je dois admettre que je n'ai certes pas très bien choisi mes collaborateurs. Mr Wilkes m'avait assuré de façon assez convaincante qu'il avait une solide expérience dans ce domaine. Et au lieu de ça, voilà que je me retrouve à devoir composer avec un simple amateur qui s'est pris pour James Bond. Il a utilisé son téléphone portable personnel pour convenir de la vente. Je vous demande un peu ! Un homme qui avait déjà attiré l'attention du Home Office, qui contacte un potentiel acheteur avec son propre téléphone. J'aurais été terriblement déçu si Mycroft Holmes n'avait _pas_ réussi à appréhender mon acheteur et à récupérer la boîte. »

« Qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser un casse-tête chinois ? » La voix de Sherlock était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Burke leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce cher Mr Wilkes. Un homme si intelligent, notre Mr Wilkes. » Burke jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux vers le cadavre sur le tapis. « Il a mis la puce dans la boîte quand Mr Cullen la lui a amenée. Cet homme n'a vraiment rien fait correctement. Avoir engagé Mr Cullen, par exemple - voilà un choix tout à fait incompréhensible ; Cullen était à la fois dénué de tout scrupule et instable, et a mis en danger toute l'opération. Imaginez donc - assassiner l'agent du ministère qui transportait la puce ! Voilà bien le comble de la stupidité et de l'incompétence professionnelle. Assez répugnant même, en vérité. Et je peux vous assurer que votre enlèvement n'a jamais fait partie du plan initial. J'ai essayé de le rappeler à Mr Cullen, comme vous devez vous en souvenir. Dans tous les cas, je regrette sincèrement les désagréments que cette mésaventure vous a causés. »

Les désagréments. John serra les poings quand il se souvint du visage de Sherlock, blessé, menotté. Il essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais sa gorge était trop nouée.

« Ces détails et ces regrets sont-ils supposés me persuader de vous donner la puce ? » Sherlock avait l'air amusé.

« Non. Ces détails et ces regrets sont supposés vous faire comprendre pourquoi je tuerai votre ami sans hésitation si vous ne me donnez _pas _la puce. »

Le peu de couleurs sur le visage de Sherlock s'évanouit.

Burke haussa les épaules. « Rien de personnel, docteur. »

« Ca n'a jamais rien de personnel », s'entendit répondre John.

« Je pourrais tuer Mr Holmes, bien sûr - »

« Alors faites-le », dit Sherlock. John en eut le souffle coupé.

« Mais il se trouve que je tiens son frère en grande estime, sur le plan personnel comme professionnel, et je ne voudrais pas lui infliger la moindre peine si je peux l'éviter. » John put à nouveau respirer. « Voyez-vous, j'ai moi-même une certaine éthique professionnelle. »

John entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il se tourna vers le palier, surpris. Qui - ?

« Mr Holmes ? Tout va bien, là-haut ? »

John dut faire un effort conscient pour dissimuler son soulagement. L'équipe de Mycroft. Il était temps, bordel.

« Tout va bien », répondit Sherlock. Sa voix trembla à peine. « Vous pouvez aller prendre un café. »

John lui lança un coup d'œil stupéfait. Un café. Il leur avait dit d'aller prendre un _café_.

« Mr Holmes ? »

« Je vous ai dit d'aller prendre un café. » Sherlock ne quitta pas Burke des yeux.

« Oui, Mr Holmes. » La porte se referma, et un silence absolu règna dans la pièce pendant deux bonnes secondes.

« J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce que je pense », fit Burke d'une voix doucereuse.

« Ma réponse dépend de ce que vous pensez », répondit Sherlock avec un sourire ironique.

« Je pense que vous venez juste de donner le signal qu'il y a un intrus chez vous. »

« Alors j'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez renoncer à vos espoirs. Mes condoléances. »

John baissa la tête et eut un sourire.

Burke se leva de son fauteuil. « La puce, s'il vous plait. Immédiatement. »

« Ca ne sert à rien », répondit Sherlock. « L'alerte a été donnée ; ils seront en haut de l'escalier dans deux minutes. »

Burke traversa la pièce et enfonça le canon de son revolver sous le menton de John. « Je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à faire ça. »

John ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il arriverait à attraper le canon de l'arme avant que le coup de feu ne parte. Il pensait n'avoir qu'une chance infime de réussir ; mais il était tenté d'essayer, juste pour retirer à ce connard la satisfaction d'une victime facile. Il sentit Sherlock se lever du sofa.

« Sage décision », dit Burke.

John ouvrit les yeux et vit Sherlock ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau, duquel il sortit la mallette qui renfermait ses instruments chirurgicaux. Il l'ouvrit et en tira une petite pièce de bois à la forme irrégulière. « Et voilà. » Sherlock lança le morceau de bois, et l'objet s'éleva en l'air ; il passa par-dessus la tête de Burke et fut rattrapé par un nouvel arrivant, sur le pas de la porte.

« Merci, Sherlock. »

John tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir Mycroft glisser la petite pièce de bois dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour ravi de voir Mycroft Holmes chez lui, John aurait dit à cette personne de façon très claire d'aller se faire voir. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment le frère de Sherlock avait bien pu monter l'escalier sans faire le moindre bruit ; mais pour l'instant, c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Mycroft n'avait pas l'air armé, mais après tout ce que John avait vécu ces derniers jours, il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait caché un lanceur de missiles dans son parapluie.

Mycroft dévisagea Burke, l'air désapprobateur. « Alors, tu as été très occupé cette nuit, à ce que je vois, Edward. »

« Mycroft. » Burke le salua d'un sourire sinistre.

« Terrorisme, meurtre, et… » Mycroft indiqua John d'un geste désinvolte. « … ce mauvais mélodrame. »

Du coin de l'œil, John pouvait voir Sherlock s'approcher furtivement de lui ; il maudit Mycroft de ne pas avoir pensé à faire immédiatement sortir son frère de la pièce.

« C'est de la persuasion », répliqua Burke sur le même ton. « Et c'est très efficace. »

« Oui, c'est ce que je constate. La zone n'est pas sécurisée, tu n'as pas atteint ton objectif, et aucun moyen de t'échapper. Un succès resplendissant. Il ne te manque plus que la capsule de cyanure. »

Les lèvres de Burke tressaillirent. « J'ai ton frère comme otage. »

« Tu as pris le colocataire de mon frère en otage. »

« C'est exactement la même chose, Mycroft, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Regarde-le, il essaye de se faufiler derrière moi pour rejoindre son cher docteur avec toute la subtilité d'un tigre blessé. »

Sherlock se figea, à un mètre à peine de John.

« Mycroft, faites sortir votre frère », dit John, sachant que la panique qu'il ressentait s'entendait clairement dans sa voix - mais il n'en avait rien à faire. « A quoi est-ce que vous jouez, enfin ? »

Mycroft l'ignora. « Voilà un spectacle des plus déplaisants. Tu fais preuve d'un terrible amateurisme, Edward. Tu n'arriveras pas à forcer mon frère à faire quoi que ce soit. Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer chez nous. »

« Si tu penses que je vais accepter de me faire traîner en justice après trente-cinq ans de service, tu te trompes lourdement. »

« Cette pensée ne m'avait pas le moins du monde traversé l'esprit, je te l'assure. »

« Rappelle ton équipe et trouve-moi une voiture. Le docteur et moi allons faire une petite balade. »

« Il peut à peine marcher », dit Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur le visage de John. « Je vais venir à sa place. »

Burke eut un petit rire. « Tu vois, Mycroft ? »

Mycroft tourna la tête dans leur direction et les dévisagea, les sourcils haussés. « Oui. Oui, je vois. » Il soupira. « Oh, très bien, dans ce cas, Edward. Il semblerait que 'mauvais mélodrame' soit le mot d'ordre de la journée. Allons-y. »

John lança un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Sherlock, mais ce dernier avait les yeux braqués sur son frère.

Burke lui lança un regard surpris. « Pardon ? »

« Je serai ton otage. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te supplie à genoux, j'espère. »

Burke eut un léger sourire et écarta son arme de la gorge de John, avant de reculer lentement de quelques pas.

« Mycroft ? » Sherlock était tendu.

« Oh, ne commence pas à paniquer, Sherlock. » Mycroft lui adressa un étrange sourire. « Tout ira bien. »

« Bien sûr que oui », fit Burke, l'air ennuyé, avant de pointer son revolver en direction de Mycroft. « Nous ne sommes pas des sauvages, tout de même. »

« Il faut bien qu'on se sacrifie tous un jour ou l'autre », continua Mycroft alors qu'il passait sur le palier, Burke sur ses talons. « Si cette histoire se finit mal, Sherlock, dis à Maman que je suis mort au nom de l'amour véritable ; cela lui fera sûrement plaisir. »

« Oh, par tous les saints, Mycroft, tu es ridicule. » Burke avait l'air profondément agacé.

Sherlock aida John à se relever ; ce dernier fixa la porte derrière laquelle les deux hommes avaient disparu avec stupéfaction. « Il est… sérieux ? »

« Très sérieux. Reste là. » Sherlock s'avança sans un bruit jusqu'à l'escalier. John serra les dents et le suivit en boitant. Sherlock lui lança un regard exaspéré par-dessus son épaule avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. John jeta un coup d'œil dans l'escalier.

« Veux-tu que je mette les mains en l'air ? J'aurais l'air beaucoup plus terrifié, tu ne crois pas ? » La voix de Mycroft leur parvint du bas des marches et ils le virent lever les mains.

« Je ne pense pas. Je crois que tu - »

Mycroft fit volte-face, se saississant du poignet de Burke et le forçant à pointer le revolver vers le plafond. Burke tira, et un nuage de plâtre tomba sur la scène alors que Mycroft lui plaquait le bras contre le mur. L'arme à feu lui glissa des doigts et tomba au bas des marches ; Mycroft s'empressa d'asséner à Burke un coup de genou en plein dans l'aine. Burke s'affaissa, et Mycroft le fit passer par-dessus son épaule et l'envoya s'écraser au bas de l'escalier.

« C'était sous la ceinture. Sous la ceinture ! » haleta Burke, alors que Mycroft sortait une paire de menottes de la poche de son manteau.

« Certainement, même si l'on pourrait estimer que menacer le frère de son collègue n'est pas très fair play non plus ; mais je ne suis pas du genre à chicaner. » Mycroft lui attacha les poignets dans le dos et le força à se relever.

Burke était toujours plié en deux, haletant. « Je ne l'ai même pas touché ! »

« Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait la faveur de ne pas te briser la nuque. Cesse donc de gémir, Edward, c'est inconvenant. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait applaudir ? » demanda John à Sherlock.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait », répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. « Un peu rouillé à ce que je vois, Mycroft ? »

Mycroft leva les yeux vers eux avec l'air d'un homme qui en avait suffisamment fait pour la journée. « Je déteste le travail de terrain. » Il frappa deux coups à la porte d'entrée avant de l'ouvrir - derrière l'attendaient une douzaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Il poussa Burke vers eux sans ménagement. « J'ai fini. Envoyez l'équipe de nettoyage. »

John regarda Burke et l'équipe de Mycroft s'éloigner ; ses dernières forces semblèrent l'abandonner lorsqu'ils disparurent de sa vue. Il sentit le bras de Sherlock affermir son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

Mycroft leur jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. « Ils n'en ont pas pour longtemps. Je vous suggère d'attendre dans la chambre de John qu'ils aient terminé. Et, Sherlock ? »

« Mycroft ? »

« Aie la gentillesse d'essayer de rester hors de danger dans les quelques jours qui viennent. Je ne peux pas m'occuper des problèmes de ce pays s'il faut que je vienne tout le temps te sauver la vie. »

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**26 Pieces**

**Auteur **: Lanning

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Nombre de mots **: 28 235 mots en version originale, soit un peu moins de 40 000 en français ; cette partie fait un peu moins de 6 000 mots.

**Disclaimer** : Une fois de plus, rien ne m'appartient !

**Résumé **: Mycroft confie à Sherlock une tâche à première vue des plus faciles : parvenir à ouvrir un casse-tête de bois contenant une puce électronique volée. Mais ce n'est pas si simple.

**Notes de la traductrice **: Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? La rentrée, c'est dans quoi, deux jours pour la plupart d'entre vous ? Courage, à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible. Et puis, regardez ce que je vous offre : le dernier chapitre de cette traduction - ça, ça va vous réconforter, j'en suis sûre ! So, merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (ou même une pour chacun des chapitres publiés, wow), vous êtes formidables et je vous distribue à tous des cookies. Et j'en offre des spéciaux avec une tasse de thé écossais à** Hanako Hayashi** parce qu'elle roxxe !

Sur ce, mon beta **F. **et moi vous souhaitons une bonne lecture depuis le canapé où nous sommes installés avec nos tasses de thé et chocolat chaud pour regarder _Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers_ sur la une - franchement, magique ! (UN TROOOLL ! UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !) Que demander de plus un 2 septembre ? Bref. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine, les enfants =)

* * *

**26 Pieces**

* * *

Sherlock s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de John, tournant le dos à son ami, et enleva son t-shirt. « Je me dois de protester. » Il entendit John prendre une brusque inspiration et fit la grimace. « Ca fait moins mal que ça n'en a l'air. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me porter ce matin. Je devrais être radié de l'ordre des médecins. » John avait la voix rauque, mais ses gestes étaient si doux que Sherlock pouvait à peine sentir ses doigts étaler le baume sur son dos blessé.

Il ferma les yeux. « Ne sois pas stupide. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, tu aurais été le seul médecin que j'aurais laissé m'approcher. Ce crétin à Barts - »

« Il a fait du bon travail. Une bonne vingtaine de blessures par arme blanche à suturer, sans parler de ces foutues contusions et des écorchures… » John dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer. « Les cicatrices ne se remarqueront pas tellement. »

« Les cicatrices m'importent peu. » John effleura un endroit particulièrement sensible, et Sherlock prit une brusque inspiration.

« Désolé », murmura John. « Dis-le moi, si ça te fait trop mal. »

« Non. C'est juste… » Sherlock n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots ; son cerveau lui semblait envahi par un étrange brouillard, et il en fut terriblement agacé.

« … que la journée a été longue », finit John à sa place.

Sherlock respira profondément. « Oui. Longue journée. » Il fit une pause. « Tu ne m'as pas posé de questions. »

« De questions ? » John eut l'air stupéfait.

« A propos de ce que Wilkes t'a raconté. »

John garda le silence pendant un moment. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais en parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est personnel. Tu n'es pas vraiment bavard quand on aborde des sujets personnels. »

Sherlock eut un sourire ironique. « Très observateur de ta part. Tu ne veux pas savoir ? »

« Je suis prêt à entendre tout ce que tu veux me dire. »

« Et rien de plus ? »

« Et rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as le droit de garder certaines choses pour toi. Ce salaud m'a déjà dit des choses que je n'avais pas à savoir. »

Sherlock tourna la tête, juste assez pour voir l'expression de John du coin de l'œil - il avait l'air presque peiné. Le brun se retourna presque aussitôt, étrangement ému. « Singulier. La plupart des gens, s'ils étaient à ta place, penseraient qu'il s'agit du genre de choses qu'ils ont le droit de savoir. » Il ferma les yeux quand un nouvel éclair de douleur le prit par surprise.

« Désolé », murmura John. « J'ai presque fini. »

Sherlock inspira profondément ; il se demanda d'où lui venait ce soudain besoin d'aborder ce sujet. « Tout ce qu'il a dit était vrai. J'étais ignorant et maladroit. »

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant. »

« Seb était le seul qui m'accordait un peu d'attention. »

« Il a profité de toi. Très bien, tourne-toi, que je puisse regarder l'état de ton cou. »

Sherlock se tourna face à lui, et leva le menton. « Nous étions tous les deux des adultes consentants, John. »

John serra les dents. « Je ne te parle pas de l'âge légal de la majorité. » Avec précaution, il enleva le bandage qui lui entourait le cou, et tressaillit. « Bordel, Sherlock, c'est - »

« Tu crois qu'il a profité de mon ignorance. »

« Je crois qu'il a profité de ton innocence. »

Sherlock faillit éclater de rire. John et son côté romantique. « Je n'ai jamais été innocent. »

« Tout le monde est innocent au moins une fois dans sa vie. Parfois plus que ça. » John appliqua le même baume sur la blessure qu'il avait à la gorge ; une grimace déformait ses traits, comme si c'était son propre cou qu'il soignait. Sherlock sentit les points de sutures se tendre sous les doigts de son ami et serra les dents. John retira sa main et essuya la crème sur ses doigts avec un mouchoir. « Laisse-moi juste te mettre un nouveau bandage, et on aura fini. »

« Il t'a dit la vérité. Je détestais ça. Je détestais tout ce qu'il me faisait. Et je revenais toujours. » Sherlock se demanda pourquoi il continuait de parler.

John lui entoura le cou d'un nouveau bandage. « Sherlock. » Il avait la gorge nouée. Il ramassa le t-shirt de Sherlock et le lui tendit. « Remets ton t-shirt. »

Sherlock lui obéit et l'enfila. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je faisais ça. »

John éteignit la lumière, et Sherlock resta assis en silence dans le noir, clignant des paupières pour essayer de distinguer le visage de John à la faible lumière qui venait de la rue. « Parfois, être complètement seul, c'est pire que la douleur physique », murmura John.

Sherlock prit vaguement conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il leva les mains à hauteur de son visage et, même dans l'obscurité, il vit qu'elles tremblaient. « Mes mains tremblent », constata-t-il avec calme, les tournant paume vers lui pour les examiner. « Pourquoi est-ce que mes mains tremblent ? »

John s'empara de la couverture de plus qu'il gardait pliée au pied de son lit, et en entoura Sherlock avec précaution. « Parce que tu es en état de choc. » Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« C'est ridicule. Enfin, pour quelle raison serais-je en état de choc ? »

John appuya sa tête contre la sienne. « Parce que tu viens juste de voir quelqu'un que tu as apprécié un jour se faire tuer. »

« Apprécié ? » Sherlock fut horrifié par l'erreur de jugement de John. « Je le détestais. Je détestais tout chez lui. C'est moi qui ai arrêté d'aller le voir. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

John s'adossa contre les coussins, Sherlock dans les bras ; ce dernier n'avait aucunement envie de lui opposer la moindre résistance. « Seulement si tu veux m'en parler. » John commença à jouer avec les cheveux sur sa nuque, et Sherlock s'installa confortablement contre lui, la tête sur son épaule et se délectant de la chaleur du corps de John contre le sien.

« J'ai trouvé sa collection. Des vidéos et des photographies. De dizaines de gens. La plupart plus jeunes que moi. Beaucoup plus jeunes. Il y avait une fille sur ces photos qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans. »

« Seigneur », murmura John.

« Je lui ai parlé de ce que j'avais découvert. Il a éclaté de rire. Je lui ai dit que c'était fini. Il m'a dit de ne pas jouer les idiots. Il m'a offert une centaine de livres pour coucher avec lui. »

« Il… quoi ? » La voix de John avait baissé jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un murmure. « Il a fait _quoi _? »

« C'était une somme plutôt flatteuse, à l'époque. »

« Flatteuse ? » Le rythme de sa respiration s'était emballé. « J'aurais dû - » Il s'interrompit et se rapprocha de Sherlock pour lui embrasser le front. « Sherlock - »

« J'ai refusé. »

« Bordel, bien sûr que tu as refusé. »

« J'ai essayé d'avertir la police locale au sujet de ses… activités avec des mineurs. Je suppose que tu imagines la stupidité de cette idée ? Evidemment, il avait déjà mis sa collection en lieu sûr. J'ai retrouvé la fille. Elle a tout nié. J'ai eu l'air d'un idiot. »

« Tu n'étais pas un idiot. »

« J'avais cru que l'université serait différente. Un nouveau départ. » Sherlock fut agacé d'entendre sa voix trembler, comme s'il avait froid. « Personne ne me connaissait là-bas. Mais après toute cette histoire, Sebastian s'est assuré que tout le monde sache parfaitement qui j'étais. »

« Aucun d'entre eux ne te connaissait vraiment », lui murmura John à l'oreille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je parle autant ? » Il réalisa finalement l'étendue horrifiante de son état. « C'est ça, être en état de choc ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Sherlock était dégoûté. « J'ai l'air d'un idiot. »

« Pas pour moi. »

« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, John. Je n'arrive plus à _réfléchir_. » C'était révoltant ; et s'il _restait_ dans cet état ?

« Respire, Sherlock. Ca va bientôt passer. » John posa son menton sur ses cheveux bruns. « Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher une tasse de thé ? »

« Je veux surtout que tu restes exactement là où tu es », répliqua Sherlock, la voix rauque, et il raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de la taille de John. « Et que tu oublies ce que je viens de dire. »

« Tu peux dormir, si tu veux », murmura John.

« L'état de la médecine dans ce pays est positivement médiéval ; comment une foutue _couverture_ est-elle censée aider quelqu'un à retrouver l'usage de ses fonctions cognitives ? »

« Dors. »

« Mon dieu, est-ce que tu crois qu'Anderson est plongé dans un perpétuel état de choc ? Ca expliquerait tellement de choses. »

« C'est une théorie qui se tient. » John eut un petit rire. « Dors, espèce de crétin. » Il lui embrassa la tempe tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux ; Sherlock se calma peu à peu, et le tremblement de ses mains finit par s'évanouir. Il ferma les yeux, calquant le rythme de sa respiration sur celle de John. Ce dernier le tenait toujours dans ses bras quand il finit par s'endormir.

* * *

John se réveilla dans un sursaut, certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose ; il ne tarda pas à découvrir que Sherlock avait une fois de plus disparu. Seigneur ! N'était-il donc pas capable de rester en place plus de… Le regard de John se posa sur son réveil. Oh. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et Sherlock n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Il était probablement sorti pour aller acheter le petit-déjeuner, ou bien -

Le son du violon interrompit ses pensées et le réveilla complètement. Sherlock avait laissé la porte de la chambre ouverte, et les notes lui parvenaient depuis le salon avec une surprenante clarté, même si John pouvait aisément se rendre compte que son ami prenait soin de ne pas jouer trop fort.

John se força à se lever, même si chacun de ses muscles et de ses os protestèrent immédiatement. Il se hâta d'avaler sa dose d'antidouleurs, enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit l'escalier en boitant aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient. Le violon lui indiquait que Sherlock était en train de réfléchir. Et Sherlock en train de réfléchir alors qu'il n'avait aucune affaire ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : des ennuis. Il était tout à fait possible qu'il songe encore à ce cher Sebastian Wilkes (qu'il pourrisse en enfer, et bon débarras). John serra les dents. Si on lui avait offert la possibilité de ressusciter Sebastian Wilkes pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion. Des vidéos et des enfants de douze ans et _une centaine de livres pour coucher avec lui_, mon dieu ; dire qu'il avait eu une chance de lui exploser la tête avec un tisonnier et qu'il ne l'avait _pas fait_.

Ou peut-être que Sherlock songeait à la manière de récupérer la fichue collection de Wilkes - une tâche que John avait la très ferme intention de déléguer à Mycroft avec l'ordre de s'en charger personnellement, et ce même s'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Mycroft ait une ceinture noire de judo en plus de se révèler être le maître secret de l'univers.

Ou peut-être encore qu'il songeait à John. John à qui il s'était confié la nuit dernière, John auquel il avait dit des choses dont il n'avait encore jamais fait part à personne. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour John Watson. Personne ne gardait ses secrets pour lui avec autant de soin que Sherlock Holmes.

John ralentit son allure lorsqu'il arriva au bas des marches, prêtant attention à la musique. Seigneur, Sherlock savait _jouer_. Il était injuste qu'une seule personne dispose d'autant de talents. John finit par atteindre la porte du salon, où il s'arrêta net.

De toute évidence, Sherlock avait commencé à jouer depuis un moment ; la cire des chandelles qu'il avait allumées sur le manteau de la cheminée avait presque entièrement fondu. Sherlock se tenait devait la cheminée, toujours vêtu de sa robe de chambre et de son pyjama, et continuait de jouer comme s'il était possédé ; il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, et ses doigts dansaient sur les cordes comme s'ils avaient été créés uniquement dans ce but.

John ne reconnut pas le morceau. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'en l'écoutant il sentit le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; il en avait la gorge nouée. Lorsque Sherlock cessa enfin de jouer et leva son archet, John dut battre des paupières.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé. » Sa voix n'était guère plus haute qu'un murmure lorsque le brun se tourna enfin vers lui.

« Mon dieu », fit John, la voix rauque. « C'était magnifique. » Il fut stupéfait de voir Sherlock rougir. « Juste… exquis. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer comme ça avant. »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire, et entreprit de ranger son violon et son archet dans leur étui. « Tu avais raison. J'ai tendance à jouer quand tu dors. »

« Je n'ai pas reconnu le morceau. »

Sherlock fut brusquement intéressé par son archet. « Juste une petite improvisation. »

John avança d'un pas, abasourdi. « C'est toi qui l'as composé ? »

« Je pense que qualifier cette mélodie de composition va un peu loin. » Le rouge sur ses joues s'accentua.

« Il faudrait être complètement fou pour ne pas se rendre compte que c'était génial. Ecoute, je n'ai fait que jouer un peu de clarinette quand j'étais à l'école et même moi je sais que - » John se retrouva dans les bras de Sherlock et ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Et seigneur, c'était un baiser parfait. Lorsque Sherlock se recula enfin, il tenait à peine debout.

« Je suis content que tu aies aimé », fit Sherlock, à bout de souffle. « Je l'ai écrit pour toi. »

Oh, John n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça après une telle déclaration ; il s'empressa de passer ses bras autour de son cou et le força à baisser la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour. « Je pensais que tu ne jouais que quand tu voulais réfléchir », murmura-t-il une fois certain d'avoir bien fait comprendre à Sherlock à quel point cette intention de sa part lui avait fait plaisir.

Les mains de Sherlock parcouraient son dos. « Parfois, rarement, je joue pour ne plus avoir à penser. » Il fit une pause, le dévisagea, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu étais dans l'eau et je ne te voyais plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de plonger pour te trouver, mais le courant t'avait déjà emporté. » Sherlock ne put aller plus loin.

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. » John posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. « Tu finiras toujours par me retrouver, tu sais. Ou bien je te trouverai, moi. »

Sherlock prit une brève inspiration, avant d'entourer les épaules de John de ses bras. « Dangereux. »

John savait que Sherlock ne parlait pas de l'eau. « Des regrets ? »

« Non, certainement pas. Juste… fais attention à toi. S'il te plait. »

John ferma les yeux. Entendre une telle prière dans la bouche de Sherlock Holmes était toujours surprenant. « Toi aussi. Parce que tout ça n'aurait plus aucun sens sans toi. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton sujet. » Sherlock donnait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en travers de la gorge, qu'il s'éclaircit une seconde plus tard. « Je comprends que la nature de notre travail exige de prendre certains risques, mais cette habitude que tu as prise de te jeter dans les rivières à ma place et de mettre en travers du chemin des psychopathes que nous - »

« Notre travail ? » murmura John, ravi.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as dit 'notre travail'. »

« Et donc ? »

« Et tu peux bien en parler, toi, des rivières et des psychopathes. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre - »

« N'essaie même pas. Rejoue ce morceau. »

« Plus tard. J'ai d'autres plans concernant le reste de la matinée. En fait, j'ai d'autres plans en ce qui concerne les quelques jours qui viennent. »

« Oh ? » John leva la tête et rouvrit les yeux, surpris. « Une nouvelle affaire ? »

Sherlock le regarda fixement. « Non. J'ai bien l'intention de t'empêcher de marcher. »

John eut un petit rire. « Ca risque d'être d'un ennui terrible. Tu vas recommencer à tirer sur ce pauvre mur en moins de vingt-quatre heures. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Sherlock glissa ses mains sous la robe de chambre de John.

Ce dernier les fixa du regard pendant quelques secondes, avant de relever la tête et d'adresser un sourire resplendissant à son ami. « Ce plan me plaît. »

« C'est ce que je pensais, en effet. » Sherlock l'embrassa à nouveau, un de ses mains se glissant sous le t-shirt de John.

Ce dernier essaya immédiatement de lui enlever sa robe de chambre, mais Sherlock ne consentit pas à lui apporter son aide - la tâche de garder John dans ses bras l'intéressait bien plus, de toute évidence. « Trop de vêtements », lui murmura John entre deux baisers.

Sherlock l'approuva d'un gémissement et se débarrassa de sa robe de chambre, tout en entraînant John vers sa chambre.

« Alors dis-moi », lui demanda John en s'attaquant à son pantalon de pyjama, « cet interlude musical faisait partie de ton plan ? »

Sherlock fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le laissa tomber par terre, alors qu'il poussait John à franchir le pas de la porte de sa chambre. Il souriait. « C'est possible. »

« Je pense que la réponse est oui. » John fit bien attention de ne pas blesser le dos de Sherlock lorsqu'il lui retira son t-shirt. « Je pense que ton plan était de me séduire en faisant appel à mon côté désespérément romantique. »

« Tu ne disposes d'aucune donnée sur laquelle appuyer ton raisonnement, John. » Les mains de Sherlock se glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon de pyjama et le firent descendre sur ses jambes ; John se fit un plaisir de s'en délester complètement et laissa Sherlock le pousser sur son lit, avant d'entraîner son ami à s'allonger sur lui.

« Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose de plus utile dans ta chambre que des échantillons de peau et de tissus pulmonaires désséchés », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux ; il s'empressa d'essayer d'ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec une maladresse qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

« Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Sherlock murmura quelque chose que John interpréta comme 'c'est ça, espèce de bâtard', avant de réussir enfin à ouvrir le tiroir en question. Il en sortit un petit tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, et les laissa tomber sur le lit.

John s'empara immédiatement du petit tube. « Ah, des données », fit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Une grande première. »

Sherlock l'embrassa, mais John se dégagea en riant. « Oh, non, je ne vais pas te laisser contrecarrer les desseins de la science. »

« John », fit Sherlock avec impatience.

« Il n'est pas flambant neuf, sinon le sachet de la pharmacie traînerait encore dans ce capharnaüm infesté de microbes… »

« Cette déduction au sujet de ma personnalité est totalement fausse et très vexante. »

« … mais tu ne l'as pas acheté il y a très longtemps, non plus. Quand est-ce que tu as fini de composer le morceau de tout à l'heure ? »

Sherlock, toujours au-dessus de lui, lui jeta un regard noir. « Devine. »

« Je ne devine jamais. Vu à quel point tu le connaissais, et étant donné que tu es ridiculement brillant dans tous les domaines, je dirais… deux semaines. »

Sherlock écarquilla les yeux.

« Hah. C'est bien ce que je pensais. » John ourvit le tube de lubrifiant. « Affaire résolue. Et toujours trop de vêtements. »

Sherlock se débarrassa de son pantalon de pyjama. « Ta méthodologie est imparfaite. Tu n'as aucune preuve pour étayer ta conclusion. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que j'ai tort », rétorqua John, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Purement par curiosité, et cela ne signifie pas que je reconnaisse quoi que ce soit - si j'avais mis au point un plan aussi ridicule, est-ce qu'il aurait marché ? » Sherlock le dévisagea avec attention, les yeux plissés.

« Oh, dès la première note j'étais prêt à te tomber dans les bras. » John tendit la main et prit celle de Sherlock dans la sienne. « En fait, je pensais t'avoir clairement fait comprendre que je suis prêt depuis des mois, mais je suppose que, étant l'homme si rigoureux que tu es, ça ne te suffisait pas ; tu voulais que je devienne complètement _fou _de toi. »

L'expression de Sherlock était d'une impossible tendresse. « Et ? »

« Mission accomplie. » John commença à étaler du lubrifiant sur les doigts de Sherlock.

Ce dernier fixa sa main, surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu - »

« Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis fou de toi. Enfin, pas exactement, je n'ai plus vingt ans, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas faire ça de cette - »

« Si », l'interrompit Sherlock. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées ; il croisa le regard de John. « Mon dieu, si. Je pensais juste… » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Si. » Il se redressa pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes de John, qu'il avait écartées.

La surprise de Sherlock confirma les soupçons qu'avait eus John sur le sujet. Il prit une brève inspiration et embrassa Sherlock à nouveau, tout en priant pour retrouver ne serait-ce que la moitié de l'endurance qu'il avait à vingt ans ; s'il se fiait à l'expression de Sherlock, il allait en avoir besoin. Il prit un des coussins contre lesquels il était appuyé et le glissa sous ses hanches, avant de placer sa jambe intacte sur l'épaule de Sherlock. « Dis-le-moi, si je te fais mal au dos. »

Sherlock laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur sa cuisse ; John le vit déglutir quand il lui prit la main, et guida un de ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il le pénètre. Oh, seigneur, ces doigts si doués. Il en eut le souffle coupé, et Sherlock se figea. « John ? »

« C'est bon », souffla-t-il. « Ca va. C'est juste… ça fait un moment. » Il entoura de ses doigts le sexe de Sherlock.

« Combien de temps ? » Le brun se pencha vers lui et, surveillant attentivement sa réaction, enfonça son doigt un peu plus loin ; ses yeux ne quittèrent pas une seconde le visage de John.

« Ah. Eh bien. » Il ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre de lui qu'il soit en état de réfléchir correctement avec ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, bordel. « Sept ans ? » John eut un petit rire quand il vit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de Sherlock. « Quoi ? Je suis un homme difficile. »

« Tu es dément », murmura Sherlock.

« Pas faux », répondit John avec un petit sourire.

Sherlock ferma les yeux. « Ne me laisse _pas_ te faire de mal. »

« Pas la moindre chance. » John guida un second doigt en lui, et réussit à dissimuler son inconfort. « Mes _rêves_ ne sont pas aussi bons _oh mon dieu oui_ - » Il dut fournir un effort conscient pour ne pas cambrer le dos quand les doigts de Sherlock effleurèrent sa prostate.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sherlock rouvrit les yeux. « Ca va ? »

« Tu plaisantes », fit John, à bout de souffle. Seigneur, il avait oublié à quel point c'était bon. Il lâcha la main de Sherlock, le laissant libre d'instaurer son propre rythme.

Sherlock baissa la tête avec un gémissement étouffé et commença à remuer ses doigts avec un tel enthousiasme que John commença à trembler. « Moins vite, moins vite, mon dieu, Sherlock, s'il te plait. »

Ce dernier s'empressa de lui obéir, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres. « Désolé. Et là ? »

John sentit deux doigts agiles taquiner sa prostate, et un frisson de pur plaisir le fit décoller du matelas. « _Sherlock._ Je ne suis pas… un putain de violon. » Il s'empara du préservatif qui gisait sur les draps et ouvrit le plastique de ses mains tremblantes. « Je savais que tu finirais par me tuer. »

« Juste. Plus jamais. Envie d'aller voir ailleurs », lui rappela Sherlock, la voix inégale, alors qu'il alternait successivement caresses et pressions, les yeux mi-clos.

John ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il aurait dû savoir que Sherlock allait apprendre à une vitesse indécente. « Bien sûr que non, pauvre crétin. » John enfila le préservatif sur le sexe de Sherlock avec difficulté. « Et c'est ça que je veux. » Il y appliqua plus de lubrifiant, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il finit par en mettre un peu partout ; Sherlock n'était de toute évidence plus en état d'y accorder la moindre importance.

Le brun étouffa un gémissement. « Oui… c'est comme ça que je… John. Je veux - »

John lui prit la main et le força à retirer les doigts qu'il avait introduits en lui. Il posa ensuite une de ses mains sur la hanche de Sherlock, l'autre sur son sexe, et le guida. Sherlock donna un coup de hanche avide, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. John ferma les siens et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller, haletant ; sentir Sherlock en lui était presque intolérable. D'accord, l'opération était un peu plus douloureuse que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« John ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Sherlock le força à rouvrir les yeux, et il croisa son regard affolé. Oh, ciel. Il était dans le lit du seul homme sur terre capable de continuer à _penser _pendant qu'il faisait l'amour. John posa une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock qui ne supportait pas le poids de sa propre jambe, et s'en servit comme appui pour se redresser et l'embrasser profondément. « Plus », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille - et il était sincère. « Plus, plus, plus… »

Sherlock, les dents serrées, étouffa ce qui ressemblait presque à un petit cri, et donna un nouveau coup de hanche ; il serra la cuisse de John entre ses doigts et commença à instaurer un rythme lent - mais chacun de ses mouvements le faisait pénétrer plus profondément que le précédent. Il passa son autre main derrière la tête de John et le fit se rallonger contre les oreillers, avant d'entourer de ses doigts le sexe de son amant. John laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, alors que l'inconfort passager qu'il avait ressenti au début s'évanouissait peu à peu. Il serra les draps entre ses doigts.

« Mon dieu, regarde-toi », fit Sherlock dans un murmure. « Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ? Dis-moi que tu es toujours comme ça. »

John lutta pour fournir une réponse cohérente. « Je suis… _mon dieu_… toujours comme ça ? Je veux dire… _oh mon dieu_… pas à chaque fois… _oh putain ! Tu es fantastique… _mais la plupart du temps… _oui oui oui juste comme ça_… Je suppose que ça dépend… _là là là juste là_… de si tu aimes que je sois comme ça. »

« Oh, oui. J'aime que tu sois comme ça. Je veux que tu restes dans cet état toute la journée. »

John éclata de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Bonne… _putain_… chance pour ça. _Oh mon dieu tu es merveilleux tu es fantastique plus fort plus fort…_ »

Sherlock obtempéra avec un enthousiasme considérable, les yeux fixés sur John avec une expression d'extase et les paupières toujours mi-closes. « Est-ce que tu me ferais l'amour comme ça ? Juste comme ça. Exactement comme ça. »

John tapa du poing contre le matelas. « _Je te ferais l'amour juste comme ça ou comme tu veux absolument comme tu veux espèce de cinglé_ oui. »

« J'en ai envie. Je ne pensais pas… Mon dieu, j'en ai tellement envie. » Sherlock perdit brusquement le rythme ; il écarquilla les yeux et le rythme de sa respiration devint encore plus erratique qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Non », grogna-t-il. « Non, pas déjà… »

« Ca va », souffla John ; il caressa la hanche de Sherlock, glissa la main jusqu'au creux de son dos.

« Mais, John, non, tu n'as pas - »

« Montre-moi », murmura John, glissant à son tour un doigt en lui. « Jouis pour moi _oui oui oui fais-le s'il te plait s'il te plait _- »

Sherlock cessa de respirer, les yeux fixés sur son visage et les pupilles dilatées sous le coup du plaisir insoutenable qu'il ressentait ; l'instant parut durer plusieurs minutes, alors qu'il ne pouvait avoir été plus long qu'une seconde. John retint son souffle. Seigneur, il était magnifique, Sherlock était impossiblement magnifique en cette seconde. Puis Sherlock eut un coup de hanche incontrôlé et il jouit, tremblant de tout son corps contre John alors qu'il serrait sa cuisse entre ses doigts, et il cria le nom de John. Il resta à genoux, haletant ; pendant plusieurs secondes, il marmonna une suite de phrases incompréhensibles dont John ne perçut que quelques mots (il semblait parler de violons et de rivières et _oh_), alors que ce dernier lui caressait le creux du dos.

« Très bi - » Sherlock s'écarta de John, se pencha, et prit le sexe de John dans sa bouche, interrompant à la fois la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser et lui ôtant tout espoir de cohérence.

« Bordel de merde », haleta John, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux de Sherlock et d'essayer désespérément de déplacer la jambe qu'il avait appuyée sur son épaule sans lui donner un coup. La sensation de ces lèvres si douées et de cette langue sur lui lui firent perdre tout contrôle. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce de cinglé oh mon dieu je suis sur le point de - s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait -_ » John fut saisi d'un intense orgasme ; il ne pouvait plus rien voir, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre, il ne pouvait plus que sentir Sherlock sur lui et ce dernier avaler son sperme. Il eut la très nette impression qu'il venait de hurler quelque chose de profondément stupide.

John n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il resta là alors qu'il retrouvait peu à peu l'usage de ses sens et que les battements de son cœur reprenaient leur rythme habituel. Après un petit moment, il sentit Sherlock rouler sur le côté, il l'entendit se débarrasser du préservatif et le lancer quelque part par terre. John tendit la main vers lui à tâtons, et sursauta quand Sherlock la prit dans la sienne, la porta à ses lèvres, et en embrassa la paume. « Sherlock ? »

Sherlock se tourna pour lui faire face, allongé sur le côté. « John. » Il passa un bras sur son torse et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant une minute, il garda le silence. « Je pense que j'ai peut-être surestimé l'effort nécessaire pour t'empêcher de marcher. »

John eut un petit rire, et lui caressa le bras. « Tous les plans ont une faille. »

« L'effort en question n'est pas une faille », répondit Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur. « C'était un cadeau. »

John lui embrassa la tempe.

« Oh. Et en parlant de cadeaux. » Sherlock tendit la main vers la table de chevet et y prit un petit paquet. « Je voulais te donner ça depuis des semaines. Je… n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment. » Il lui tendit la boîte, les joues rouges.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé avait bien pu avoir comme idée ? « Tu n'as pas besoin de - »

« Arrête de te comporter comme un imbécile et ouvre cette boîte », grommela Sherlock.

John ouvrit la boîte, s'attendant à tout. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi - d'un globe oculaire en bronze ou d'un pouce momifié, par exemple -, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait. Il fut surpris de découvrir des cartes de visite. S'emparant de la première de la pile, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de celles de Sherlock, mais les deux première lignes avaient été réimprimées.

_Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, M.D._

_Détectives Consultants_

John fixa les quelques mots, profondément surpris pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

« Voilà », dit Sherlock d'un ton léger, roulant sur le dos et les yeux fixés au plafond. « Maintenant tu pourras en montrer une à Angelo la prochaine fois qu'il te prend pour mon copain… »

« Sherlock », dit John, sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise.

« … et lui dire que tu es mon collègue. »

« Qu'il me prenne pour ton copain, ça me va aussi. Et c'est… merci. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. »

« Evidemment, ça n'impressionnera pas beaucoup Anderson ou les autres amis que tu t'es fait à Scotland Yard - »

John laissa tomber la boîte, prit le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains et l'approcha du sien avant de l'embrasser. Il sentit Sherlock se tourner sur le côté et se presser contre lui, passer un de ses bras autour de sa taille. John recula un peu pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Sherlock lui rendit son regard, l'air un peu sonné. « Maintenant que j'ai ton attention. Merci. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Sherlock sourit. « Un thé ? »

* * *

THE END.


End file.
